


13 Minutes

by JenevieveJ



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenevieveJ/pseuds/JenevieveJ
Summary: Un ipotetico seguito ambientato dopo il finale della seconda stagione. Clay, Justin e Jessica hanno pochi attimi per capire come uscire dall'incubo in cui la fuga di Tyler li ha cacciati.





	1. Chapter 1

La Mustang rossa sfrecciava senza esitazioni fra le strade della piccola città. Con la complicità del buio di quella notte di Aprile, Tony la stava conducendo lungo un percorso che la portasse il più in fretta possibile distante dalla Liberty High School. Aveva avuto poco tempo per riflettere e pensare a dove andare, ma il suo carico era come una bomba e doveva assicurarsi che, se avesse deciso di esplodere, l'avrebbe fatto il più lontano possibile dalla civiltà. La bomba, che rispondeva al nome di Tyler Down, era seduta accanto a lui con il volto congestionato dallo shock, chiuso in un completo mutismo. Aveva appena rischiato di diventare un killer, a diciotto anni, ma qualcuno l'aveva salvato ad un passo dal precipizio. Qualcuno che ora, mentre lui scappava, aveva preso il suo posto su quello stesso precipizio.  
Clay si sentiva esattamente così in effetti, con un piede a due centimetri dal vuoto e un peso insostenibile fra le mani gelide. Reggeva ancora il fucile d'assalto che aveva sottratto poco prima a Tyler, e le sirene della polizia in avvicinamento erano come un fortissimo vento che premeva sulla sua schiena per spingerlo a precipitare. A riscuoterlo da quell'attimo di immobilità ci pensarono Jessica e Justin.  
«Clay... dobbiamo farlo sparire.» sussurrò lei avvicinandoglisi con il terrore nel cuore.  
«Clay, la macchina.» gli gridò Justin, superandolo per correre verso l'auto di Tyler posteggiata pochi metri più avanti.  
Le sirene erano sempre più prossime, stava diventando ovvio che fosse più di una volante, difficile capire quante.  
«Muoviti, ci sono le chiavi, vieni!» Justin aprì la portiera, grato che Tyler avesse lasciato le chiavi nel quadro. Forse dimenticate o lasciate in maniera premeditata per assicurarsi una fuga più rapida dopo la sparatoria? Il pensiero bastò a fargli rivoltare lo stomaco mentre si metteva al volante.  
Jessica afferrò Clay per un braccio e finalmente il ragazzo riuscì a schiodarsi dall'attimo di terrore puro che l'aveva congestionato. Si mossero svelti verso quella sola ed unica possibilità di salvezza.  
Si andò a piazzare sui sedili posteriori, Jessica si mise su quello del passeggero e Justin partì prima ancora che i due ebbero trovato il tempo di chiudere le relative portiere. Fu per poche decine di secondi, ma riuscirono ad allontanarsi prima dell'arrivo della polizia, imboccando una stradina contromano pur di allontanarsi dal punto da cui provenivano le forze dell'ordine.  
«Ce l'abbiamo fatta. Calma, calma.» ripeteva Justin fra i denti, più per calmare sé stesso che gli altri due, atterriti dalla paura e incapaci di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Gli effetti dell’eroina che aveva attivamente in circolo iniziavano a chiedere il loro pegno, era accaldato, sudato, nauseato e fu per miracolo che riuscì a tenere gli occhi ben aperti e guidare dritto.  
Jessica guardava forsennata in qualsiasi direzione che i finestrini e gli specchietti le consentivano, Clay invece era troppo impegnato a tenersi sulle ginocchia il fucile d'assalto reggendolo per la canna e il calcio, il più lontano possibile dal grilletto. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come funzionasse, di quanto fosse facile o meno far partire dei colpi accidentalmente, di come sfilare le munizioni, mettere la sicura o fare qualsivoglia manovra di sicurezza. Non era il fucile di uno sparatutto, di un film in tv o di un fumetto, era vero ed era dannatamente terrificante anche solo averlo fra le dita.  
Fu solo dopo un minuto buono che Clay ebbe la forza di parlare.  
«Jess, hai il telefono?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ok. Scrivi un messaggio a Tony, non essere esplicita, non dire nulla di compromettente. Digli solo che lo vogliamo raggiungere e chiedigli dove sta andando.»  
«O-ok.» mormorò titubante lei, andando a frugare la borsetta in cerca dello smartphone. Le tremavano ancora le dita, ma fece quanto richiesto, e dopo solo dieci minuti ricevette risposta da Tony.  
«Mi ha mandato delle coordinate su Maps.» annunciò con una vena di sollievo nella voce bassa.  
«Metti il navigatore, aiutami con le indicazioni.» le suggerì Justin, che a stento riusciva a mantenere il sangue freddo e la concentrazione necessaria a tirare dritto.

Nel frattempo Tony, che aveva uno scarto di pochi minuti sugli amici, guidava teso come un blocco di pietra. Aveva lanciato un’occhiata sommaria a Tyler e aveva visto che portasse ancora ben due pistole ed un coltello.  
«Tyler.» chiamò l’altro che non osava guardarlo ma fissava in basso con aria vacua, come se qualcuno l’avesse spento. «Leva il caricatore alle pistole.» gli ordinò perentorio, salvo poi aggiungere un più mite «Per favore.»  
Tyler reagì con estrema lentezza e riluttanza. Estrasse la prima arma e sfilò il caricatore lentamente, manco fosse un macigno difficile da maneggiare ed il freddo della sera gli avesse gelato le dita fino alle ossa. L’altro rallentò drasticamente la velocità per cautela, ed anche per controllarne meglio i gesti.  
«Metti tutto lì.» gli indicò il vano portaoggetti.  
Il ragazzo eseguì, con una lentezza meccanica, e quando richiuse il vano a stento riuscì a bloccarlo con dentro quelle due armi, il coltello e i due caricatori più uno di scorta.  
Il resto del viaggio avvenne in completo silenzio, una quindicina di minuti di gelo che li vide attraversare tutta la piccola cittadina per arrivare alle zone periferiche, fra strade sfasciate con poca o scarsa illuminazione ed una serie di caseggiati abbandonati e distrutti. Tony imboccò con sicurezza in una piccola stradina sterrata che scricchiolò dolcemente sotto le ruote, quindi andò a posteggiarsi al riparo dalla strada, dietro la parete di un’ex officina che evidentemente conosceva.  
Quando si fermarono non spense il motore, lasciò i fari accesi, prese un respiro profondo e affaticato manco fin lì ci fosse arrivato di corsa sulle proprie gambe.  
«Aspettiamo gli altri.» annunciò cercando di modulare un tono fermo e sicuro mentre recuperava lo smartphone da cui poco prima aveva fatto spedire le indicazioni al suo riluttante passeggero.  
Tyler non osò dire una parola. Molto lentamente stava iniziando a realizzare il peso di ciò che aveva quasi rischiato di fare ed un senso di orrore profondo gli stava scavando un buco nell’anima.  
Dopo pochi minuti intravidero l’auto di Tyler guidata da Justin, e Tony spense il motore ma lasciò accesi i fari, che gettavano due fasci di luce intensi nel buio.  
«Vieni, scendiamo.» ordinò all’altro appena vide l’auto svoltare nella stradina sterrata e avvicinarsi a loro.  
Tyler lo squadrò con un’occhiata assente ma obbedì. Una volta scesi Tony lanciò un’occhiata attenta a vagliare i dintorni: non sembrava esserci nessuno, ma fra le strutture abbandonate nelle vicinanze non era raro si annidasse qualche barbone o tossicodipendente e col carico di armi che avevano appresso non era il caso di abbassare la guardia.  
Justin accostò poco più indietro e fu il primo a scendere insieme a Jessica. Erano pallidi, ancora visibilmente scossi, e lui in particolare aveva l’aria di qualcuno molto vicino al vomitare.  
Clay scese dopo aver posato il fucile sul sedile con tutta la cautela di cui era capace, visibilmente frettoloso di levarsi l’arma di mano.  
«Tony.» richiamò l’amico, che gli si avvicinò di due passi appena, strattonando Tyler per una manica per costringerlo a stargli accanto.  
«Clay. Vi ha seguiti qualcuno?»  
«No ma… Tony, il fucile! Devi levare il caricatore, mettere la sicura, io non ho idea d-»  
Tony lo interruppe.  
«State con lui e controllate la macchina e i dintorni.» disse ai tre amici accennando a Tyler, quindi si infilò nell’auto con cui gli altri erano appena arrivati e andò a sfilare il caricatore dal fucile, intascandolo.  
«Non c’era un posto più sicuro?» protestò ansiosa Jessica.  
«Non ci staremo per molto.» obiettò Tony quando tornò a raggiungerli. «Dobbiamo capire cosa fare, chiedere informazioni agli altri senza destare sospetti. Sì, insomma. Capire cosa fare.» ripeté nervosamente sul finale.  
«Scrivo ad Alex.» si propose la ragazza.   
«Stai attenta.» si raccomandò Clay.  
«Sì, sì, lo so tranquillo.> sbottò lei nervosa. <Niente di compromettente gli chiedo… gli chiedo dove sono e se vogliono raggiungerci? Gli dico che noi siamo andati a mangiare qualcosa per conto nostro?»  
«Sì, può andare.» confermò Clay dopo un’occhiata di intesa con Tony. Era tutto così surreale da fargli girare la testa.  
«I-io, faccio il giro per vedere se c’è qualcuno.» boccheggiò Justin. Fu chiaro a tutti che i suoi passi frettolosi di sparire oltre una parete del caseggiato fossero una scusa per trovare un posto dove vomitare. Solo che nessuno di loro capì quale fosse il vero motivo della sua nausea.  
Qualche istante dopo l’invio del messaggio il telefono di Jessica squillò all’improvviso. Sussultarono come se avessero sentito una cannonata.  
«È Alex.» squittì lei in un fremito.  
«Ok. Jess, metti il vivavoce e cerca di suonare tranquilla quando gli rispondi.» consigliò Tony.  
Mentre la ragazza rispondeva, lentamente Justin li raggiunse, aveva l’aria stordita e nauseata, la faccia arrossata, Clay gli rifilò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
«Alex?» disse la ragazza, con voce un po’ troppo acuta ma passabilmente serena.  
«Jess? Dove sei? Tutto ok?» Alex non suonava altrettanto sereno e per un attimo di terrore generale tutti temettero che potesse dire qualcosa di compromettente, finché non arrivò a pronunciare le parole successive. «A scuola è successo un bel casino, siete stati fortunati ad andarvene prima.» era figlio di un poliziotto, sapeva benissimo che se ci fosse stata un’indagine di qualche tipo e per qualche motivo si fosse arrivati a loro non ci avrebbero messo molto a cercare traccia delle loro conversazioni.  
«Eh? Che è successo?» finse stupore Jessica. Mentre parlava dondolava nervosamente sulle gambe. «Ah, comunque sto con Clay, Tyler, Justin e Tony. Stiamo, ehm, mangiando qualcosa, puoi raggiungerci? Zach può accompagnarti? Ti mando le coordinate se vuoi.»  
«Uh, sì sicuro, siamo già in auto infatti e con noi c’è anche Caleb. Comunque… è arrivata la polizia, un bel po’ di agenti, c’era anche mio padre. Ci siamo spaventati un sacco. A...a quanto pare probabilmente un idiota ha fatto uno scherzo telefonico. Hanno chiamato la polizia dicendo che qualcuno voleva fare una sparatoria a scuola. Hanno bloccato un lato della strada e ci hanno fatti evacuare a gruppi. Stanno setacciando ogni angolo della scuola, anche le auto, in cerca di armi.»  
I ragazzi si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa. L’unico che non la corrispose fu Tyler, che ascoltava e osservava con fare catatonico la realtà scorrergli di fronte.  
Jessica armeggiò col telefono senza interrompere la chiamata e gli rigirò le coordinate mandatele prima da Tony.  
«U-una sparatoria? Cazzo.» la ragazza non dovette recitare granché per ostentare agitazione. «Come fai a dire che è uno scherzo? Comunque, ti ho mandato le coordinate.»  
«Adesso le controllo. Comunque me l’ha detto papà, in centrale era sembrato già da subito un falso allarme ma ovviamente sono venuti all’istante. Dice che il tizio che ha fatto la chiamata ha usato un telefono pubblico della scuola e non ha voluto dire il suo nome e parlava alterando un po’ il tono di voce, cose molto insolite per una chiamata d’emergenza, no? Qui intorno dice che hanno controllato e non c’è nessuno nei paraggi, ma ovviamente stanno all’erta. In ogni caso, fra poco saremo lì.»  
«Ok, a fra poco.»  
Chiuse la chiamata e si scambiò qualche occhiata agitata con gli amici.  
«Chi ha fatto la telefonata alla polizia?» mormorò agitato Justin.  
«Sicuramente Cyrus.» sospirò Clay.  
«Però è strano che non abbia detto il suo nome e che abbia chiamato dal telefono pubblico insomma. Cyrus e Mackenzie avevano entrambi gli smartphone a portata di mano.» obiettò Jessica.  
«Chi altro potrebbe essere stato?» insisté Justin.  
«È importante?» mugolò Jessica esausta.  
«Sì.» si inserì Tony. «Se vogliamo proteggere Tyler dobbiamo essere sicuri che la notizia non sia trapelata, è molto rischioso.»  
Tyler era tornato attento, visibilmente stordito a quelle parole. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire, non aveva il coraggio nemmeno di chiedere scusa o spiegare le proprie ragioni. Ma sentire la parola proteggere accanto al proprio nome gli restituì un briciolo di calore.  
«Chi ha il numero di Cyrus o sua sorella?» chiese dunque Justin.  
Tutti si guardarono speranzosi, e la risposta arrivò senza una parola proprio da Tyler. Tirò fuori lo smartphone dalla tasca, scorse la rubrica e lo porse agli amici: c’era un numero siglato da tre lettere “Mac”.  
«Non possiamo chiamarla dal tuo numero, si spaventerà.» considerò Clay, mettendo mano al proprio telefono. «La chiamo dal mio.»  
Tutti annuirono, copiò il numero ma la chiamata andò diretta alla segreteria telefonica. Così passarono al numero di Cyrus e in breve una nuova chiamata in viva voce accese il silenzio di quella zona sperduta, illuminata dai fari delle auto, un lampione distante e gli schermi dei telefoni.  
«Chi parla?»  
«Cyrus? Hey sono Clay.»  
«Clay? Come…?»  
«Tyler mi ha dato il tuo numero, voleva chiamarti lui ma ha il telefono scarico. In realtà abbiamo chiamato prima Mackenzie ma credo abbia il telefono spento.»  
Si sentì una lunga pausa, in sottofondo c’era il vociare agitato di numerosi ragazzi e poi la voce di Mackenzie sostituì quella del fratello.  
«Clay Jensen, giusto?»  
«Hey, ciao, sì.» Clay non si stava nemmeno sforzando di fingere un tono calmo.  
«Tyler è con te?»  
«Sì.» ammise Clay, alzando un’occhiata attenta a Tyler, che lo guardava di rimando con la realizzazione cruda e ansiosa di chi sta facendo i conti con la ragione.  
«State bene? Sapete cos’è successo a scuola?»  
«Sì, tutto ok. Abbiamo sentito Alex poco fa e ci ha spiegato del casino a scuola, così abbiamo pensato di chiamarvi. Noi e gli altri ci eravamo allontanati per mangiare qualcosa per conto nostro. Voi state bene?»  
«Sì. Chi c’è lì con te?» la ragazza suonava ansiosa quanto lui.  
«Tony, Jessica, Justin, Tyler ed io. Mentre Alex, Zach e il ragazzo di Tony ci stanno raggiungendo. Volete… venire anche voi per parlare un po’ di quello che è successo? Qua stiamo tutti al sicuro, siamo lontani.»  
Tony faceva avanti e indietro nervosamente, gli scoccò un’occhiata diffidente, ma non bloccò effettivamente l’amico.  
«È...» la sentirono esitare, il fremito della paura era qualcosa che non aveva bisogno d’esser visto di persona per risultare cristallino. «...è davvero un posto tranquillo? I-io sono un po’ agitata sai. Vorrei essere certa di stare davvero in un posto sicuro. - Davvero - sicuro.» ribadì più decisa.  
«Sì, è davvero sicuro qui, tranquilla.» le garantì più solido nel tono.  
«Puoi passarmi Tyler?» mormorò incerta.  
Tutti si scambiarono un’occhiata tesa, Tyler sgranò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, mentre un nuovo lampo di angosciante realtà gli folgorava l’addome.  
«S-sì.» confermò Clay, passando il telefono al compagno che lo afferrò esitante e se lo portò al viso. Gli fece più paura avere fra le dita quell’oggetto che un fucile d’assalto.  
«Tyler? Hey?»  
«Mac.» sussurrò lui, la voce ancora piatta e vuota.  
«Se hanno messo il vivavoce toglilo, per favore.»  
«Mh.» annuì il ragazzo, disattivandolo e indietreggiando di due passi: c’era un silenzio tale che gli altri non avrebbero faticato a sentire la voce al telefono anche senza vivavoce. «L’ho tolto.»  
«Ty. Ascoltami.» la ragazza sembrò di poco più decisa, piuttosto seria. «Posso immaginare bene che ora starete tutti un po’ in pena per questa faccenda, tu in particolare. Volevo dirti che sono contenta che tu mi abbia… contattata. E volevo dirti anche di stare tranquillo. Perché qui è veramente tutto ok. E andrà tutto bene, vedrai.»  
«Ok.» rispose lui, monocorde e dopo una breve esitazione.  
«Ora mandateci l’indirizzo, io e Cy arriveremo subito, siamo già all’auto.»  
Sentì il vociare dei ragazzi farsi più distante come se lei si fosse allontanata, quindi la portiera di un’auto aprirsi, e dopo un po’ richiudersi.  
«Mac. Davvero...?» mormorò pianissimo Tyler.  
«Cosa?»  
«Davvero pensi che andrà tutto bene?»  
«Sì. Lo so cosa stai pensando ora. Ma devi fidarti di me.»  
Tyler chiuse la telefonata col cuore in gola. Senza saperlo condivideva con Tony il dubbio che sarebbe potuta essere tutta una trappola, che Mackenzie e Cyrus sarebbero arrivati con la polizia al seguito. Attese un minuto buono mentre tutti lo fissavano attentamente, e alla fine inviò le coordinate alla ragazza.


	2. Chapter 2

I primi a raggiungerli furono Zach, Alex e Caleb, che posteggiarono l’auto accanto a quella di Tyler, unendo altri due fasci di luce ad illuminare la zona accanto al caseggiato abbandonato dov’erano riuniti gli amici. Caleb andò subito ad abbracciare Tony, Alex trovò il supporto di Jessica mentre Justin non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardarli. Meno di un’ora prima aveva fatto sesso con Jessica, ed ora erano scampati ad una strage quasi per miracolo: erano troppe emozioni da gestire con i residui dell’eroina in corpo.  
Zach non sembrava in vena di consolare alcun amico. Era appena sceso dall’auto e in un paio di passi svelti fu addosso a Tyler.  
«Che cazzo ti dice il cervello?» non l’avevano mai visto così aggressivo. Afferrò Tyler per il colletto della maglia spintonandolo fino alla parete di cemento nudo della costruzione.  
«Zach…» mugolò blandamente Clay.  
Erano tutti interdetti, allertati dalla reazione violenta del compagno ma incapaci di reagire, come se in fondo in parte ne condividessero lo sdegno.  
Tyler sbatté la schiena al muro, chiuse gli occhi, spaventato. Aveva ancora i lividi che la violenza di Monty e compari gli aveva lasciato addosso. Zach li notò in netto ritardo, quei segni sulla sua fronte, ma bastarono ad ammorbidire la presa con cui l’aveva afferrato e sbattuto al muro.  
«Che cos’è successo?» borbottò. «Chi ti ha picchiato?»  
Tyler riaprì gli occhi, rivolgendogli un’occhiata più spaventata di prima. Non rispose.  
«Tyler. Penso tu ci debba come minimo una spiegazione, non credi?» lo lasciò andare, indietreggiando di mezzo passo.  
Ancora scena muta.  
Vennero interrotti dall’arrivo di una nuova auto, faticarono a riconoscerla ma alla fine intuirono che fosse di Cyrus, visto che dopo aver posteggiato qualche metro più indietro il ragazzo scese insieme alla sorella. Erano soli e li raggiunsero in un paio di falcate svelte.  
«Ty?» chiamò Mackenzie, avvicinandosi cauta. Aveva gli occhi sgranati di chi ha visto un fantasma.  
Di diverso avviso fu Cyrus: aveva una smorfia rabbiosa del tutto identica a quella con cui era partito Zach e infatti non ci mise molto a fronteggiare Tyler.  
«Dimmi che era tutto un fottuto scherzo, Tyler.» gli ringhiò contro.  
Tyler inghiottì a vuoto, trovò appena la forza di scuotere il capo in un cenno di diniego prima di abbassare lo sguardo con aria colpevole.  
«Cazzo, Tyler! Cazzo!» ringhiò Cyrus, fuori di sé. «Che cazzo ti hanno insegnato a quel ritiro di merda? Sembrava tutto ok l’altro giorno!»  
«È per…» si intromise timidamente Mackenzie. «È perché ti ho...?»  
«No.» mormorò Tyler, fermandola prima che finisse la frase: si erano già capiti non c’era bisogno di spiegare a tutti come fosse stato rifiutato. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di raccontare loro di quello che Monty gli aveva fatto, ma nemmeno di fargli intendere che avesse quasi ammazzato tutti perché una ragazza l’aveva respinto.  
«Come te li sei fatti quelli?» esclamò Cyrus quando riuscì a vedere meglio Tyler in faccia e ne scorse i lividi.  
«Ty, cos’è successo? Ti prego, dicci qualcosa.» intervenne nuovamente la ragazza.  
«Non pensi di dovercelo, Tyler?» ringhiò Cyrus nervoso. «Ho chiamato la polizia sperando che fosse tutto un tuo scherzo del cazzo, o sperando che vedendo le sirene saresti scappato. L’ho fatto nella maniera più discreta possibile per salvare la nostra vita ma anche proteggere te. Siamo tutti qui per te.» allargò le braccia, indicando il gruppo di amici assembrati che assisteva impotente alla scena. «Potevamo scappare, lasciarti solo, denunciarti come meriti: e invece siamo qui a chiederti spiegazioni. Il minimo che puoi fare è darcele, non credi?»  
Tyler iniziò impercettibilmente a tremare, le mani nervosamente congiunte a tormentarsi le dita: aveva solo voglia di scappare. Finì con l’affondare le unghie nella sua stessa pelle, graffiandola senza quasi accorgersene, mentre due lacrime sottili gli ruzzolarono sulle guance.   
Nel silenzio teso che si creò, dopo diversi attimi di niente, si levò inaspettata la voce di Caleb.  
«Tyler, giusto?» gli fece, avvicinandosi senza fretta mentre gli altri lo guardarono sorpresi. «Io sono Caleb. Temo non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di presentarci.» Zach e Cyrus si scostarono per farlo passare e il ragazzo tese una mano a quelle nevrotiche di Tyler, fermandone i movimenti con la scusa di una stretta a suggellare la presentazione. Aveva una presa salda, rassicurante, una voce calma, matura.  
«Io non ti conosco.» prese a spiegare pacato. «Ma ero lì nella tua scuola quando è scoppiato il panico e devo ammettere che mi sono spaventato parecchio proprio come tutti i tuoi compagni. Non ti nego dunque che mi piacerebbe avere delle risposte, chiederti gli stessi perché dai tuoi amici. Ma… capisco che tu senta parecchia pressione addosso al momento, e immagino tu non voglia parlare davanti ad un quasi sconosciuto, no? E immagino anche che qualunque cosa ti stia facendo male al momento sia estremamente seria e complicata, e forse nessuno riuscirà a fartela spiegare stanotte. In ogni caso, se la mia presenza ti crea problemi beh, posso allontanarmi, lasciarvi soli.» concluse, con un sorriso leggero, incoraggiante.  
Tyler lo fissò dubbioso, teso.  
«Sei… una specie di psicologo?»  
«Un pugile.»  
«Eh?» Tyler smise di piangere per la sorpresa. «Un pugile?»  
«Sì. E faccio anche da allenatore in programmi di riabilitazione sociale. In un certo senso dunque parlo con molte persone ogni giorno. Alcune di queste sono vittime di abusi e maltrattamenti che cercano aiuto per recuperare sicurezza e fiducia in sé stessi. Altri sono stati invece dall’altro lato, i colpevoli, persone che hanno pagato i loro crimini ma devono imparare a recuperare il controllo, gestire la propria rabbia.» scoccò un’occhiata quasi impercettibile verso Tony.  
«Persone che hanno fatto una sparatoria?» singhiozzò Tyler. «Parli spesso anche con assassini?»  
«Sì, Tyler. Nella mia vita ho conosciuto anche assassini. Ma tu non lo sei, non hai fatto niente.» gli ricordò con sicurezza Caleb.  
«Ma stavo per farlo.» ora piangeva apertamente, aveva le spalle tremanti e indicò scompostamente Clay. «Se lui non mi avesse fermato. L’avrei fatto, capisci?»  
«Se tu non ti fossi lasciato fermare.» lo corresse pazientemente Caleb. «A quanto ho capito da ciò che mi hanno raccontato, in due occasioni distinte hai mostrato la volontà di volerti fermare.»  
«Come fai a dirlo? Che cosa ne sai tu?» ringhiò Tyler, nascondendo la faccia fra le mani.  
«Hai mandato un messaggio alla tua amica per avvertirla, Tyler. Tu volevi essere fermato. Volevi lanciare un messaggio, hai qualcosa da dire al mondo, non vuoi distruggerlo.»  
Clay prese coraggio e si avvicinò.  
«Se avessi voluto farlo, mi avresti sparato a vista, Tyler. Invece la prima cosa che mi hai detto è stata di tornare a casa.»  
«Non…» mugolò affranto Tyler. «Non sapete niente. Non ne sapete proprio niente di cosa c’è nella mia testa, piantatela di compatirmi.»  
Mackenzie si fece avanti, andando timidamente ad abbracciare il ragazzo, che sotto la sua presa si fece un fascio di muscoli scossi dai singhiozzi, ma non la respinse.  
«Ty. Non è successo niente, rimetteremo tutto a posto vedrai. Io sono certa che non l’avresti mai fatto davvero. Ho cancellato il messaggio che mi hai mandato e sfilato la scheda dal telefono: la distruggerò se servirà a proteggerti.»  
«No che non tornerà tutto a posto. Niente è a posto.» ringhiò lui, nascondendo il viso contro una sua spalla per poter piangere liberamente, e sfogare non solo la tensione distruttiva del momento ma anche il dolore che si era tenuto dentro fin dall’inizio. Ancora una volta quella parola, proteggerlo. Lo cullava più di ogni abbraccio.  
«Cosa non è a posto?» chiese Caleb.  
«Hannah. Hannah e sua madre, non hanno avuto un briciolo di giustizia. Jessica, anche lei non ha ricevuto un minimo di giustizia.» parlava a fatica fra le lacrime e i sussulti. «Io...io non.»  
Mackenzie gli carezzò i capelli cortissimi dietro la nuca, e prese a parlargli dolcemente.  
«Tyler, penso che Caleb abbia ragione. Tu hai qualcosa da dire. Ti prego, trova la forza di parlarci. Se non con tutti almeno con uno di noi. Se non tutto almeno qualcosa. Chi ti ha fatto questi lividi? Quando è successo?»  
Tyler calmò a fatica il pianto. Iniziò lentamente a capire che avrebbe davvero voluto sfogarsi, ma l’idea di raccontare lo schifo a cui era stato sottoposto gli dava la nausea e aumentava grandemente la profonda umiliazione che provava. Ma se avesse omesso quel particolare, se avesse detto di essere stato semplicemente picchiato la sua reazione - una sparatoria - sarebbe suonata decisamente eccessiva e ulteriormente insensata da parte sua. Si morse nervosamente un labbro, chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il panico risalire sulla schiena come una bestia che puntava al collo.  
«De la Cruz.» si scucì quel nome fra i denti, in un ringhio esasperato, ritraendosi nervosamente dalle braccia di Mackenzie. Aveva il volto arrossato, lo sguardo basso, il respiro irregolare.  
«Monty…» sibilò Justin. «Che cazzo ha fatto quel coglione?»  
«Merda.» berciò Cyrus. «Lo sapevo che quegli stronzi avevano qualcosa in mente.»  
«Che cos’è successo?» lo invitò a parlare Alex, che fino a quel momento aveva assistito in silenzio accanto a Jessica.  
Ma Tyler aveva la bocca serrata.  
Fu Jessica dunque a farsi avanti, aveva gli occhi sbarrati come se fosse stata folgorata da un’illuminazione improvvisa. Forse dalla consapevolezza che quella negli occhi di Tyler fosse un genere di umiliazione e rancore che conosceva fin troppo bene.  
«Tyler. Lui ti ha…?»  
Tutti la fissarono, confusi, allarmati.  
«No.» ringhiò il ragazzo «No. Non…» esitò, chiuse gli occhi e a denti stretti infine, parlò. «...erano in tre. Non mi ricordo nemmeno le facce degli altri due. Dopo avermi picchiato e infilato la testa nel cesso mi hanno tenuto fermo e abbassato i pantaloni. N-non mi ha violentato ha… ha usato un... un fottuto bastone.» non riuscì ad essere più specifico, perché si ritrovò nuovamente gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la gola serrata.  
Justin inghiottì a vuoto, vittima di una nuova ondata di nausea, gli altri reagirono diversamente solo perché stavano fisicamente meglio. Qualcuno serrò i pugni, qualcuno si coprì la bocca con una mano. Erano scioccati, increduli. L’unica reazione concreta venne da Jessica, un ruggito rabbioso, e due passi che la videro lasciare il fianco di Alex per andare a fronteggiare Tyler e posargli le mani sulle spalle.  
«Quello è stupro, Tyler. Quello è… uno schifoso, vigliacco, atroce stupro. Non è bullismo. Tu devi denunciarlo!»  
«No!» quasi urlò Tyler, sgranando gli occhi lucidi come se Jessica gli avesse dato un pugno. «No, no, no. Non provarci Jessica. I-io non voglio finire in un tribunale. Io non voglio… non avrei dovuto dirlo nemmeno a voi. Nessuno farà niente. Nessuno. Finirà come il processo di Hannah. Come il tuo. Nessuno farà giustizia.» parlava svelto, senza quasi prendere fiato.  
«Per questo volevi sparare a dei ragazzi innocenti a scuola?» sibilò lei, guadagnandosi qualche occhiata dolente dagli amici.  
Tyler abbassò il capo, con aria colpevole.  
Caleb allungò una mano a una spalla di Jessica, cercando il suo sguardo mentre le fece un piccolo cenno negativo col capo.  
«Ora non è rabbia o giudizio ciò di cui hai bisogno, Tyler. Solo tranquillità e riposo, il più possibile. Sei nella fase più delicata, in cui non devi assolutamente prendere decisioni di alcun tipo ma solo pensare a recuperare prima di tutto fisicamente.» spiegò deciso.   
Lo squillo improvviso di un telefono li fece trasalire, era lo smartphone di Tyler, ancora fra le dita di Clay.  
Il ragazzo ci misa qualche secondo ad uscire dall’attimo di defaillance che seguì, quindi annunciò titubante.  
«C’è scritto... è tua madre, Tyler.»  
Il ragazzo gli scoccò un’occhiata dolente, impreparata. Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, ma ormai era passata da un po’ la mezzanotte, i suoi dovevano essere rientrati a casa e non l’avevano trovato.  
Ci fu un attimo generale di panico, in cui Tyler guardò i suoi compagni e sussurrò terrorizzato.  
«Non voglio tornare a casa.»  
«Ok, calma.» suggerì Caleb. «Lascialo squillare, risponderai alla prossima.» prese tempo. Clay chiuse col pollice i fori dell’altoparlante del telefono, perché il rumore della suoneria venisse smorzato di netto.  
«Lo capisco. Non vuoi confrontarti coi tuoi genitori, è normale. Ma saranno in pensiero, specialmente se magari i genitori degli altri compagni hanno fatto un giro di telefonate per parlare della presunta sparatoria.»  
«Qualcuno dei nostri lo sa già.» ammise mesto Alex.  
«Ok, quindi Tyler…» riprese Caleb. «...ora devi riuscire a darti una calmata, respira e libera bene la gola. Perché devi rispondere.»  
«Ma io…» obiettò ansioso il ragazzo.  
«Ha ragione.» intervenne Tony. «Sarebbe sospetto se non rispondessi, no?»  
Il telefono smise di squillare. Rimasero tutti immobili per qualche istante, manco l’oggetto fosse una belva feroce. Tempo dieci secondi e la belva tornò a ruggire in nuovi squilli implacabili.  
«Tyler, se non vuoi non andrai a casa stanotte, ok? Troveremo una soluzione.» abbozzò Caleb, parlando svelto. «Parla con tua madre, dalle una scusa credibile e dille che starai a dormire fuori da amici stanotte.»  
«Dì che starai da noi. Papà non c’è questi giorni.» propose Mackenzie, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal fratello.  
Clay passò il telefono a Tyler, che stava facendo del suo meglio per respirare con calma.  
«Cosa… le devo dire?» chiese, confuso.  
«La verità, più o meno.» abbozzò svelta Jessica. «Che siamo andati via prima da scuola, poi ci hanno raggiunti gli altri dopo il casino dell’allarme sparatoria e che ora dormiremo tutti a casa di Cyrus perché siamo… sì siamo sconvolti e abbiamo bisogno di starci vicini. Dille che noi ragazze siamo spaventate a morte, cose così.»  
Il telefono smise di squillare.  
«Chiamala tu!» lo spronò Zach, che di madri irrequiete ne sapeva qualcosa. «Non farla richiamare una terza volta, avanti, o dovrai inventare sempre più scuse.»  
«Chiamala. Troveremo una soluzione dopo.» lo rassicurò Caleb abbozzando un sorriso teso ma amichevole.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb tenne fede alla parola data e accolse Tyler a casa sua con la promessa di tenerlo lì per qualche giorno. Si trattava di un modesto monolocale in periferia, uno stanzone ricavato da un ex capannone non troppo ampio, dalle pareti alte e i grandi finestroni squadrati con i classici muri dai mattoni a vista e cemento. L’unica stanza separata vera e propria era il bagno, mentre il resto era diviso in ambienti giusto a livello concettuale: cucina e sala da pranzo da un lato, una piccola palestra personale in un angolo, tv e divano a fare da salotto e quella che intuì essere la zona notte separata dal resto da un tendone color crema per un minimo di privacy. Dietro quella tenda vi era un letto matrimoniale su cui dormivano Caleb e Tony.  
Tyler era stato piazzato sul divano letto, che con sua piacevole sorpresa era meno scomodo di quanto pensasse. La casa era fredda, quell’intero Aprile era freddo, e gli avevano dato un pigiama pesante, coperte e qualche goccia per dormire in modo da superare meglio la notte e sopportare il residuo dei suoi dolori fisici e non solo. Fu una notte senza sogni, con un risveglio pesante e faticoso.  
«Stai un po’ meglio?» fu la prima cosa che Tony gli chiese quella mattina quando gli effetti delle gocce per dormire scemarono e si svegliò fiacco e intontito.  
Era Sabato, niente scuola. Non che avrebbe avuto comunque la forza di andarci. Si mise seduto, recuperando dalle mani dell’amico una tazza di caffè caldo che gli aveva gentilmente preparato. Sentiva un rumore ovattato in sottofondo provenire dal bagno: doveva essere un’asciugatrice accesa.  
«Sì.» rispose in maniera automatica e senza sentimento. «Che ore sono?»  
«Le dieci e mezza circa. Alle undici verranno gli altri come ci eravamo accordati ieri, così possiamo discutere con più calma e capire cosa fare ora.»  
Tyler nascose il viso nella tazza fumante, inspirandone gli effluvi con una smorfia infelice. Ricordò che la sera prima per convincere sua madre fosse stata necessaria una lunghissima telefonata, e poco dopo arrivò il turno di Jessica e Zach, i cui genitori erano stati avvertiti del problema a scuola ed erano follemente in ansia.  
Accordarono tutti le loro versioni: la maggior parte sarebbe tornata a casa subito, mentre altri andarono a trascorrere la notte a casa di Cyrus e Mackenzie pur di mantenere più veritiera la storia di Tyler.  
Tyler non aveva nemmeno provato ad obiettare circa tale soluzione, Caleb si era rivelato inamovibile circa il fatto che non rimanesse da solo quelle notti, e Cyrus era ancora troppo incazzato con lui, per quanto in pena per le sue condizioni, da accettarlo come niente fosse in casa propria.  
«Mi dispiace.» mugolò contrito senza avere il coraggio di guardare Tony in faccia.  
«Lo so. Lo sappiamo tutti.» ammise quello con un sorriso di circostanza. «Ma farai bene a dirlo anche agli altri. Posso capire le tue ragioni ma gli devi decisamente delle scuse.  
Tyler annuì. Si sentiva effettivamente un po’ meglio, ma era ben lontano dalla descrizione di pace liberatoria che aveva sentito da Jessica quando la ragazza aveva confessato di essere stata stuprata.  
Tony si scostò dal divano dopo avergli dato una pacca sulle spalle molto cauta, leggera.  
«Caleb è andato a lavoro. Abbiamo messo a lavare i tuoi vestiti, ora stanno finendo di asciugare. Se vuoi farti una doccia prima di cambiarti fa come fossi a casa tua, eh. Gli asciugamani sono nella cassettiera.»  
«Grazie.» sussurrò Tyler, imbarazzato.  
  
Quando si fecero le 11 gli amici arrivarono tutti abbastanza puntuali. Entro un quarto d’ora intorno al tavolo della zona pranzo c’erano seduti su una manciata di sedie spaiate: Jessica, Alex, Justin, Clay e Zach, più Tony e Tyler che nel frattempo si era cambiato e aveva mangiato qualcosa controvoglia per colazione.  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio sospeso in cui tutti guardavano tutti. Avevano dormito poco e male, Justin era pallido e palesemente poco energico ma nessuno riconobbe i segni dell’astinenza da eroina.  
«Mi dispiace.» ruppe il silenzio Tyler, parlando a testa bassa.  
Jessica, che gli sedeva direttamente accanto gli afferrò una mano, in una stretta decisa, solidale, e fu la prima a rispondere.  
«E a noi dispiace di non esserti stati vicini quando avevi più bisogno di non restare solo.»  
«Ma ora siamo qui.» confermò Clay.  
«E ci resteremo finché questa merda non verrà risolta.» garantì Alex.  
Tyler alzò uno sguardo lucido agli amici, trovando timidi sorrisi d’incoraggiamento, ed un affetto che non lasciava spazio alla semplice pietà fine a sé stessa.  
«Stamattina siamo passati a scuola.» iniziò a dire Zach, indicando Alex. «Abbiamo parlato con suo padre. Sono sempre più convinti che si sia trattato di uno scherzo al telefono e non riescono a determinare che la voce appartenga a Cyrus a quanto pare. Però le telefonate di protesta dei genitori li hanno obbligati ad agire più seriamente, così terranno la scuola chiusa fino a Martedì per controlli e perquisizioni.»  
«Mh, cosa che non fa sicuramente male, anzi.» sottolineò sarcastico Tony.  
«Sapete già cosa volete fare ora?» intervenne un po’ tesa Jessica.  
«Distruggere le armi.» ammise amaramente Tyler. «Anche se valgono centinaia di dollari, e anche se potrei rivenderle al mercato nero da cui le ho avute non… non voglio che tornino in circolazione.» dichiarò con un po’ più di decisione. La ragazza sorrise soddisfatta.  
«Come farete a distruggerle?» domandò Alex.  
«Me ne occuperò io stasera, quando non ci sarà nessuno in officina da mio padre. Le smonterò, e le parti più compromettenti passeranno sotto una troncatrice per metalli, le ridurrò in pezzi. Mi servirà il vostro aiuto per smaltire le parti piccole e farle sparire.»  
«Smaltire? Come?»  
«Cercherò di rendere i frammenti irriconoscibili, appena finito ci incontreremo e darò a ognuno una piccola parte, un sacchetto o poco più. Agiremo di notte e lontani dal centro. Dovrete disseminare piccole manciate di quei frammenti ovunque diventino improbabili da trovare. Tutti in posti diversi: cassonetti, discariche eccetera.»  
«E i caricatori?» domandò Justin. «I proiettili, insomma.»  
«Li lanceremo nel fiume.»  
«Ma è un danno ambientale.» obiettò Zach.  
«Hai idee migliori per renderli inutilizzabili, introvabili e non metterli in circolazione?»  
Zach sospirò, rassegnato e scosse il capo.  
Concordarono pochi dettagli ancora e decisero di rimanere uniti fino alla fine: avrebbero condiviso il pranzo e la cena e infine avrebbero aiutato Tony in officina.  
  
  
  
Era mezzanotte passata, l’operazione fu più complessa e lunga di quanto previsto nonostante Caleb si fosse unito a loro in tarda serata. Erano esausti solo per aver smontato e distrutto il fucile d’assalto, mentre le due pistole erano ancora intere sul fondo di un borsone di tela. Il metallo si era rivelato particolarmente ostico in alcune parti, mentre Jessica, Clay, Alex, e Tyler si erano dedicati al lavoro di fino, ossia ridurre tutto in frammenti irriconoscibili.  
Avevano le mani intrise dell’odore caratteristico del metallo limato e del grasso per armi. Dopo un po’ ci avevano fatto l’abitudine.  
«Basta così.» decretò stanco Tony, che insieme a Zach, Justin e Caleb si era occupato della parte più pesante del lavoro, e del maneggiare gli strumenti che richiedevano più attenzione e pratica. «Domani torneremo per le pistole, ora è troppo tardi, i rumori potrebbero insospettire qualcuno qui nei dintorni.»  
Fecero le porzioni, e uscirono di là di soppiatto, ognuno col proprio sacchetto in tasca ad eccezione di Jessica, che sarebbe tornata a casa per evitare discussioni col padre. I ragazzi avevano stabilito ognuno una meta diversa, e si sarebbero reincontrati un’ora più tardi al fiume per occuparsi dei proiettili.  
Quando si ritrovarono in un punto isolato della riva era ormai tardissimo. Ai genitori avevano rifilato la stessa scusa del giorno prima, passare qualche ora con gli amici. Tyler e Justin per motivi diversi erano i più provati fisicamente, quindi dopo aver controllato che nei dintorni non ci fosse nessuno si andarono a sedere sulla passerella di legno che scivolava non molto a fondo lungo il corso del fiume. C’era la luce fioca di qualche lampione all’imboccatura della passerella, e Tyler, Alex e Clay vennero piazzati col viso rivolto alla riva, a fare da sentinelle. Avevano tutti le mani coperte da guanti di lattice, intirizzite dal freddo umido della zona, ma nessuno obiettò quando Tony iniziò a distribuire i proiettili, riempiendo le dita di Justin, Zach, e Caleb prima che le proprie.  
«Cercate di lanciarli in punti diversi, il più distante possibile. Cambieremo zona quando saremo a metà.» disse Tony.  
Dopo un po’ di quel silenzioso lanciare, contraddistinto dai tonfi leggeri dei piccoli cilindri metallici nell’acqua, Clay rivolse un’occhiata diretta al profilo di Tyler al suo fianco e quando vide l’espressione triste e turbata lo richiamò.  
«Hey? Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.»  
Tyler non ne sembrava affatto convinto a giudicare dalla smorfia tesa.  
«Temi il rientro a scuola, vero?» intuì Alex.  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa.» intervenne Justin nervoso. «Per fermare Monty e compari.»  
Avevano finito con la prima metà di proiettili, così si voltarono per guardare in faccia gli altri, al centro c’era il borsone contenente le altre munizioni e le due pistole rimaste.  
«Denunciarlo è sempre fuori discussione, giusto?» sospirò rassegnato Caleb, guadagnandosi un’occhiata terrorizzata da parte di Tyler.  
«No, e in ogni caso che prove ho? Agli occhi di tutti io sono uno stalker pervertito.» mormorò abbattuto Tyler.  
«So che Monty ha discusso con Bryce il giorno prima del ballo, anche se non so perché.» abbozzò Justin, poco convinto. «Non dovrebbe più avere i suoi avvocati a parargli il culo.»  
«Ha discusso con Bryce ed è venuto a sfogarsi su di me?» ringhiò nervosamente Tyler. «Non voglio denunciarlo, non otterrò niente. Abbiamo visto tutti cosa succede in tribunale, no? Bryce ha stuprato tutte quelle ragazze oltre Jessica ed Hannah, e se ne andrà tranquillo in un’altra scuola per ricchi a fare quello che gli pare, con la fedina penale immacolata. Monty non è Bryce, ok, ma io non voglio espormi. Non ho il coraggio di Jessica, non ci voglio vivere con questa cosa addosso, ok?»  
Si diffuse un generale moto di sfiducia fra tutti, che portò rapidamente e amaramente ad accantonare l’idea della denuncia, accrescendo una sensazione generale di rabbia e frustrazione.  
«Forse…» prese a dire cupo, Tony. Allungò una mano alla sacca e ne sfilò una pistola, indicandola agli amici. «...è meglio tenerle ancora un po’, queste.» propose, lugubre.  
Caleb lo squadrò con una punta di timore severo.  
«Tony, che cos’hai in mente?»  
Erano ormai le 2 del mattino, ma sarebbero rimasti lì ancora un’altra ora a discutere col favore del buio e del silenzio immobile di quell’angolo di mondo.


	4. Chapter 4

I pochi giorni necessari alle indagini passarono rapidamente e la scuola venne infine riaperta agli studenti il mercoledì. Tyler aveva avuto solo quattro giorni per riprendersi, aiutato dai propri compagni e soprattutto dai consigli di Caleb. Aveva creato per tutti una semplice chatroom protetta nel deep web, irrintracciabile e sicura, in cui si scambiavano tutte le informazioni che non si fidavano a scrivere via mail o telefono. Le sue ferite fisiche erano guarite, per quelle psicologiche non aveva neanche iniziato a capire come sanarle e nonostante tutto il supporto ricevuto, il rientro fu decisamente traumatico e sgradevole. Fecero fronte comune, il piano tanto per iniziare era che nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto girare mai da solo a scuola, Tyler meno di tutti.  
All’ingresso vennero accolti dagli sguardi attenti e inquisitori di tre agenti di polizia che avrebbero pattugliato per qualche tempo l’edificio con tanto di perquisizioni casuali nelle borse degli studenti. Si era già abbondantemente sparsa la voce che quello della sparatoria fosse stato semplicemente uno scherzo, e la maggior parte dei ragazzi, passata la paura iniziale, era paradossalmente divertita dalla cosa, che aveva garantito a tutti una piccola vacanza extra. L’atmosfera era paradossalmente tranquilla, allegra.  
La seconda notizia rilevante che appresero era che Bryce, per qualche motivo, fosse ancora uno studente della Liberty High School, e a giudicare dall’aria seccata e infelice che aveva non doveva essere lieto del cambio di programma nella sua vita. Nessuno ne sapeva niente, era di malumore e non voleva parlarne nemmeno con i pochi amici stretti e fedeli che gli erano rimasti. La terza notizia rilevante, era che di Montgomery de la Cruz non ci fosse traccia, nessuno l’aveva visto. Mercoledì trascorse relativamente tranquillo, giovedì i poliziotti erano diventati solo due, e la sera Alex li informò nella chat che venerdì non ci sarebbe stato nessun poliziotto e il caso era già stato archiviato definitivamente come scherzo.  
La mattina di venerdì in effetti non trovarono alcun agente, ed entrarono a scuola del tutto normalmente. Durante la pausa pranzo fecero gruppo attorno ad uno dei tavoli più isolati della mensa, ormai nessuno si stupiva più di vederli insieme.  
«Ancora non è tornato, che diamine di fine ha fatto?» sibilò irritato a bassa voce Tony, riferendosi all’assenza di Monty che si era prolungata di tre giorni.  
«Avrà deciso di allungarsi le vacanze di una settimana.» ipotizzò insoddisfatto Alex.  
«Potremmo provare comunque.» propose Justin, scoccando un’occhiata fugace e discreta in direzione di Bryce seduto diversi tavoli oltre. «Ci basta invertire la cosa, usare Bryce.»  
«Se hanno litigato potrebbe non sapere dov’è.» disse Clay, sfiduciato.  
«Il suo numero ce l’ha per forza.» puntualizzò Justin.  
«Tentiamo e basta.» disse fra i denti Tyler, che ogni giorno sembrava perdere sempre più pazienza ed accumulare invece rabbia. «Lo avvicinerà Justin, di lui si fida abbastanza. Inventa una scusa, dì che vuoi parlare con De la Cruz, insisti perché lo chiami e scopra dov’è. Se non lo trova lasciamo stare, se lo trova procediamo.»  
L’amico si mostrò d’accordo, e dopo qualche ulteriore precisazione smisero di complottare e si dedicarono con apparente spensieratezza al piano.

  
Justin schizzò fuori dalla classe dopo l’ultima ora delle lezioni pomeridiane pur di assicurarsi di non perdere Bryce. In una tasca della felpa portava lo smartphone acceso, ed una conversazione audio era attivamente aperta con quello di Tyler così che potesse ascoltarlo in ogni suo spostamento. Attese il suo bersaglio all’uscita della scuola in mezzo alla fiumana di compagni e lo intercettò facilmente. All’interno della scuola invece, Jessica aveva fermato Chloe e con la scusa di parlarle l’aveva attirata nei bagni delle ragazze. Non aveva detto a nessuno del suo segreto.  
«Devo parlarti.» gli disse, diretto appena l’altro fu a portata.  
«Ciao anche a te Justin.» ironizzò Bryce. Sembrava sorpreso, e il malumore di quei giorni non era ancora svanito a giudicare dal tono secco della sua voce. «Ora non è un buon momento, comunque. Devo cercare Chloe mi tocca riaccompagnarla a casa. Ne parliamo domani o ti lascio il mio nuovo numero, ok?»  
«Chloe? Arrivi tardi, l’ho vista andare via di fretta con un’amica diversi minuti fa.»  
«Cosa? Ma che cazzo…?» sibilò quello, nervosissimo.  
«Vieni, non ti tratterrò molto.» gli disse Justin controvoglia, accennando qualche passo verso la parte laterale della scuola.  
Bryce lo seguì, ma lo guardò con una smorfia diffidente, ironica.  
«Dove vuoi andare? Vuoi fare a botte?»  
«Voglio solo parlare senza che qualcuno si avvicini ad interrompere o senza che pensino che me le faccia ancora con te.» ammise infastidito.  
«Tranquillo, la tua reputazione è già abbastanza scarsa anche senza di me. Sputa il rospo.» gli disse sarcastico Bryce quando arrivarono sul retro di uno dei casolari interni del campus. Si fermarono subito dopo l’angolo, non c’era nessuno e da lì arrivavano al massimo a sbirciare il campo e i suoi spalti, mentre il parcheggio e la strada erano celati da alberi se non dalle mura della struttura stessa.  
«Non dovevi cambiare scuola?» gli chiese ironico.  
«Mi hai portato qui dietro per chiedermi questa stronzata?» sibilò Bryce spazientito.  
«No, ma sono curioso.»  
«Bene, tieniti la curiosità non sono cazzi tuoi, Jus.»   
«Sei nervoso, Bry. Cos’è, una punizione dei tuoi?»  
Bryce serrò di scatto la mascella, scoccandogli un’occhiata caustica e Justin ebbe la netta sensazione di aver punto nel vivo.  
«Ok Bryce. Lasciamo perdere questa cosa. Piuttosto, ho una faccenda in sospeso con Monty. Sai che fine ha fatto?»  
«Che faccende hai in sospeso con quello scemo?»  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi, Bry.» gli fece il verso per poco prima. «Mi serve sapere dov’è.»  
«Non ne ho idea, francamente.»  
«Hai il suo numero?»  
«Sì.»  
«Prestami il tuo telefono, gli scriverò spacciandomi per te, se lo chiamo dal mio non risponde.»  
«Che seccatura.» sbuffò Bryce, ripescando controvoglia lo smartphone dalle tasche. «Non è che ti deve dei soldi?» aprì l’app di messaggistica, con la pagina sulla conversazione con Monty e glielo offrì. Era pulita, come se non si fossero mai scritti.  
«Può essere.» mormorò Justin distrattamente.  
Iniziò a comporre del testo, avviando la chat.  
“Dove sei finito? Perché sti giorni non sei venuto a scuola?”   
Attesero una risposta per una manciata di minuti, che infine arrivò, e fece sorridere Bryce - che sbirciava curioso - in una smorfia divertita.  
“sto pr i cazzi miewv coaa vuoi”  
«Il coglione dev’essere ubriaco fradicio, non ha nemmeno il correttore automatico.»  
Justin sembrava meno divertito, proseguì a scrivere.  
“Dove sei ora?”  
“no”  
“No cosa?”  
“no”  
Bryce sbuffò.   
«Che cazzo Jus! Sembra un litigio fra fidanzati così. Digli che se non ti dice dov’è è un vigliacco.»  
“Che c’è, ti vergogni di dirmi che stai all’hotel dei senzatetto?” scrisse Justin, guadagnandosi un’occhiata interrogativa di Bryce.  
Videro lampeggiare diverse volte la frase che li informava che Monty stesse componendo un messaggio, poi cancellato, poi ricomposto. Ci mise un’infinità di tempo a rispondere.  
“come lo sai”  
“Ho chiesto in giro, te l’ho detto voglio parlarti di persona. Piantala di fare il vigliacco e dimmi dove sei.”  
“sono lì”  
“Fra i senzatetto?”  
“già”  
“Aspettami lì.”  
Ancora una volta la scritta dei messaggi in composizione lampeggiò diverse volte, ma alla fine arrivò una sola laconica risposta.  
“ok”  
Justin mise una mano in tasca, prese il proprio di telefono e chiuse la chiamata con Tyler solo in quel momento, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Bryce.  
«Bene?» spiegò confuso e sarcastico il ragazzo. «Adesso che l’hai trovato ed hai anche un appuntamento galante posso riavere il mio telefono e andarmene a casa, grazie?»  
«No.» fu la voce di Tyler a rispondergli e veniva dalle sue spalle.  
Si girò di scatto, sulle prime interdetto. Ma quando vide che con lui c’era anche Tony Padilla e soprattutto che il ragazzo gli stava puntando una pistola al busto, lo stupore divenne immediatamente paura.  
«Down? Padilla? Cosa...» bofonchiò, alzando istintivamente di poco le mani. «Jus?» vide Justin intascare il suo smartphone come fosse il proprio.  
«Adesso ci facciamo un giretto Bry.» gli spiegò Tony fra i denti.  
«Dov’è la tua macchina?» chiese a bassa voce Tyler, la cui freddezza nel tono e nello sguardo aveva sufficientemente allarmato Bryce da ritenerlo una minaccia credibile.  
«Che cosa avete in mente?»  
Tyler nascose la pistola nella tasca della giacca dopo avergli mostrato chiaramente di aver sfilato la sicura. Non era visibile, ma si intuiva bene che la canna fosse puntata verso di lui.  
«Dov’è la tua macchina?» ripeté gelido Tyler.  
Bryce indicò col mento il taschino della propria giacca, e poi il parcheggio in fondo.  
«Le chiavi sono qui, l’auto è nel parcheggio laterale.»  
«Non vogliamo le chiavi, vogliamo che tu ci porti da Monty.» rivelò Justin.

  
Quando Bryce accostò, circa venti minuti dopo, erano sulla porzione finale di una larga strada sterrata che non aveva mai percorso in vita sua, e portava ad un vecchio complesso di scheletri di cemento che erano appartenuti a case e caseggiati abbandonati, spersi in mezzo al nulla. Aveva guidato trasportando Tyler, Tony e Justin con un nervosismo palese, tanto che più volte l’avevano invitato a rilassarsi o avrebbe rischiato di saltare uno stop o passare col rosso. Non avevano risposto a nessuna delle sue domande, e la cosa non aveva fatto altro che aumentarne l’ansia. Già dopo i primi tratti per allontanarsi dalla scuola si era reso conto di essere pedinato non troppo lontano da un’auto che gli era familiare: la jeep di Zach Dempsey, anche se non riusciva a vederne bene gli occupanti.  
Scesero tutti, Tyler lo teneva ora apertamente sotto tiro.  
«Cosa facciamo se è andato via?» chiese, titubante. Sembrava aver perso ogni barlume della sua baldanza.  
«Gli scriviamo ancora e continuiamo a girare per la fottuta città finché non salta fuori.» chiarì ostile Tony, porgendogli una mano. «Dammi le chiavi.»  
L’auto di Zach li raggiunse e posteggiò dietro la loro con qualche istante di scarto, quindi ne vide scendere Alex sul suo fedele bastone, Clay e lo stesso Zach.  
«Zach? Mi spieghi che diamine succede?» Bryce provò ad interpellare l’ex amico, trovandone solo uno sguardo serio e nessuna voglia di spiegarsi.  
«Cammina. Non fare cazzate Bryce, sei sotto tiro.» gli ricordò Tyler.  
«E ti assicuro che ha una buona mira.» puntualizzò ironico Clay.  
Si misero in moto, Zach, Justin e Clay presero una via laterale per fare il giro, Bryce, Tony, Tyler ed Alex invece si avviarono al tragitto principale. La meta erano i caseggiati abbandonati in cui tutti ricordavano di aver trovato Monty la volta delle Polaroid.  
«Se cerca di scappare o stronzate simili fermalo, o sparo prima a lui e poi a te.» chiarì serissimo Tyler.  
«Che cosa volete fare?» chiese per la decima volta Bryce, mentre i loro passi scricchiolavano sul terriccio sporco di pietrisco e occasionali pezzetti di vetro.  
«Lo scoprirai presto. Ma se non farai cazzate tranquillo, ne uscirai vivo e intero.» intervenne Alex.  
Si zittirono appena arrivarono alle rovine di cemento intaccate da un'infinità di graffiti più o meno artisticamente validi. Si guardarono attorno attentamente, e videro dall’altro lato ad una ventina di metri Zach, Justin e Clay fare altrettanto.  
Superarono un’apertura nel muro che doveva essere stata destinata a una porta, entrando in una stanza priva di soffitto. Lì, in un angolo fra sporcizia resti di lattine, bottiglie, cartacce ed erbacce, trovarono Monty, steso su un fianco. Lo videro sgranare gli occhi e rizzare nervosamente il busto, spaventato, appena li vide.  
«Che cosa...?» prese a dire, con la voce impastata. Non sembrava ubriaco, ma aveva un’aria sporca, spettinata e stanca. Indossava semplici pantaloni di una tuta sportiva, scarpe da ginnastica senza calze, una camicia pesante a quadrettoni e come cuscino aveva uno zaino dall’aria mezza vuota. Fra il suo corpo e il suolo sporco c’era solo una coperta sottile di pile dall’aria usurata. Si appoggiò al braccio destro, e lo videro alzarsi molto a fatica con qualche smorfia dolente. Il braccio sinistro non aveva più il gesso che giorni prima spiccava vistoso a tenergli fermo il polso e parte dell’avambraccio.  
Gli altri tre li raggiunsero, chiudendogli eventuali vie di fuga dall’altro ingresso dell’ampia stanza.  
«Mi hanno costretto a venire qui, non ne so nulla.» puntualizzò Bryce, con un nodo alla gola, accennando alla pistola di Tyler. Nodo alla gola che si strinse ancora di più quando si rese conto che Monty sembrava avere improvvisamente più paura di lui.  
«Vai vicino a lui.» ordinò Tyler a Bryce, che non tardò ad eseguire, affiancando Monty, spalle alla parete. Guardò un’apertura sul muro che doveva essere una finestra, ma notò con disappunto che fosse chiusa da sbarre arrugginite.  
«Hai armi o un telefono?» chiese Tony a Monty, mentre sfilava la seconda pistola dalla tasca della giacca.  
Il ragazzo inghiottì a vuoto, scosse la testa in un cenno negativo, poi gli indicò il proprio zaino.  
«Il telefono. Ma è scarico.» puntualizzò pianissimo. Nonostante fosse un ragazzo alto e ben piazzato, non aveva mai avuto una voce estremamente virile, ma in quel momento con gli occhi fissi sulla pistola, suonava tremendamente docile e remissivo. Era diverso da quando Alex gli aveva puntato la pistola alla gola giorni prima per avere le Polaroid. Tutti si resero conto che per quanto Monty fosse stato abile a fingere la prima volta, ora era sinceramente spaventato.  
Justin si avvicinò, lo squadrò meglio, quindi acchiappò lo zaino e ci frugò dentro. C’era il telefono, spento e dal vetro filato, una bottiglietta d’acqua con dentro pochi sorsi, un quaderno di scuola, qualche penna. Tornò a distanziarsi, e fra i due e il gruppo rimasero forse tre o quattro metri.  
«Adesso faremo una cosa, prendetelo pure come un gioco.» iniziò a spiegare Tyler, che oltre a puntare la pistola fissava Monty con un disprezzo particolarmente intenso, non tanto diverso da quello misto a disgusto che anche i compagni gli stavano riservando.   
«Un gioco che a due animali come voi piacerà.» proseguì. «Ci sono tre regole. La prima è che se non fate come vi diciamo, se provate qualsiasi stronzata incluso scappare, vi spariamo. Ma non al petto. Alle gambe, finché delle vostre rotule non rimarrà un cazzo. O magari le braccia, dai gomiti in giù? Cosa vi mancherebbe di più?»  
«N-non puoi essere serio, Tyler.» disse Bryce, squadrandolo ad occhi sgranati.  
«Lo sono. E non me ne fotte niente delle conseguenze di questa storia.» dichiarò serissimo.  
«Finirai in prigione.» obiettò l’altro.  
«Sì, e allora? Per quanto possano essere bravi i tuoi legali, Bryce, non penso siano capaci di riattaccarti le gambe, e questa è l’unica cosa a cui devi pensare ora.» gli ricordò crudelmente.  
«Ma…»  
Un colpo di pistola rimbombò con violenza inaudita fra quelle quattro mura, facendoli trasalire. Tyler aveva sparato alla parete alle spalle di Bryce, ad una trentina di centimetri di distanza dal suo ginocchio destro, con una freddezza più inquietante di ogni parola. Bastò a zittire ogni replica.  
«Seconda regola. Dovrete picchiarvi, ma non per finta. Anche se conto che questo passaggio non abbia bisogno di molte raccomandazioni, grazie al terzo punto.»  
Alex si sfilò lo zaino dalla spalla, sembrava leggero. Lo aprì e lo lanciò a terra facendolo ruzzolare poco lontano dai piedi di Monty e Bryce. Si poteva scorgere oltre la zip aperta la sagoma scura e allungata dell’impugnatura di un manganello semplice. Solo a quel punto, Tyler proseguì.  
«Terza regola. Il vincitore dovrà prendere quel bastone e usarlo per sodomizzare il perdente.»  
Qui Bryce non potè impedirsi di obiettare, mentre videro Monty sbiancare, letteralmente.  
«Ma che cazzo...? Siete tutti impazziti per caso?» cercò il viso di ognuno di loro con un’occhiata allucinata, incredula.  
Monty fece mezzo passo di lato e Tyler prese la mira alle sue gambe.  
«Fermo. Una stronzata, da anche uno solo di voi, e spariamo ad entrambi, te lo giuro.»  
Clay tirò fuori lo smartphone, e puntò Bryce con un cipiglio severo, astioso.  
«Vi conviene iniziare.» raccomandò serio.  
«Jensen? Che cos’è quello? Voi volete filmare questa merda? Che cazzo volete fare?» berciò Bryce.  
Il denso silenzio completo che ricevette da tutti non fece altro che aumentarne l’agitazione. Un rivolo pesante di sudore gli bagnava le tempie ed il silenzio desolante di quel posto non era d’aiuto. Erano appena le sei del pomeriggio, c’era ancora molta luce, si chiese quante chance ci fossero che un senzatetto andasse lì a quell’ora.  
«Che cos’hai fatto?» ringhiò dunque alla volta di Monty, che pallido e un po’ storto com’era sembrava sul punto di crollare da solo da un momento all’altro, senza bisogno di fare a botte. «Che cazzo gli hai fatto a questo stronzo per farlo impazzire definitivamente? Gli hai ammazzato il cane? Gli hai spaccato l’ultima fotocamera?»  
«Mi ha stuprato.» chiarì Tyler, stupendosi da solo per quell’ammissione impietosa e cruda. Avere una pistola fra le mani gli aveva sempre infuso un coraggio che non gli apparteneva davvero.  
Monty finalmente aprì bocca, aveva gli occhi sgranati e un’agitazione sempre più palese addosso, parlò direttamente a Bryce, che lo guardava in un misto di stupore e disgusto.  
«N-non lo faranno mai. Vogliono solo spaventarci. Non hanno le palle di fare una cosa simile.»  
«Non volete farlo?» sibilò Tyler. «Molto bene, allora si passa al piano B, non importa come: qualcuno deve pur fermarvi prima che voi due bestie andiate in giro a stuprare qualcun altro.» Puntò la pistola verso le gambe di Bryce, ma quello scattò prima che riuscisse a prendere la mira.  
Clay ebbe appena la prontezza di riflessi di iniziare a filmare che Bryce aveva già scagliato il primo pugno in faccia a Monty. Il ragazzo indietreggiò di due passi per il contraccolpo e la sorpresa.  
«Bry...ce?» mugolò ma quello gli fu addosso una seconda volta. A sto giro riuscì a schivarlo e restituirgli un mal piazzato spintone.  
«Com’è che riesci sempre a fare la cazzata più grossa di tutte, Monty?» ringhiò, furioso come non l’avevano mai visto, vittima della frustrazione schiacciante di chi non aveva mai perso in vita sua fino ad un punto simile. Gli tornò addosso, nettamente più rapido di lui e gli rifilò un destro ben piazzato alla bocca dello stomaco, con cui gli tolse il fiato. La reazione di Monty fu un destro che portò le nocche a scontrarsi con violenza sul naso di Bryce, facendogli schizzare il sangue in bocca e fino al petto.  
«Tutto quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto per te. Per aiutarti, coglione!» gli rispose altrettanto rabbioso.  
«Ti avevo detto di smetterla di fare stronzate. Era così difficile darsi una calmata per un po’, Monty? Che cazzo hai nella testa? Con Down poi? Che cazzo di problemi hai?»  
Era veramente furioso e il naso rotto non contribuì a migliorare la situazione. Si buttò su Monty in un placcaggio così violento da farlo sbattere di schiena al muro, facendogli sfuggire un gemito di dolore strozzato. Lo inchiodò lì tenendogli un braccio premuto al petto ed iniziò a colpirlo ripetutamente all’addome e al costato.  
Gli altri erano in religioso silenzio, attenti alla scena e a non rischiare di rientrare per sbaglio nell’inquadratura del telefono retto da Clay. Ogni colpo, ogni verso sofferente di Monty era un’ondata di soddisfazione che in ognuno di loro aveva un grado diverso. Tyler e Tony avevano abbassato le armi ma le tenevano ancora ben salde in mano. Il primo aveva sul viso una smorfia di puro compiacimento.  
Monty riuscì a liberarsi a fatica da quella presa, non solo sembrava già fiacco di suo, ma non attaccava quasi col braccio sinistro, segno che non doveva essersi ancora ripreso dall’ultimo infortunio.  
Sgusciò via dalla presa di Bryce grazie ad una testata che stordì anche lui oltre che il suo avversario, ma che gli diede modo di uscire dalla trappola della parete e scostarsi di due passi di lato. Curvo per il dolore al costato, stava iniziando a faticare ad incamerare ossigeno, il respiro era svelto, ma ogni boccata era un’agonia palese. Bryce lo inseguì facilmente, ancora in una posizione d’attacco, palesemente in vantaggio su tutti i fronti. Il primo pugno Monty riuscì a schivarlo più per fortuna che altro, ma il secondo gli investì in pieno la parte bassa della guancia sinistra, lì dove non aveva una guardia da sollevare per proteggersi: Bryce aveva letto bene il suo punto debole del momento. Il sangue non tardò a uscire dal labbro inferiore spaccato di Monty, e Bryce fu rapido a sfruttare il momento: al destro di poco prima fece seguire un gancio col sinistro che gli abbatté su una tempia facendolo crollare a terra in ginocchio. Subito dopo gli rifilò un calcio in pieno petto, mandandolo a cadere pesantemente all’indietro sul cemento sporco. Sentirono il più forte dei gemiti strozzarsi nella gola di Monty, e la soddisfazione che avevano provato fino a quel momento iniziò lentamente a incrinarsi. Non era più divertente, era un massacro a senso unico.  
Bryce non sembrò avere pietà per l’ex amico, non contento di averlo fatto finire a terra di malo modo continuò furiosamente, mentre quello alzava le braccia nel disperato tentativo di ripararsi. Quando Monty si copriva la testa infieriva sulle costole, se abbassava la guardia tornava a colpirgli la faccia, che divenne ben presto una maschera arrossata di sangue ed escoriazioni.  
Ci volle qualche minuto perché le braccia di Monty crollassero esauste ai lati del suo corpo disteso e Bryce, che gli si era inginocchiato accanto finalmente si fermò. Lo afferrò e rigirò bruscamente per portarlo a distendersi a pancia in giù. Era stanco anche lui, aveva il fiatone e il viso sudato, sporco di sangue e rabbia. Si allungò a sfilare il manganello dallo zaino a terra e Monty provò troppo debolmente ma ostinatamente a tirarsi su.  
«Sta fermo. Finiamola qui.» gli intimò fra i denti Bryce, bloccandolo a terra con un ginocchio piantato in mezzo alla schiena per scaricargli addosso il suo peso. Con la mano libera gli artigliò i pantaloni e le mutande e li abbassò in uno strattone brusco che fece sussultare violentemente Monty.  
Tutti, anche Clay, cercarono con lo sguardo Tyler, vittime di una preoccupazione crescente specialmente quando notarono l’espressione freddamente compiaciuta del ragazzo a quella scena. Ma nessuno osò fiatare, il video doveva andare avanti.  
«Bry.» rantolò a fatica Monty, la voce spezzata dal dolore, dalla debolezza e da un guizzo evidente di terrore. «Ti prego.» supplicò.  
«Sta zitto!» ringhiò nevrotico Bryce.  
Gli allargò le gambe con le mani e quello soffiò un altro gemito insieme a un singhiozzo spaventato. Clay si spostò un minimo, per avere un’inquadratura completa della scena: il volto di Bryce oltre a quello che stava per fare, doveva essere un dettaglio immancabile. Non aveva una visuale perfetta dei dettagli più crudi, ma tanto bastava a capire bene cosa stesse per succedere.  
Videro Bryce avvicinare la punta del manganello alle cosce di Monty, posizionarsi meglio per riuscire ad avere un controllo completo su di lui, guardare bene quello che stava facendo. E poi lo videro bloccarsi prima ancora che il bastone arrivasse a sfiorare le natiche nude del ragazzo.  
Clay smise di filmare all’istante, il respiro schiacciato nella mascella contratta, vide la piccola anteprima del video crearsi in rubrica. Durava ben tredici minuti.  
«Fermo.» ordinò secco Tyler, rivolto a Bryce.  
Quello mollò di scatto il manganello come se si fosse ustionato e si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi. Monty serrò all’istante le cosce, tremava e faticava a respirare ma la sua priorità all’improvviso fu di rimettersi su i pantaloni. Strattonò goffamente la stoffa con la mano destra finché non tornò più o meno al suo posto.  
«È...è così che volete fare?» bofonchiò Bryce inghiottendo sangue e saliva, scosso e spiazzato. Lo guardarono tutti con una certa confusione: un attimo prima era una furia ed ora fissava Monty con un’occhiata inorridita. «... non è possibile. No, n-on ha senso. Non... voi non l’avete fatto davvero.» balbettò.  
«Cosa?» gli chiese Zach, dando voce al pensiero di tutti.  
«Volete incastrarmi così, vero?» urlò Bryce, nuovamente infiammato.  
«Che cazzo dici?» gli ringhiò di rimando Tony.  
Bryce si portò le mani alla faccia, passandosi i palmi sugli occhi e tuffando poi le dita fra i capelli, manco si dovesse dare una svegliata. Monty intanto si era sdraiato su un fianco, dava loro le spalle raggomitolato in posizione fetale, vittima di sussulti frequenti di dolore.  
«No, non ha senso.» mugugnò Bryce, riuscendo a darsi un minimo una calmata. «Cosa volete fare, ora? Con quel video.»  
Tyler si fece passare il telefono da Clay, e dopo pochi tocchi sul touchscreen gli diede una risposta.  
«Il video è stato inviato ad una persona che non conosci e non potrai mai rintracciare. L’ho pagata per svolgere un semplice compito: ripulirlo perché non contenga alcuna traccia informatica o video e audio che possa comprometterci. Ad un mio ordine, lo pubblicherà su ogni social, piattaforma di video o mailing list della nostra scuola: ogni singola persona che conosci lo vedrà, inclusa la polizia.»  
«Avanti, dimmi cosa vuoi? Soldi? Spara una cifra.» lo invitò Bryce, dolente e nervoso.  
Justin ringhiò un verso infastidito.  
«Pensi che l’abbiamo fatto per i tuoi soldi del cazzo? Hai finito di muovere la gente come marionette col tuo denaro, Bryce.»  
«Dovrete fare solo una cosa.» spiegò dunque Clay. «Non fare più del male a nessuno.»  
«Eh?» chiese Bryce, spiazzato.  
«Già.» confermò Tyler con un sorriso beffardo. «Picchiate, violentate, date noia a qualcuno ancora una volta nella vostra inutile vita ed il video verrà pubblicato. E prima che vi vengano in mente geniali piani per ricattarci: non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che potete farmi, per fermarvi sono disposto a correre il rischio. Ma state sicuri che se torcerete un capello a uno solo di noi sarete fottuti. Se anche uno solo di noi sparisse per più di un ragionevole lasso di tempo senza preavviso, sareste fottuti. Se io sparissi dalla circolazione senza confermare costantemente al mio contatto che sto bene, sareste fottuti: sperate che non mi capiti mai niente nella vita. Comportatevi da esseri umani e non da bestie e non avrete nulla da temere.» Concluse, mentre Alex recuperava da terra zaino e manganello e Tony lanciava a terra le chiavi della macchina che aveva preso in precedenza.  
Bryce aveva i pugni stretti e tremava per il nervoso, fissando Tyler con un astio che non aveva bisogno di parole per essere espresso a pieno. Scoccò a Monty un’occhiata fra il turbato e il rancoroso, quindi tornò a chinarsi su di lui. Ebbe un’esitazione strana nei gesti, nel tono: prima sollevò una mano come se volesse toccargli una spalla, poi la ritrasse, mentre gli altri iniziavano a muoversi cauti verso l’uscita della stanza.  
«Hey.» li richiamò, fermandoli a metà strada. «Il telefono, non me l’avete reso.»  
«Non vogliamo che combini stronzate agendo a mente calda, Bryce.» gli spiegò ironico Alex.  
«Te lo renderemo a scuola.» precisò Zach.  
«Non combinerò stronzate, non chiamerò nessuno ok?» garantì quello, controvoglia. «Ma dovete farmi chiamare un’ambulanza per lui.» concluse, indicando Monty che a parte stare disteso sul fianco non aveva fatto concretamente altro sino a quel momento.  
Prima ancora che chiunque potesse obiettare qualcosa, sorprendentemente fu proprio Monty a scattare.  
«NO!» squittì con una punta di panico evidente nella voce. Si agitò subito, da che era faticosamente riuscito a calmare il respiro, ruotando un minimo il capo e il busto per cercare gli occhi di Bryce coi propri, stanchi e lucidi. «Vattene, lasciami stare.» scandì, dolente anche solo per il dover muovere la bocca per parlare.  
«Piantala di fare il coglione. L’ho capito.» gli sibilò Bryce, che lo guardava interdetto come se non sapesse da che lato provare ad acchiapparlo. «L’alternativa è camminare, ce la fai? No perché io non sono così sicuro di riuscire a portarti in braccio sino alla macchina.»  
«Non devi portare proprio un cazzo di niente, vattene!» lo respinse Monty, tornando a stendersi nella posizione precedente, col braccio sinistro alzato a coprirsi la testa manco potesse far sparire il mondo semplicemente nascondendosi sotto una manica.  
Gli altri sei si guardavano interdetti.  
«Che cosa hai capito?» si intromise Tony.  
«Non penso siano cazzi tuoi, Padilla.» sibilò Bryce, astioso, sfregandosi via il sangue dalla bocca con una manata ruvida.  
«Divertiti a portarlo in spalla fino alla macchina allora, noi non ti aiuteremo di certo.» fece spallucce Tony.  
Bryce sbuffò frustrato, impaziente. Afferrò con una mano l’orlo inferiore della camicia di Monty, con l’altra quello dei pantaloni e li strattonò per scoprirne la pelle, mentre quello cercava invano di bloccarlo.  
«Cosa ti sembra questo, Padilla?» ringhiò, faticando un minimo per tenere fermo Monty che gli sibilava insulti e maledizioni.  
La schiena del ragazzo era piena di lividi, troppo vecchi per essere stati causati dallo scontro di poco prima. Lividi che si estendevano al fianco, vicino ai glutei.  
«Devo aprirgli le gambe per farvi vedere il resto o ci arrivate da soli?» concluse rabbioso, rimettendogli i vestiti a posto.  
Monty sembrava aver recuperato un’energia disumana nelle sue condizioni: appena tornò libero dalla sua presa si diede la spinta coi palmi a terra, mettendosi su in ginocchio. Vederlo traballare e faticare così tanto, insieme alle implicazioni che quei lividi iniziarono a creare nella mente degli altri, rese quello spettacolo incredibilmente pietoso da vedere. Persino Tyler sembrava confuso.  
Monty si rimise in piedi aggrappandosi alla parete, su cui finì di schiena per non rischiare di cadere. Tremava di rabbia e dolore, il viso era una maschera di astio, sangue e lividi che iniziavano a gonfiarsi nei punti colpiti. Aveva le spalle tese, i denti stretti, e gli occhi sgranati di una bestia agonizzante messa all’angolo.  
«È stato… tuo padre?» chiese Justin, esitante.  
Fra tutti Clay sembrava quello più sconvolto: fissava un punto indefinito del pavimento come se stesse riflettendo su chissà cosa.  
«Non voglio... che chiamate… nessuna cazzo di ambulanza.» scandì Monty a fatica. «Fatevi i cazzi vostri. Andatevene via.»  
«Perché?» gli chiese Alex. «Se è stato lui devi denunciarlo il prima possibile.» consigliò, sentendosi decisamente strano a dar consigli accorati proprio a Montgomery.  
«Non lo farà mai.» spiegò lapidario Tyler.  
«E tu che cazzo hai da parlare?» gli ringhiò Monty.  
Tyler scattò verso di lui e Tony ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di sfilargli la pistola dalle dita. Il ragazzo non sembrava intenzionato ad usarla comunque, dato che si limitò a fronteggiare Monty, ancora più alto di lui vista la posizione curva dell’altro. Gli afferrò il colletto della camicia, andando a parlargli molto da vicino.  
«Lo sai perché so che non denuncerai chi ti ha stuprato, Monty? Perché mi hai fatto provare la stessa cosa. Com’è? Divertente da subire, vero?»  
Monty chiuse gli occhi, abbassando la testa pur di non guardarlo in faccia.  
«Non ne sai proprio un cazzo, Tyler.» biascicò a denti serrati.  
«Non lo so?» ringhiò Tyler. Una rabbia improvvisa gli accese la voce portandolo a strattonare l’altro e dimenticarsi di ogni minuscolo scampolo di pietà che poteva aver provato fino a quel momento. «Non lo so?!»  
«Hey, datti una calmata.» intervenne Bryce avvicinandosi, ma Tony si fece abbastanza vicino da chiarire a Bryce di non immischiarsi.  
Tyler non sembrava averlo nemmeno sentito comunque, dato che proseguì ad abbaiare in faccia a Monty come fossero soli.  
«Lo so benissimo cosa si prova, coglione! Umiliazione in cima a tutto, rabbia, nausea. Il dolore fra le gambe ad ogni passo troppo lungo o ogni volta che provi a star seduto non è niente, in confronto al resto.» era paonazzo, sembrava così teso che gli altri temettero che da un momento all’altro avrebbe colpito Monty. «Mi sembra di sentire ancora le vostre schifose mani addosso a tenermi fermo, a chiudermi la bocca. Sento ancora la puzza di ammoniaca di quel lurido cesso in cui mi avete infilato la testa, non riesco a dormire bene, a stento mangiare. Non riesco a levarmelo mai dalla testa, non ho un minuto di tregua, mi sento sporco e macchiato in maniera irrimediabile.»   
Monty rialzò le palpebre e lo spintonò con una manata debole al petto. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e il respiro nuovamente affannato.  
«Non ne sai un cazzo!» insistè. «Nessuno di voi ne sa un cazzo, di cosa significa soffrire davvero. Voi e i vostri problemi del cazzo da ricchi mocciosi viziati. Tutte le vostre stronzate perché mamma e papà non vi viziano abbastanza, perché nessuno vi capisce, i vostri insulsi problemi amorosi e quelle cazzate a scuola che chiamate bullismo, correndo a piangere da un adulto che vi possa offrire un facile vantaggio! Sempre disperati perché non siete abbastanza popolari a scuola, perché vi hanno insultato o riso dietro, pronti anche a tagliarvi le vene senza avere mai le palle di affrontare un cazzo da soli. Che cosa cazzo volete saperne voi?» prese fiato, la voce rauca e la gola frustata dai respiri rapidi e affannati. Fu lui sta volta ad afferrare la maglia di Tyler, ma la presa più che volta a strattonarlo sembrava un tentativo di reggersi in piedi e non cadergli addosso mentre abbassava nuovamente la testa e chiudeva gli occhi. Stava piangendo, proseguendo il suo sfogo nevrotico a bassa voce.  
«Non ne hai idea. Non ne hai proprio idea.» singhiozzava. «Un pezzo di legno nel culo per dieci secondi, Tyler. Quello non è uno stupro. Tuo padre che ti vende a tre schifosi ubriachi, è uno stupro. Essere legato una notte intera a prendere pugni, e i loro luridi cazzi è uno stupro. L’odore del loro sudore rancido, dello sperma, del fiato sul collo mentre ti ansimano le loro porcate co-...» si zittì per ricacciare indietro un conato, e non riuscì più a dire niente, la gola stretta dal dolore e da un pianto che non riusciva più a trattenere.   
Gli cedettero le gambe a Tyler si ritrovò, con suo stesso stupore a tendergli le braccia per sorreggerlo. Lo accompagnò a terra, mentre quello non gli lasciò mai andare la maglia, convulsamente stretta nel pugno chiuso.  
Tutti erano immobili, silenziosi, sotto shock. Persino Bryce sembrava agitato, sconvolto da quelle poche frasi e lo scenario ributtante che gli avevano creato in mente.  
Tyler si inginocchiò accanto a Monty, che non sembrava riuscire a stare nemmeno seduto dritto e finì per poggiarsi a lui con una spalla. La rabbia che aveva provato in tutti quei giorni verso il suo aguzzino si era improvvisamente calmata sotto il peso di una pietà veicolata dall’empatia. Per quanto Monty potesse accusarlo di non capire, lo sentiva molto bene il senso del suo dolore.  
«Non puoi quantificare il dolore degli altri sulla base del tuo.» gli spiegò un po’ confusamente, la voce bassa e molto più calma di prima. «Il tuo sarà sempre più intenso. E non è vero che non posso capire cosa senti. Non vuoi che nessuno lo sappia, che nessuno lo veda, l’idea degli sguardi pietosi dei medici e delle loro mani addosso ti terrorizza. Perché credi che non ti abbia denunciato? I soldi non mi mancano. È per la vergogna di finire in un tribunale, di sentire questa cosa diventare ancora più… vera, definitiva, un peso che non potrò più ignorare. E in fondo è già un peso che non potrò più ignorare per il resto della mia vita.»  
Monty aprì gli occhi, sollevando su di lui un’occhiata stanca, ormai al limite della sopportazione fisica e psicologica. Era uno sguardo disperato, e ritrovò il proprio stesso dolore in quello dell’altro. Gli bastò quello più che la sua voce per sentirsi crollare sulle spalle il peso schiacciante delle proprie colpe.  
«Mi… dispiace.» mormorò pianissimo, nascondendo la faccia contro la sua spalla.  
Tyler sentì una sensazione più liberatoria e appagante di tutti i pugni che aveva visto rifilare al ragazzo poco prima. In quel momento non comprese cosa fosse, ma quelle due singole parole di pentimento alleviarono il suo dolore come una dose ben piazzata di antidolorifico.  
Gli altri si avvicinarono lentamente, Clay si fece avanti andando ad accosciarsi accanto a loro.  
«Chiedere aiuto, a volte è la scelta giusta.» gli disse, mesto. «Tutti gli errori che ognuno di noi ha rimpianto alla morte di Hannah erano problemi per cui sarebbe bastato semplicemente chiedere aiuto, parlarci, agire. La cosa vale persino per te, Monty. Quante volte ti abbiamo visto arrivare a scuola con un livido in faccia, quante volte hai lasciato intendere ai tuoi amici che fosse colpa di tuo padre e nessuno ha fatto niente? Credimi, bisogna fare qualcosa prima che sia davvero troppo tardi.»  
«Non posso denunciarlo.» singhiozzò il ragazzo. «Non voglio, non posso.»  
Tutti si scambiarono un’occhiata nervosa, nessuno sembrava sapere cosa fare, e l’aiuto venne inaspettatamente da Bryce.  
«Sta iniziando a fare buio.» spiegò l’ovvio, la voce resa chiusa dal dolore pulsante che gli stava gonfiando il naso pesto. «Non possiamo lasciarlo qui, sta messo troppo male e di notte farà freddo. Aiutatemi a portarlo in macchina. Starà da me, basta che ce ne andiamo da questo posto di merda.» concluse controvoglia.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Bryce aveva detto che avrebbe ospitato Monty a casa sua quasi non ci avevano creduto, ma alla fine l’avevano davvero assecondato per forza di cose: non c’era altra soluzione così rapida e pratica. Si erano divisi in due gruppi, Zach, Alex, Tony e Justin sarebbero tornati a casa: Tony in particolare doveva metter via le pistole. Clay e Tyler invece, salirono in auto con Monty e Bryce anche per dare una mano al secondo che a stento riusciva a guidare bene. Avevano discusso qualche minuto sulla sicurezza di una simile mossa, ma convennero che fra il ricatto del video e le condizioni precarie di entrambi, i due non fossero più una minaccia ormai.  
Bryce li aveva portati in una zona residenziale che era ben lontana da dove sorgeva la villa dei suoi genitori. Non aveva spiegato perché ora vivesse lì, ma fu palese che non si trattasse di una sistemazione temporanea. Era un appartamento medio, non troppo piccolo ma nemmeno lussuoso, al secondo piano di una palazzina comunque ben tenuta in un quartiere borghese. Passare senza farsi notare non fu semplice, ma alla fine riuscirono a salire tutti e quattro senza essere visti da altri inquilini di passaggio, ritrovandosi in un salotto dall’arredamento moderno.  
Clay rimase con Bryce in cucina, che si era intanto munito di bende e ghiaccio istantaneo. Si stava pulendo il sangue dal muso per poter applicare il ghiaccio in tempo utile a ridurre il gonfiore. Rimasero in perfetto silenzio, uno seduto davanti al lavandino, l’altro in piedi come un secondino intento a fargli da guardia.  
Tyler invece aveva deciso di aiutare Monty. Durante il periodo trascorso al campo aveva appreso un minimo di nozioni di primo soccorso e si riscoprì inaspettatamente versato nel compito di infermiere. Monty era troppo dolorante e stordito per rifiutare il suo aiuto e per quanto assurdo gli paresse, si sentiva meno a disagio con lui che con chiunque altro in un momento simile. Quando si ritrovarono soli in bagno iniziarono però i primi problemi.  
«Quando è successo?» gli chiese Tyler, aiutandolo a sfilarsi la camicia senza torsioni troppo azzardate delle braccia, in particolare il sinistro.  
«Ieri. Comunque so lavarmi anche da solo, va via.» mugugnò quello, vittima di un’umiliazione cocente all’idea di farsi aiutare oltre quel punto.  
«Non ne dubito, ma più tempo passa più aumentano i rischi di infezioni. Non mi metterò a lavarti, tranquillo, ma non perdere altro tempo.» spiegò un po’ secco sul finale.  
«Infezioni, di che stai parlando?» gemette Monty, stordito.  
«Hai delle ferite addosso, escoriazioni e…» strinse i denti, cercando di spiegarsi solo con uno sguardo serissimo e non dover arrivare a dirlo a parole.  
Quando Monty capì le implicazioni di quello sguardo, le ferite di cui Tyler aveva troppa vergogna di parlare, dovette tapparsi la bocca con una mano per contenere l’impulso di vomitare.  
Tyler inizialmente non disse niente, distolse lo sguardo, lasciandogli tempo di riprendersi.  
«Non stare a mollo nella vasca, piuttosto fai una doccia, acqua non troppo calda, e prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. Io starò qui fuori dalla porta, se ti serve aiuto chiamami. Non chiudere a chiave, ok?» spiegò nel tono più pragmatico che poté, conscio del fatto che l’altro piuttosto che farsi aiutare per una cosa simile si sarebbe ammazzato.  
Lo vide annuire, quindi uscì dal bagno e chiuse la porta, accostandosi con la schiena allo stipite. Emise un sospiro pesante, quindi recuperò il telefono da una tasca e scrisse a sua madre che quella sera avrebbe fatto tardi. Erano già quasi le otto, non aveva idea di quanto ci sarebbe voluto.  
Rimase attento ad ogni suono in casa: dalla fine del corridoio dove sorgeva la cucina in cui aveva lasciato Clay e Bryce non veniva nessun suono particolare, erano zitti e fermi a quanto pare. Dal bagno dopo un po’ sentì i gemiti mal soffocati di Monty che stava evidentemente finendo di spogliarsi cercando di non farsi ulteriormente male. Quando sentì lo scorrere forte dell’acqua della doccia fu abbastanza sicuro che in mezzo a quello scroscio ci fossero parecchi singhiozzi di un pianto mal trattenuto.  
Monty ci mise parecchio tempo, prevedibilmente, fu dopo una ventina e più di minuti che lo scorrere dell’acqua si fermò e dopo altri dieci la maniglia della porta si abbassò e il ragazzo uscì dal bagno. Aveva un asciugamano allacciato alla vita, i capelli ancora umidi e l’aria ciondolante di chi non ce la fa davvero più a stare in piedi.  
Tyler gli si affiancò offrendogli sostegno, quindi lo guidò fino alla stanza che Bryce aveva indicato loro come la seconda camera da letto dell’appartamento. Inaspettatamente il ragazzo si era rivelato un padrone di casa accogliente, aveva lasciato all’amico libero accesso ad una stanza per sé, asciugamani, pigiami, o qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe potuta servirgli.  
La stanza era piuttosto semplice, palesemente destinata agli ospiti e mai usata, aveva un armadio di legno chiaro, una scrivania e un comodino su cui Tyler aveva già posato l’occorrente per le medicazioni. Accanto dall’ampia finestra che dava sulla strada c’era un letto singolo a una piazza a mezzo, su cui accompagnò Monty a stendersi.  
Ne valutò dall’alto le condizioni. Il corpo del ragazzo era una mappa martoriata da lividi e abrasioni, e la presenza dell’asciugamano gli impedì di vederne buona parte sparse fra le cosce ed i fianchi. Aveva il polso sinistro gonfio e il destro segnato da escoriazioni, intuì che probabilmente doveva essere stato legato. Prese un blister di compresse antidolorifiche dal comodino, ed una boccetta marrone dotata di contagocce, mostrandoli entrambi a Monty, che lo fissava a metà fra l’ansioso e lo speranzoso.  
«Non posso darteli entrambi, immagino ovviamente tu non abbia mangiato niente e non abbia la forza né la voglia di farlo ora. Scegline uno: antidolorifico e sperare che il sonno arrivi per la stanchezza, o sonniferi e sperare di non stare troppo male al risveglio.»  
«Quella merda non mi fa niente.» ammise fiacco il ragazzo, indicando gli antidolorifici. «L’ultima volta ne ho presi otto.»  
Tyler fece una smorfia contrariata.  
«Otto? La dose consigliata è due.» mise da parte le pastiglie, quindi aprì la boccetta. «Apri un po’ la bocca.» ordinò asciutto.  
Monty schiuse le labbra, senza osare tenderle più di tanto, quello inferiore era spaccato e la doccia calda non aveva contribuito molto a far coagulare il sangue, che brillava ancora lucido come uno sbuffo bizzarro di rossetto.  
Tyler gli fece cascare sulla lingua un numero giusto di gocce, quindi richiuse la boccetta. Si armò dunque di disinfettante, cotone, cicatrizzante e cerotti, ed iniziò con una incredibile pazienza a disinfettare e coprire graffi e tagli vari.  
Non dissero una parola, uno perché troppo stanco, dolorante e afflitto per farlo, l’altro perché capiva fin troppo bene come si sentisse e intuì che in un momento simile parlare non sarebbe stata la scelta più indicata. Inoltre capì, dalla progressiva diminuzione delle reazioni dell’altro, che il sonnifero stesse lentamente iniziando ad avere effetto.  
Fu decisamente strano ritrovarsi a curare la persona che gli aveva fatto una cosa così orribile solo una settimana prima, ma non poté impedirsi di provare quella stessa sensazione benefica e confortante che aveva avvertito anche quando Monty si era scusato. Pensò che fosse il fatto di avere recuperato sicurezza a livello emotivo, l’essere passato ad una posizione non più subordinata e di semplice vittima nei suoi confronti. In un certo senso ora era lui ad averlo in pugno, non solo per il video con cui l’aveva ricattato, ma proprio per l’atto di prestargli aiuto. Si era vendicato, gli aveva fatto del male, e si sentì quasi in colpa all’idea di averlo fatto pestare a quel modo mentre soffriva ancora le ferite fresche di uno stupro.  
Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, il suo respiro si fece un po’ più regolare e si ritrovò a fissare interdetto l’asciugamano che aveva in vita. Avrebbe dovuto infilargli almeno la biancheria prima di ficcarlo sotto le coperte? O sarebbe stato un risveglio decisamente troppo umiliante per l’altro la certezza di essere stato rivestito fino a quel punto?  
Finì di curare le ultime ferite con quel dubbio, mentre dalla zona della cucina o poco oltre, sentì un vociare leggero, segno che Bryce e Clay dovevano essersi finalmente rivolti la parola dopo mezz’ora buona di mutismo.  
  
  
Bryce e Clay si erano spostati da un po’ nel salotto adiacente alla cucina, che faceva anche da sala da pranzo. Bianco e nero erano i colori dominanti dell’arredamento minimalista e ordinato di quella sala. Clay si era seduto su una poltrona singola di ecopelle chiara, Bryce su quella al lato opposto. Per quanto Monty fosse ferito, gliele aveva comunque suonate in maniera rilevante. Il ghiaccio aveva arrestato il gonfiore del naso che per fortuna non era rotto, e la testata gli aveva piantato un bel livido e un mal di testa ancora immune ai blandi antidolorifici che aveva assunto.  
Era stato Clay a rompere il ghiaccio, con una domanda a bruciapelo che quasi aveva fatto sussultare l’altro, ancora intento a premersi ghiaccio sulla pelle.  
«Cos’è? Una sorta di punizione?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Questa casa.»  
«Ti interessa?» obiettò Bryce, che intanto aveva recuperato la consueta freddezza in un’occhiata sprezzante.  
«I tuoi non sopportano di avere uno stupratore in casa e ti hanno confinato qui?» ipotizzò Clay pungente.  
Bryce chiuse gli occhi, sembrava improvvisamente più stremato che mai.  
«Non sono affari tuoi.» ripeté in un sospiro pesante, scevro di aggressività.  
«Lo sono.»  
«Perché? Per il video che mi hai fatto? Credevo i patti fossero stare buono, non obbedire ciecamente ai vostri ordini.»  
«Sto solo cercando di capire.» spiegò Clay, serissimo.  
«Capire cosa?»  
«Le ragioni.»  
«Per cui vivo qui?»  
«Le ragioni, di tutti. I collegamenti dietro ogni singolo errore che abbiamo fatto.»  
«Hai troppo tempo libero da solo, Clay.» lo rimproverò stancamente Bryce. «Trovati una ragazza e usalo, vedrai che la voglia di pensare a tutte queste cazzate ti passerà.»  
«Sì, me l’hai già detto, dovrei scopare di più. Consiglio recepito, grazie.» alzò gli occhi al soffitto, con aria esasperata.  
Rimasero in silenzio un altro paio di minuti.  
«Le ragioni.» ripeté Bryce di punto in bianco. «Vuoi capire le mie ragioni?»  
«Vorrei capire tante cose di te, Bryce. Perché non sei in prigione prima di tutto.» si ritrovò ad ammettere astioso Clay. Poi si forzò alla calma, provò a spiegarsi meglio. «Ognuno di noi anche quando fa delle enormi cazzate ha le sue ragioni. E sì, mi interessa provare a capire anche le tue.»  
«Le mie ragioni.» mormorò Bryce, squadrandolo per la prima volta con un cipiglio più concentrato che diffidente.  
L’arrivo di Tyler li interruppe.  
«Come… va?» gli chiese dubbioso Clay.  
«Sta dormendo. Anche se non so quanto effetto abbia su di lui quel sonnifero. Potrebbe svegliarsi domani mattina o fra qualche ora e cercare di prenderne altri.» spiegò, orientando su Bryce un’occhiata fissa. «Devi tenerli nascosti. Non è nelle condizioni di assumere troppi medicinali.»  
«Eh?» mugugnò Bryce. «No, aspetta, io lo ospito non gli faccio da balia.»  
«Devi solo tenere via le medicine, Bryce. Non devi imboccarlo, lavarlo o cambiargli il pannolino, tranquillo.»  
Nonostante Tyler stesse cercando di rassicurarlo, videro Bryce irrigidirsi di colpo.  
«Pensi di farcela?» aggiunse Tyler sarcastico, per spronarlo ad una risposta.  
«Davvero ti ha stuprato?» chiese Bryce, a metà fra il sinceramente curioso e la volontà netta di cambiare discorso o forse provocarlo.  
Tyler fece una smorfia infastidita e annuì.  
«Non credevo fosse davvero un finocchio.» commentò Bryce, incredulo.  
«Non mi ha scopato, se è questo che intendi.» ammise fra i denti, Tyler.  
«Eh?» mugolò confuso Bryce. «E allora che cazzo stai dicendo?»  
«Ha usato un bastone.»  
«Che cazzo? Era questo che intendeva?» commentò Bryce, in un improvviso lampo di comprensione dei discorsi disperati di Monty poche decine di minuti prima. Sembrava spiazzato. «Quando è successo?»  
«Il giorno prima del ballo.» ammise Tyler, che insieme a Clay lo fissava perplesso.  
«Quello stronzo.» sibilò Bryce chiudendo gli occhi. «Era incazzato perché eri tornato a scuola. Voleva farti del male.»  
«E tu non l’hai fermato?» ringhiò Tyler.  
«Gli ho detto chiaramente di non fare un cazzo, e di smettere di combinare stronzate: mi aveva già messo abbastanza nella merda.» ribatté quello, scoccandogli un’occhiata amara. «Non mi ha ascoltato, e ora guarda come cazzo è finita.»  
Clay sospirò pesantemente e si inserì nello scambio in tono mesto, stanco.  
«Sono queste le ragioni di cui ti parlavo poco fa, Bryce. Aver litigato con te deve averlo fatto saltare in maniera spropositata.»  
«Ah quindi è colpa mia? Io che cazzo c’entro con la follia di quell’idiota?» lo rimbeccò, scagliando a terra la busta del ghiaccio ormai sciolto.  
«Tu l’hai manipolato.»  
«Eh? Che cazzo dici?»  
«Forse non te ne rendi nemmeno conto, Bryce. Forse sei abituato a farlo da tutta la vita per via della tua posizione privilegiata. L’hai fatto anche con Justin o chissà quanti altri. Tendi loro una mano amichevole, e in realtà li leghi a te creando una dipendenza senza realmente aiutarli ad uscire dai loro problemi. In questo modo ti crei la tua personalissima corte di fedelissimi. Ma in realtà non te ne importa un cazzo di nessuno di loro, e non ti sei ancora accorto che sei tremendamente solo.»  
Bryce lo fissava a occhi sgranati, troppo colpito dalle sue parole per reagire subito. Clay non poteva capire quanto profondamente avesse azzeccato con la propria intuizione, ma ne ebbe comunque il sentore dalla reazione confusa dell’altro.  
«Andatevene a fanculo fuori da casa mia.» sibilò Bryce senza guardarli.  
«Tranquillo.» gli rispose aspramente Tyler di rimando. «Non era nostra intenzione restare a fare un pigiama party con due stupratori.»  
«Piantala!» ringhiò Bryce, alzandosi di scatto in piedi. Barcollò appena, ed era già la seconda volta in un giorno che lo vedevano perdere la pazienza. Qualcosa era cambiato in lui, aveva perso sicurezza.  
«Di fare cosa?» lo provocò Tyler.  
Clay si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi all’amico.  
«Tyler, lascialo stare.» consigliò turbato.  
«Di chiamarmi stupratore.» protestò Bryce.  
«Perché, cosa credi di essere? Lo sappiamo tutti cosa facevi con gli altri stronzi nel club. Lo sappiamo tutti cos’hai fatto a Jessica e ad Hannah.»  
«È diverso!» ora stava urlando.  
«Dannazione, piantatela!» sbuffò Clay.  
«Diverso?» abbassò drasticamente la voce Tyler, come a provare a calmare gli animi nonostante fosse evidente che volesse ancora parlare. «Come?»  
«Quelle puttanelle mezze ubriache, che venivano a divertirsi con noi, non puoi chiamarlo stupro, Down. Non ho fatto del male a nessuna di loro, nemmeno ad Hannah se vuoi saperlo. Loro lo volevano, solo non l’avrebbero mai ammesso: perché mettersi in mutande in una vasca idromassaggio da sola con un ragazzo, altrimenti? Perché ubriacarsi fino a perdere i sensi in mezzo ad una squadra di giocatori di football in un ripostiglio isolato? Non ripetermi quelle stronzate sul consenso perché non reggono. Lo volevano, solo non erano capaci di ammetterlo e quando ad una ragazza dai modo di fare la vittima è la fine, è l’unico potere che ha e lo sfrutta tutto.» anche Bryce stava provando ad abbassare la voce, ma suonava comunque instabile, nevrotico.  
«Fammi capire. Siccome non ha fatto fisicamente male e perché erano svenute, secondo te non è stupro?» lo redarguì Tyler. «Siccome erano svenute o ubriache allora potevi usarle come oggetti perché secondo te volevano essere usate come tali e si stordivano di proposito per ottenere questo? Non è che stanotte ti viene voglia e ti fotti anche Monty mentre è sotto sedativi? In realtà lo vuole anche lui ma non lo ammette?» concluse, fortemente sarcastico. «Pensaci Bryce: ha accettato di venire nella tua tana ed è privo di sensi, abbiamo già due elementi chiave a quanto pare per gestire il tuo personalissimo concetto di consenso!»  
Bryce chiuse le distanze fra loro in una manciata di passi svelti, con la furia tipica di chi sta per attaccare.  
<Non mi faccio dare lezioni di morale da un segaiolo che stalkera la gente!>  
Clay si frappose fra loro.  
«Piantatela. E tu Bryce: abbiamo il video, non dimenticartelo.» gli ricordò serissimo.  
Il ragazzo ringhiò frustrato e rifilò un calcio a un tavolino colpevole solo di essere troppo vicino ai suoi piedi, facendolo crollare a terra insieme al soprammobile di legno che sorreggeva. Fece un rumore secco e fastidioso, ma non si ruppe nulla e fu ancora più irritante.  
«Bene.» ringhiò fra i denti, cambiando rotta verso un mobile basso a cassetti. Aprì il primo e ne estrasse un paio di chiavi che lanciò senza alcun preavviso a Clay. Si stava sforzando notevolmente di ostentare una calma che non aveva più ormai da ore, ma perlomeno aveva smesso di urlare. «Prima che vi venga la brillante idea di farmi fare da balia a Monty, quelle sono le chiavi di scorta dell’appartamento. Datele a chi cazzo vi pare del vostro gruppo di sfigati, perché io qui ci torno solo per dormire, questa casa è meno di un albergo per me. Lo vestite voi, lo aiutate voi, gli date da mangiare, lo portare a scuola, gli salvate la vita o lo ammazzate. Non mi importa, davvero. Entrate, uscite, fate quel cazzo che volete, non me ne fotte niente. Ma IO non voglio aiutare quello stronzo che mi ha definitivamente rovinato la vita con le sue…”ragioni” di merda. Se tu Tyler soffri della sindrome di Stoccolma e vuoi accudire uno che ti ha sodomizzato con un bastone prego, accomodati.» concluse, prima di ciondolare, stordito e dolente verso il corridoio che portava alla zona notte dell’appartamento.  
Clay e Tyler si scambiarono un’occhiata di silenziosa reciproca confusione.


	6. Chapter 6

Una volta tornati alle rispettive case, Tyler e Clay si erano subito connessi alla chat criptata e avevano raccontato ogni cosa agli amici. Chattarono tutta la notte, finché non si lasciarono con la promessa di rincontrarsi il giorno dopo. Era sabato, dunque niente scuola. L’incontro avvenne ancora una volta a casa di Caleb, e sta volta era presente anche lui.  
Si riunirono verso le dieci del mattino intorno al solito tavolo, seduti davanti a un caffé e ad una marea di potenziali discussioni da fare.  
«Bryce mi ha mandato il numero di Monty.» fu una delle prime cose che disse Justin agli amici. «Se ne vuole proprio lavare le mani insomma.»  
«Dovete convincere questo ragazzo a denunciare il padre.» si intromise Caleb, che come al solito faceva da voce della ragione: anche lui era stato aggiornato di ogni dettaglio, sebbene fin dall’inizio non fosse stato per niente d’accordo con il piano del ricatto. «Ciò che è successo è estremamente grave.»  
«Non lo farà mai.» disse Zach. «Il padre lo picchia da una vita, non ha mai nemmeno voluto chiedere aiuto a scuola. Al massimo scappava di casa, andava a stare da Bryce, finché il padre non smaltiva la sbornia.»  
«Però vendere il proprio figlio non è l’azione folle di un ubriaco.» obiettò Jessica, che sembrava profondamente intristita dalla faccenda.  
«Perché Bryce lo sta aiutando, comunque?» intervenne Alex, indicando Justin. «Se ne lava le mani ma se lo tiene in casa?»  
«Già, è strano.» annuì Clay. «Aveva qualcosa di strano, tutto il tempo.»  
«Si tratta di Bryce, avanti.» commentò acidamente Tony. «Non è certo per buon cuore. Offre sempre favori in cambio di qualcosa, no? Vorrà assicurarsi che non combini altre stronzate.»  
«Sono d’accordo.» confermò Tyler. «Non credo gliene freghi un cazzo dell’amico, ex amico o quel che è. Vorrà solo tenerlo d’occhio.»  
«Forse…» abbozzò timidamente Jessica. «...si sente solo.»  
Tutti a parte Clay la guardarono curiosi, con un lampo di incomprensione in comune.  
«C’è una cosa che vi devo dire, ma è una faccenda molto delicata e dovrete essere davvero discreti. Perché non è qualcosa in cui dobbiamo entrare, non ci riguarda.» spiegò, tesa. Sembrava estremamente restia a parlare nonostante avesse introdotto lei stessa la questione.  
«Di che si tratta?» la incoraggiò Alex.  
«Avete presente Chloe Rice? È la ragazza di Bryce.» precisò a favore di Caleb.  
«Quella che hai fermato nei bagni ieri pomeriggio?» le chiese il ragazzo.  
Jessica annuì.  
«La notte del ballo mi aveva confessato di essere incinta, di Bryce.» spiegò, prendendo a tormentarsi la gonna fra le dita.  
Diversi occhi si sgranarono, fissandola sorpresi, finanche allarmati. Non credevano che nulla li avrebbe più sconvolti dopo tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime settimane, e quella semplice piccola notizia distrusse in un attimo tutte le loro certezze.  
«Ieri s’è sfogata a lungo con me, sono l’unica con cui sembra avere il coraggio di parlare. Mi ha detto che qualche giorno fa la madre di Bryce l’ha invitata a casa per una chiacchierata. La signora Walker a discapito della facciata tranquilla che la famiglia ha messo su dopo il caso in tribunale è rimasta molto turbata. Voleva assicurarsi che Bryce non le avesse fatto del male, a quanto pare è l’unica della famiglia ad avere un po’ di buon senso. Chloe mi ha detto di averle confessato di essere incinta di suo figlio. Diceva che a quel punto la madre di Bryce sembrava spaventata, arrabbiata.»  
«Con lei?» chiese perplesso Clay.  
«No, con Bryce. Chloe mi ha detto che la signora l’ha subito chiamato e li ha costretti ad un confronto. Bryce non ne sapeva niente e non era affatto felice della notizia.»   
«Figurarsi se quello è pronto a diventare padre.» sbuffò malignamente Tony.  
«Hanno scelto di non parlarne con il signor Walker, ma la situazione alla fine si è risolta con la signora che invitava Chloe a scegliere cosa fare secondo coscienza, senza forzarla a tenere il bambino o meno. Chloe mi ha raccontato che la signora Walker contro il parere del marito ha deciso di punire suo figlio lasciandolo alla Liberty High School, e cacciandolo di casa. Secondo lei così imparerà a maturare un po’ di responsabilità. Gli ha lasciato un appartamento in cui vivere, un minimo di denaro con cui mangiare e studiare e nulla più.» fece un sorriso mesto a conclusione.   
«Una punizioni da ricchi, insomma. Un esilio.» ghignò Justin. «Bella merda, non deve manco lavorare, solo finire l’anno.»  
Rimasero in silenzio qualche secondo a processare quelle informazioni, e il primo ad intervenire fu Caleb.  
«A quanto ho capito, Bryce Walker è il classico prototipo di figlio unico in una famiglia piuttosto benestante, estremamente viziato e manipolatore. Ha sempre avuto una grande libertà nel gestire la propria vita, senza alcun controllo da parte dei genitori?»  
Quasi tutti annuirono e il ragazzo proseguì, rivolgendosi a Jessica.  
«La tua intuizione era probabilmente corretta. Credo che il problema di questo tipo sia proprio il sentirsi solo, ma non di recente, probabilmente da tutta la vita. La manipolazione che attua sulla gente per circondarsi di persone devote è un tipico atteggiamento di chi soffre di solitudine ma dispone di un certo potere con cui porre rimedio rapidamente. Si circonda di persone legate a lui non da un affetto sincero, che evidentemente non ha mai imparato a conoscere dai suoi genitori, ma da un guinzaglio che lo vede rimanere sempre in una posizione di controllo sugli altri. Avere controllo significa minimizzare le opportunità che le persone ti abbandonino.»  
«Che fai, provi a giustificarlo?» lo accusò di malumore Tyler.  
«Capire una persona non significa scusarne le azioni errate.» puntualizzò Caleb. «Solo… capirle, appunto.»  
«Ha ragione.» intervenne Justin, senza riuscire a nascondere un certo imbarazzo. «Con Bryce funziona così. Con me è stata la stessa identica cosa, fin da piccolo. Ti porta a credere di essere la tua unica chance di sopravvivenza, l’unico vero amico. È… come una droga.» concluse, con un profondo senso di colpa che gli altri non potevano capire sino in fondo. Dalla sera della scampata sparatoria aveva resistito, non aveva più toccato nessuna droga e aveva gettato tutta l’eroina che gli era rimasta. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti, né aveva capito se la voglia di smettere fosse solo passeggera, per via dello shock di quella notte, o magari per la speranza di poter riavere indietro una vita, Jessica.  
«A proposito di droghe.» intervenne Zach, con una smorfia schifata. «Oltre a spacciarne diversa a scuola, so per certo che a molti in squadra ha fornito dosi di steroidi. Fra questi c’era anche Montgomery, fra l’altro.»  
«Steroidi? A dei ragazzi di meno di 18 anni?» soffiò Caleb nervoso. «Quella merda ha effetti tremendi e ci vuole tempo per disintossicarsi anche solo da poche settimane di utilizzo. Incrementa i comportamenti violenti, gli episodi di perdita di controllo, può dare un sacco di problemi nelle fasi della crescita. Anche questo è un esempio lampante di manipolazione e controllo comunque.»  
«Problemi che portano altri problemi.» intervenne Clay, esasperato, passandosi una mano sul viso. «E se data a persone già aggressive di loro, ecco spiegata la causa di certi effetti.»  
«Il coach li copriva, non potevamo fare niente.» ammise aspramente Zach, sulla difensiva.  
«Non intendevo accusarti, Zach.» si scusò Clay.  
«Quindi cosa consigli di fare?» alzò di poco la voce Tony, come a bloccare sul nascere qualsiasi battibecco, rivolgendosi a Caleb. «Con Bryce intendo. Dargli l’affetto e l’amicizia che non ha mai avuto realmente?» propose fortemente sarcastico.  
«Non dovete fare niente.» sospirò Caleb. «Avete scelto la vostra via nel momento in cui avete iniziato a ricattarlo. Da una cosa simile non si può tornare indietro, a livello emotivo. È difficile già di norma, figurarsi con una personalità di quel tipo. Ma non escluderei comunque che provi anche un briciolo di pietà per Montgomery e che la scelta dei suoi genitori con quello che è accaduto alla sua fidanzata, possano effettivamente portarlo a riflettere un po’ sulla sua vita e i propri errori.»  
Tony gli rivolse un sorriso docile, e gli diede una pacca gentile fra le spalle.  
«Sei troppo ottimista, Caleb.»  
«Deformazione professionale, scusa. Col pessimismo sul ring tanto vale iniziare a picchiarsi da soli.» scherzò il ragazzo.  
«In sostanza…» si intromise Alex. «...dobbiamo portare avanti il ricatto, distruggere le ultime armi e guardarci costantemente le spalle.»  
«E tenere d’occhio Bryce e Monty.» aggiunse Zach con un’alzata di sopracciglia.  
«Delle pistole me ne occuperò stasera, quando l’officina sarà vuota.» assicurò Tony. «Dovremo ripetere qualcosa di molto simile all’altra volta, quindi beh, fatevi sotto, mi servono almeno quattro o cinque volontari.»  
«Qualcuno dovrebbe andare a controllare come sta Monty, comunque. Almeno i primi giorni.» disse Zach. «Che Bryce provi o meno pietà per lui beh, onestamente non ce lo vedo a prendersene cura.»  
«Posso andarci io.» si offrì Tyler con un sospiro rassegnato. «Tollera di più l’essere aiutato da me che da Bryce, anche se non capisco bene perché.»  
«Non andarci da solo.» commentò Jessica, preoccupata.  
«Posso accompagnarti io.» propose Clay.  
«E se dovesse servire, anche io.» si aggiunse Justin. «Ma credo siano abbastanza fuori gioco entrambi per qualche giorno.»  
«Tenete sempre i cellulari a portata di mano, per sicurezza.» si raccomandò ancora Jessica.  
«Se Bryce ci avesse voluto fare del male l’avrebbe fatto ieri.» commentò Clay. «Era veramente fuori di sé. Monty è già tanto se sta in piedi da solo.»  
Si misero d’accordo a quel modo dunque. Clay e Tyler avrebbero fatto visita a Monty verso mezzogiorno. Tony, Justin, Caleb, Zach, Alex e Jessica avrebbero pensato quella sera a distruggere definitivamente le due pistole e spargerne i resti in giro come avevano fatto per il fucile.  
  
  
Quando Clay e Tyler arrivarono, trovarono il portoncino d’ingresso del palazzo aperto: era tutto sommato una zona tranquilla, evidentemente potevano permetterselo senza temere furti. Salirono fino alla porta dell’appartamento di Bryce, il numero tre, e bussarono diverse volte. Stavano quasi per mettere mano alle chiavi che il ragazzo gli aveva lasciato la sera prima, quando sentirono la serratura scattare e se lo ritrovarono davanti ancora in pigiama, stordito e indolenzito.  
«Potevate usare le chiavi.» li salutò con quel rimprovero svogliato fra le labbra, prima di farsi da parte e farli entrare. Aveva il naso gonfio e qualche altro livido e abrasione più leggero, ma il ghiaccio applicato la notte aveva aiutato.  
«Ti sei appena svegliato? E Monty?» chiese Clay, entrando nell’ormai familiare salotto.  
Dall’arcata che conduceva alla cucina videro un po’ di disordine sul tavolo e sui ripiani.   
«Monty è stato una gran rottura di palle stanotte. Ma sta ok, più o meno.» spiegò passandosi una mano sugli occhi arrossati e stanchi mentre si muoveva verso la cucina.  
C’erano due piatti vuoti e sporchi sul tavolo, due bicchieri, un cartone di succo di frutta ribaltato al centro e due lattine di birra vuote.   
«Si è svegliato prima del tempo?» chiese Tyler.  
«Già. Alle tre del mattino. E gli ho dovuto dare altre gocce per rimetterlo ko fino alle otto.»  
«Quante?»  
«Non me lo ricordo, sei, sette, ero stanco, forse ne è caduta qualcuna in più.» spiegò svogliatamente mentre prese ad armeggiare con la macchinetta del caffé. Non sembrava molto pratico anche solo a fare il caffè.   
«Sono troppe.» lo informò Tyler.  
«Senti, stanotte dormi qui se vuoi. Pensaci tu dato che sei così bravo.» sospirò Bryce stanco. «Stava male, parecchio, era uno spettacolo orribile: piangeva e non riusciva a stare calmo, gliele ho dovute praticamente ficcare in bocca quelle fottute gocce e ci ha messo mezz’ora a riaddormentarsi. Comunque alle otto s’è svegliato e stava di nuovo di merda. L’ho costretto a mangiare e bere qualcosa e gli ho dato gli antidolorifici.»  
«Suppongo troppi anche di quelli.» commentò sarcastico Clay.  
«Non mettertici anche tu Jensen.» sbuffò Bryce, che litigando con la macchinetta stava già iniziando a perdere la consueta flemma. «Ne voleva otto, gliene ho date quattro.»  
«E la dose consigliata era due.» sospirò Tyler.  
«Ripeto.» sibilò Bryce fra i denti, riuscendo finalmente ad attivare la dannata macchina del caffè. «Stanotte ci state voi qui e gli date tutte le dosi giuste che volete di ogni cosa.»  
«Dov’è?» chiese Tyler.  
«Dove dev’essere, nella sua camera.» li informò indicando il corridoio.  
I due ragazzi si lasciarono Bryce e caffè alle spalle per raggiungere la stanza dove si trovava Monty. La tenda abbassata sulla finestra smorzava la luce di mezzogiorno rendendola bianca e delicata, ma il ragazzo era sprofondato sotto le coperte fino a sopra la testa pur di non vedere nulla.  
«Monty?» lo chiamò Clay appena superarono la porta aperta.  
Lo videro affacciarsi di poco oltre le coperte, era sdraiato sul fianco destro. Aveva gli occhi arrossati, stanchissimi, il destro un po’ gonfio insieme al relativo zigomo.  
«Che ci fate voi qui?» gli chiese, la voce bassa e ovattata.  
«Controlliamo come stai, semplice.» gli rispose Clay. «Non credevamo nemmeno che Bryce ti avrebbe dato da mangiare.»  
«L’ho anche vestito, se ti interessa.» li informò sarcastico Bryce, che fermo vicino allo stipite della porta con una tazza di caffè in mano li aveva evidentemente raggiunti in silenzio. «Il nostro infermiere a quanto pare non ne è stato capace.» sfotté apertamente Tyler.  
«Detto da uno che non riusciva nemmeno a farsi il caffè.» intervenne altrettanto sarcastico Clay.   
Tyler li ignorò, si accostò al letto tornando a rivolgersi a Mony. Gli indicò il punto in cui dalla sagoma fra le coperte intuiva ci fosse il suo braccio sinistro.  
«Mi fai vedere il braccio?» suonava abbastanza tranquillo, cauto.  
Monty li guardò interdetto, ma obbedì, abbassando le coperte fino a tirare fuori il braccio sinistro. Aveva il polso gonfio, rigido e arrossato.  
«Avevi un gesso, una settimana fa. Che fine ha fatto?» gli chiese Tyler, ricordando fin troppo bene quel dettaglio. Ce l’aveva proprio il giorno in cui l’aveva aggredito nel bagno. Sentì una nuova ondata di umiliazione ricordargli che a Monty era bastata una mano sola per sottometterlo e scacciò quel pensiero doloroso a fatica.  
«L’ho tolto.» ammise controvoglia lui, distogliendo lo sguardo e tornando a seppellire l’arto sotto le coperte.  
«È una frattura?»  
«No. Distorsione. Al polso.»  
«Non puoi lasciarlo così. Va come minimo fasciato, ma se la giuntura non è ben allineata o la situazione è peggiorata rischiamo di fare più danni che altro ed io non posso aiutarti, per curare questo. Devi andare al pronto soccorso.»  
«No. Inizierebbero a far domande.» obiettò Monty. «E con quali soldi dovrei pagare la visita e un nuovo gesso? L’assicurazione a stento ha coperto il primo.»  
«Perché l’hai tolto, si può sapere?» sbuffò Bryce.  
Monty gli scoccò un’occhiata nervosa.  
«Per liberarmi.» ammise a bassa voce.  
«Da cosa?» chiese un po’ titubante Bryce.  
Monty rimase in silenzio sulle prime, poi parlò, in un’ammissione riluttante.  
«Mi ha picchiato con un bastone per riuscire a mettermi giù, a legarmi più facilmente al letto. E il gesso si era spaccato.»  
«Sei riuscito a sfilare il braccio?» ipotizzò Clay con quanta cautela la sua voce gli consentisse.  
Monty annuì.  
«Quando hanno… finito, se ne sono andati in cucina a farsi una birra come niente fosse. Li sentivo ridere, ruttare, dire stronzate. Avevo paura che sarebbero tornati e avrebbero continuato. Così ho tirato il braccio più forte che potevo e sono riuscito ad aprire la spaccatura nel gesso, abbastanza da sfilare la mano. Quando sono riuscito a slegare la corda ho pensato solo a prendere lo zaino, una coperta, e fuggire.» aveva gli occhi chiusi, il respiro agitato e la mente affollata di ricordi grotteschi e ancora troppo vividi.  
«Perché l’ha fatto?» chiese Clay.  
Bryce era improvvisamente scivolato in un mutismo teso, col muso sprofondato nella tazza del caffè da cui non stava neanche effettivamente bevendo.  
«Quella… fottuta, fottutissima stronzata della sparatoria a scuola.» sibilò nervoso Monty.  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi.  
«Eh?»  
«Quello scherzo del cazzo.» proseguì Monty fra i denti. «Il giorno dopo la polizia è venuta a casa a fare domande. Mio padre ha precedenti con la vendita illegale di armi, ed io non devo essere rimasto molto simpatico al paparino di Alex. Pensavano potessi essere stato io, a voler sparare, o ad aver venduto armi a scuola. Come i poliziotti se ne sono andati, mio padre se l’è presa con me: aveva un affare importante in porto ed era incazzato perché con gli occhi della polizia addosso per questa stronzata ha dovuto rimandare di mesi.» aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma non era certo tristezza, semmai un nervoso mal trattenuto.  
Fu Bryce a trovare la forza di parlare, perché Clay e Tyler si stavano scambiando occhiate caute, allarmate.  
«E giorni dopo ha deciso di rifarsi su di te?»  
«Ogni giorno era sempre più paranoico, diceva che appena si allontanava un minimo dal quartiere qualcuno lo pedinava, la polizia forse.» ammise senza riuscire più a trattenere un pianto rancoroso, irato. «Diceva che era colpa mia, mi ha picchiato ogni fottuto giorno finché non gli è venuta la brillante idea di provare a usarmi per guadagnare in fretta. Ha...ha fatto debiti ovunque. Lui dice che li ha fatti per farmi studiare, per mantenermi. Cazzate. Li ha fatti per sé.»  
«Devi denunciarlo. È troppo pericoloso.» gli disse Clay.  
«Per una volta sono d’accordo con Jensen.» intervenne Bryce, che intanto era entrato nella stanza e aveva mollato la tazza vuota su un mobile a caso. Persino lui sembrava scosso da quei racconti e la brutalità di quelle situazioni.  
«Non posso.» dichiarò Monty, cercando a fatica di smettere di piangere.  
«Non puoi o non vuoi?» chiese Tyler.  
«Mi porterebbe giù con sé.» ammise il ragazzo, lanciandogli un’occhiata spaventata. «Se devo rischiare di andare in prigione piuttosto lo ammazzo.»  
«Non sarebbe una cattiva idea.» confermò Tyler, cupo.  
«A seconda della situazione un avvocato decente potrebbe farla passare per legittima difesa.» intervenne Bryce. «Wow, sono d’accordo anche con Down, che primato.» aggiunse sarcastico.  
Clay li guardò tutti con un vago timore, sebbene non sentisse esattamente l’impulso di provare a difendere il padre di Monty da un destino simile. La sua recente indagine nei perché delle ragioni altrui, anche quelle dei carnefici oltre che delle vittime, non arrivava ancora a contemplare nell’empatia livelli di crudeltà simile. Già includerci Monty dopo quello che aveva fatto era stato duro. Ma la deriva che la conversazione stava prendendo comunque non gli piacque, anche perché sapeva bene che tanto Tyler quanto Monty fossero abbastanza provati mentalmente da fare davvero una cosa simile, e persino Bryce, forse.  
«Ora dobbiamo pensare a farti controllare e curare il braccio, comunque.» provò a dire, buttandola sul pratico.  
«Con quali soldi?» obiettò Monty, calmando a fatica i respiri. «Non voglio che rischino di capire cos’è successo.»  
«Te lo pagherò io, ok?» sbuffò stancamente Bryce. «E nessuno fa domande quando paghi in contanti, né possono obbligarti a fare altri controlli che tu non voglia. Dì che sei caduto dalla bici e ti sei un po’ ammaccato, gli basterà.»  
«Potrebbe funzionare.» si ritrovò suo malgrado d’accordo Tyler. «Non spiega l’occhio nero sicuramente, ma è vero che quando non coinvolgi l’assicurazione nessuno fa domande.»  
Clay fissava Bryce con un cipiglio interdetto. Jessica aveva detto loro che i genitori l’avevano lasciato con ben pochi fondi, ed ora era disposto a spendere qualche centinaio di dollari per Monty? Una parte di lui era disposta a credere che ci fosse davvero un piccolo fondo di bontà in quel ragazzo, ma per il resto continuava a vederlo esclusivamente come il mostro che aveva violentato Hannah, Jessica e chissà quante altre ragazze. Probabilmente, pensò, stava semplicemente cercando di comprarsi ancora una volta la fedeltà di Monty perché stesse buono. Fra i due quello che sarebbe stato più danneggiato dal ricatto del video sarebbe stato infatti sicuramente lui.  
Monty non ebbe più la forza di contestare e si limitò a porre una condizione.  
«Dovete darmi altri antidolorifici. Non riesco ancora a stare seduto, ho la schiena a pezzi, si accorgeranno che qualcosa non quadra.» strinse i denti, inghiottendosi le ultime lacrime mentre scandiva, imperativamente che:» Non voglio le mani di nessuno addosso.  
«Altre due pastiglie.» concesse Tyler. «Ma poi dovrai reggere fino a domani senza prenderne altre, è rischioso e più ne prendi meno faranno effetto dopo.»   
«Va bene. Due. Datemele ora, andiamo ora.» propose disperato il ragazzo, che già stava iniziando a sentire gli effetti delle ultime pastiglie svanire dopo solo poche ore da che le aveva assunte.  
«Accompagnatelo voi.» disse Bryce agli altri due. «Non voglio farmi vedere in giro con la faccia ridotta così. Gli lascerò i soldi.» spiegò asciutto, come se avesse esaurito tutta la dose di gentilezze giornaliere.


	7. Chapter 7

Clay e Tyler accompagnarono senza intoppi Monty al pronto soccorso. Durante l’attesa avevano saccheggiato una macchinetta delle merendine, cercando di dare al ragazzo solo cibo morbido e facile da masticare. In merito alle spiegazioni che avevano pianificato dovettero improvvisare un po’, perché il medico che li accolse era lo stesso che gli aveva ingessato il braccio la prima volta. Monty dichiarò di essere caduto dalla bici e di avere così rotto accidentalmente il gesso, e se la cavò con un rimprovero annoiato e molto poco empatico sul non fare attività sportive di alcun genere con un braccio in quello stato. Fu una fortuna che l’uomo sembrasse decisamente poco interessato alle condizioni del ragazzo, ma solo a concludere l’ennesima visita prima della fine del turno del sabato pomeriggio. Aveva infatti accolto quella storiella senza contestare l’ovvia presenza di lividi ben marcati sul volto di Monty e di una fasciatura rudimentale che gli avevano messo al polso destro, per evitare che si notassero le abrasioni causate dalle corde.  
Il polso sinistro era prevedibilmente peggiorato, e sto giro gli avevano applicato un tutore rigido ed una fasciatura semplice, in modo che potesse applicare del ghiaccio per tenere sotto controllo eventuali gonfiori e infiammazioni dati dalla distorsione. Fra l’attesa, la lastra e l’applicazione del tutore, fu un processo abbastanza lungo e noioso, ed uscirono solo verso le sette di pomeriggio. Monty era ancora decisamente molto stanco e mal messo, ma mentre Clay e Tyler erano in sala d’attesa, lui aveva accolto di buon grado l’offerta di una dose di antidolorifici sufficiente a scordarsi gran parte dei suoi lividi ancora freschi. Bryce aveva tenuto fede alla sua parola e aveva davvero pagato interamente le spese di tasca propria.  
Erano appena risaliti in macchina, Tyler alla guida, Clay sul sedile del passeggero e Monty accasciato sui sedili di dietro.   
«Mi... serve un favore.» annunciò Monty titubante.  
«Cosa?» gli chiesero quasi in coro gli altri due.  
«Una cosa sola, è importante. Ho bisogno che mi portiate a casa mia.»  
«Eh?!» esclamò Tyler, che aveva appena messo in moto e stava uscendo dal parcheggio del pronto soccorso.  
«Perché vuoi tornarci?» aggiunse Clay voltando il capo per lanciargli un’occhiata indolente.  
«Non voglio tornare a starci, non vorrei nemmeno metterci mai più piede, in realtà.» spiegò Monty, nauseato. «Ma sabato sera è l’unico giorno della settimana in cui mio padre non è sicuramente in casa, alle otto - cascasse il mondo - lui esce con i suoi amici a ubriacarsi, fare il giro delle puttane fuori città e altre stronzate che lo tengono fuori tutta la notte. Lo fa anche gli altri giorni se ha voglia, ma il sabato è un appuntamento fisso che non ha mai saltato.»  
«Cosa intendi fare? Prendere qualcosa finché lui non c’è?» ipotizzò Clay.  
«Già.» confermò Monty.  
«È rischioso.» propose scettico Tyler.  
«Possiamo percorrere la via e vedere se c’è la sua auto o meno, per capire se è in casa.»  
Tyler approfittò di un semaforo rosso per scoccare a Clay un’occhiata dubbiosa, e ne ottenne di rimando una altrettanto scettica insieme ad un sospiro pesante.  
«Ne vale la pena? Se ti servono vestiti e stronzate del genere posso procurarteli io.» obiettò Tyler, che non sembrava decisamente in vena di fare quella sosta.  
«La macchina.» spiegò Monty. «È mia, ed è l’unica cosa che ho. Quando sono scappato non ho preso le chiavi, erano in cucina.» spiegò inghiottendo a vuoto. Era palese che raccontare e ricordare quei momenti fosse uno sforzo quasi insostenibile. Con la mano destra stava tormentando la bustina di ghiaccio istantaneo che gli avevano lasciato.  
«Va bene. Ma se c’è l’auto di tuo padre o qualsiasi cosa fuori posto ce ne andiamo all’istante.» concesse Tyler.  
«Mh.» annuì Monty.  
«Hai il telefono con te?» gli chiese Clay.  
«Sì.»  
«Mandami l’indirizzo, farò da navigatore a Tyler.»  
Monty recuperò lo smartphone dalla tasca ed un po’ impacciatamente fra ghiaccio e braccio steccato, eseguì.  
«Vivi da solo con tuo padre? Non hai fratelli?» gli chiese Tyler.  
«Già.»  
«In città o fuori non hai altri parenti?» aggiunse Clay.  
«No.» ammise, laconico.  
Sia Tyler che Clay avrebbero voluto chiedergli di sua madre, ma l’istinto gli suggerì loro che non fosse il momento giusto, a giudicare dal tono spento del compagno.  
Il resto del viaggio passò quasi in completo silenzio, fra indicazioni stradali e poco altro, e alla fine arrivarono alla via dove si trovava la casa.  
  
Era un quartiere periferico, con poche abitazioni rade disseminate su una strada dall’asfalto vecchio e rovinato. Le case erano strutture datate dai giardini sciatti e trascurati, con solo qualche rara eccezione. La percorsero in lungo due volte, per assicurarsi che l’auto del padre di Monty non fosse in vista. Il problema era che mancava all’appello anche quella del ragazzo. Accostarono di fronte alla casa solo dopo il secondo giro, erano già le otto e mezza di sera. Monty fece per scendere dall’auto con un gesto rabbioso, il viso livido segnato da una smorfia iraconda.  
«Monty? Non vorrai mica andare dentro?» scattò Clay, nervoso.  
«Sì.» gli rispose in un sibilo il ragazzo, sbloccando la portiera.  
«Aspetta.» lo fermò Tyler. «E se fosse in casa o se ci fosse qualcun altro?»  
«Non c’è la macchina, è impossibile che sia rimasto in casa senza l’auto.» obiettò Monty, ma era evidente che anche lui fosse spaventato, ma l’assenza della propria auto era un dettaglio capace di irritarlo più di quanto non fosse spaventato.  
«Se la tua macchina non c’è che senso ha rischiare?» insisté Tyler.  
Monty non rispose, era già sceso.  
«Cazzo.» mormorò Clay slacciando la cintura.  
Tyler lo richiamò prima che scendesse anche lui.  
«Clay. Se proprio dobbiamo farlo facciamolo in maniera intelligente. Stai in macchina, mettiti al volante e tieni il motore acceso: stai pronto a partire.» spiegò mentre prendeva a frugare da qualche parte sotto il proprio sedile.  
L’amico lo guardò confuso, senza capire il perché di quella manovra.  
«Che hai in mente?»  
«Non lasciarlo solo, semplicemente questo.» chiarì sbrigativo.  
All’improvviso Clay capì perché Tyler voleva che fosse lui a stare alla guida: da sotto il sedile aveva estratto una pistola e ora la stava occultando nella tasca della giacca.  
«Tyler?!» quasi urlò.  
«Lo so. Ne parliamo dopo. Ok?» lo liquidò il ragazzo, scendendo subito dalla macchina.  
Se c’era una cosa che stava cambiando ormai da settimane in lui era la volontà di agire, di fare qualcosa anziché limitarsi ad osservare come aveva fatto per tutta la vita da dietro l’obiettivo di una fotocamera. La sua voglia di reagire si era condensata nel peggiore dei modi una settimana prima, quando aveva deciso di imbracciare un fucile, ma ora era diverso. Ora non voleva attaccare: per qualche ragione che non capì sul momento, voleva proteggere, anche se si trattava di uno come Montgomery de la Cruz.  
Clay suo malgrado obbedì, sibilandogli dietro di sbrigarsi mentre scivolava al posto di guida e accendeva il motore. Tyler raggiunse svelto Monty, che intanto aveva recuperato la chiave di casa da sotto un mattone del vialetto e stava entrando come una furia.  
«Aspetta.» lo richiamò a bassa voce, tallonandolo senza mai mollare l’impugnatura della pistola, a cui tenne comunque la sicura inserita.  
Monty quando vide l’arma sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo con una sorpresa stordita: sembrava meravigliato già dalla semplice presenza dell’altro. Non ebbe comunque nulla da obiettare, perché appena rivide l’interno di casa sua una zaffata di nausea e timore viscerale lo aggredirono, rendendolo ben lieto di quella sensazione di protezione inattesa che il compagno gli stava offrendo. Raramente in vita sua si era sentito protetto da qualcuno, forse solo da Bryce.  
La casa era mediocre come lasciava presagire dall’esterno, una squallida struttura con vecchi mobili di fine anni ‘70, mal illuminata, ed una moquette di un cupo color castagna. L’ingresso si apriva direttamente sul salone che faceva anche da sala da pranzo, mentre da un’arcata si vedeva la cucina, piccola e vecchia. C’era un corridoio breve che portava ad un piccolo bagno e una camera da letto minuscola, mentre le scale per il piano di sopra erano subito sulla destra. Era tutto abbastanza disordinato, privo di qualsivoglia cura estetica, e gran parte dei ripiani era impolverato come se nessuno lo pulisse da settimane. C’era un odore pungente di birra, come quando ci si scorda qualche lattina aperta in un ambiente chiuso per tutta la notte. Per il resto comunque la casa pareva vuota: rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo, da sopra non proveniva alcun rumore.  
Monty, seguito come un’ombra da Tyler, aggirò un vecchio divano sformato della sala per raggiungere un tavolino basso pieno di lattine vuote, vecchi giornali e posacenere farciti di cicche fino all’eccesso. Artigliò rabbiosamente una scodella di legno sbeccato, dentro cui c’era una sola chiave, palesemente troppo piccola e arrugginita per essere di un’auto.  
«Fanculo!» ringhiò.  
Tyler, concentrato più sul quadro generale che sulla chiave, notò che da sotto la scodella di legno sporgeva un foglio di carta ripiegata.  
«Hey. Guarda quello.»  
Monty acchiappò il foglio con un cipiglio perplesso, lo aprì e dentro ci trovarono poche righe scritte a mano da una grafia piuttosto semplice ed una manciata di banconote che quasi gli scivolarono via dalle dita. Erano circa duecento dollari. Tyler non poté impedirsi di sbirciare e leggere con lui: il ragazzo era così concentrato che nemmeno ci fece caso.  
Si trattava di una lettera, che recitava:  
  
Se stai cercando la macchina, l’ho venduta. I miei amici non hanno gradito molto la tua fuga dell’altro giorno, avevano voglia di farsi il bis, e avremmo potuto ricavarci praticamente il doppio ma sei troppo stupido per capirlo, evidentemente. Mi domando perché tu sia fuggito comunque, ai miei tempi ai finocchi piaceva prenderlo al culo. Per farti capire la stronzata che hai fatto, sappi che questi soldi sono la metà di quello che mi hanno dato quella sera, dunque la metà della metà di quanto avresti potuto guadagnare se avessi stretto i denti e fossi rimasto dov’eri. So che li prenderai, perché in fondo sai benissimo che questo è il tuo futuro. Sei un buono a nulla come quella puttana di tua madre, rassegnati e togliti dalla testa i sogni di gloria impossibili dello sport, non sei bravo come credi. Ma proprio come quella troia hai un bel corpo e l’unica cosa che ci puoi fare è usarlo a quel modo. Prima lo accetterai prima inizierai a farlo fruttare davvero.  
Se prenderai questi soldi lo interpreterò come un consenso. Se vuoi insistere con le tue idee del cazzo lasciali lì e portati via la tua roba da casa mia.  
  
Monty strizzò il foglio fra le dita della mano sana e lo scagliò via rabbiosamente insieme ai soldi. Tyler, ancora un po’ stordito dalla crudeltà di quelle parole si affrettò comunque a raccogliere la lettera.  
«Monty... questo è importante!» gli disse allarmato. «È praticamente una confessione! Puoi denunciare tuo padre. Ha ammesso almeno due reati distinti qui dentro.»  
«Non posso.» ringhiò a denti stretti il ragazzo.  
«Che cos’ha su di te che potrebbe portarti in prigione? Quanto vuoi che sia più grave di questo?»  
«Può dimostrare che l’ho aiutato diverse volte a vendere armi, l’ultima volta ero già maggiorenne.»  
«Non puoi dire che ti aveva costretto?» obiettò Tyler, teso.  
«Col rischio che non mi credano? O che uno dei suoi amici venga ad ammazzarmi - o peggio - qualora riuscissi a scamparmela? E con quali soldi dovrei permettermi un avvocato decente?» rovesciò quella valanga di obiezioni con una frustrazione crescente, che gli stava irrigidendo i muscoli nell’impazienza tipica di chi vuole muoversi.  
Rifilò un calcio nervoso ma abbastanza forte da ribaltare il tavolino, spargendo cicche, lattine e riviste ovunque. Nemmeno quel poco di dolore che sentiva ancora da tutto il corpo, sotto l’effetto degli antidolorifici, sembrò chetarlo. Tyler, che aveva ben imparato a temerne gli scatti d’ira, preferì lasciarlo sfogare sugli oggetti senza mettersi in mezzo. Lo vide scattare in cucina, e lo seguì con qualche passo di distanza. Aveva preso a frugare fra le mensole di un brutto legno scadente, e una volta trovata una bottiglia abbastanza piena di vodka, tornò di fretta al tavolino riverso a terra.  
«Monty?» lo richiamò perplesso Tyler.  
Quello non rispose, stappò la bottiglia e prese a rovesciarne l’intero contenuto sul tavolino, i giornali, la moquette. Quindi lasciò cadere la bottiglia vuota, raccolse un foglio di giornale mezzo spruzzato di alcool e tornò verso la cucina.  
Tyler ci mise qualche istante di troppo a capire cosa potesse avere in mente. Impigliò la pistola in tasca e scattò per seguirlo, mentre il ragazzo accendeva la fiamma di uno dei vecchi fornelli a gas.  
«Monty, non fare follie, ti prego.» gli disse, sentendosi ampiamente ipocrita, lui che una settimana prima aveva deciso di fare una strage di innocenti.  
«Voglio che gli arrivi ben chiaro il messaggio.» ringhiò fra i denti. «Che non intendo accettare la sua offerta di merda nemmeno per scherzo.»  
«Cercando di dare fuoco alla casa? Monty è tutto legno qui dentro, legno vecchio e carta. C’è il rischio che…» ma venne interrotto.  
«È esattamente quello che voglio.» sibilò, arrotolando alla buona il foglio per iniziare a dar fuoco ad un’estremità, che attecchì con una velocità incredibile.  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi e gli si parò davanti, ostacolandogli fisicamente il passaggio.  
«Tyler, levati dalle palle!» gli urlò in faccia, brandendo quel foglio fiammeggiante, consumato rapidamente dalle fiamme: tempo pochi secondi e gli avrebbe rischiato di ustionare un paio di dita.  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzo agì d’istinto, dandogli una manata svelta sulle dita, che gli fece perdere la presa sulla carta.  
Monty lo guardò con un iniziale cenno di stupore, non se l’aspettava: la carta infuocata volteggiò fino a terra, dove per fortuna incontrò le pianelle della cucina spegnendosi un pochi istanti. Prima che potesse in qualche modo pensare a come reagire, Tyler gli si mosse di nuovo contro. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, piantandogli uno sguardo deciso in faccia.  
«Troveremo il modo di fargliela pagare, ok? Ma non mettendoti ancora di più a rischio davanti agli occhi della legge. Ti prego, calmati. Abbiamo tutto il tempo di pensare a qualcosa in maniera più furba, qualcosa di più efficace di un incendio che forse distruggerà solo una brutta vecchia casa.»  
Monty tremava di rabbia, e dolore: la presa degli antidolorifici si faceva sempre più labile man mano che passavano i minuti, ma lo sguardo dell’altro riuscì in minima parte a calmarlo. Quello sguardo che una settimana prima aveva voluto spegnere, annientare, perché gli ricordava la fine della sua unica chance di cambiare vita, e che ora sembrava un’ancora di salvezza immeritata. A fermarlo, fu una puntura inaspettata di sensi di colpa nei confronti di Tyler.  
Spense il gas dai fornelli alle sue spalle, chinando il capo con aria sconfitta, stordita.  
«Andiamo via.» gli disse piano Tyler. «Prendi tutto quello che può servirti, fai sparire ogni cosa che è tua. Prenditi anche quei soldi se vuoi, chi se ne fotte di cosa penserà tuo padre, tu qui non ci metterai più piede.»  
Monty rialzò il capo con un fremito di timore quando lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio.  
«Vieni con me?» gli chiese a voce bassissima, senza riuscire a nascondere un sussulto di vergogna.  
Tyler capì un po’ in ritardo il perché: l’idea di tornare in camera sua, dove quegli uomini dovevano averlo violentato non era esattamente il massimo. Annuì, e finalmente si spostò, lasciandolo libero di far strada.   
Attraversarono il corridoio, superarono il piccolo bagno e alla fine arrivarono alla camera di Monty. Era un ambiente angusto, ritagliato probabilmente da quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un ripostiglio o forse il locale da adibire a lavanderia. Alle pareti c’era qualche poster liso di giocatori di football, il letto era attaccato alla parete, la scrivania era sotto la finestra dai vetri sporchi e macchiati. Una cassettiera di compensato scadente era l’unico altro mobile. C’era ancora quella moquette orrida a terra, un certo disordine ovunque, ma soprattutto c’era il letto che il padre di Monty non si era certo preso la briga di ripulire, come se fosse assolutamente certo che il figlio non l’avrebbe mai denunciato.  
C’erano le lenzuola sporche di qualche goccia sangue e alcune chiazze di umori secchi, mentre lungo le sbarre della testiera c’era ancora appeso come un orrido ricordo il vecchio gesso spaccato che il ragazzo si era sfilato dolorosamente per fuggire.  
Monty non entrò, ebbe un conato piuttosto forte e serrò la mascella, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Ok, stai qui.» mormorò Tyler, reprimendo a sua volta una certa nausea quando lo superò ed entrò nella stanza. «Dimmi tu cosa vuoi che prenda. Se non ti senti bene beh, semplicemente andiamocene, ok?»  
Monty annuì, facendo appello al minimo di forza d’animo che gli restava. L’idea di lasciare quel poco che gli era rimasto al mondo a suo padre era un pensiero ancora più inaccettabile.


	8. Chapter 8

Era l’ennesima volta che Tyler mentiva a sua madre. Le disse che sarebbe tornato tardi perché stava andando ad una festa con gli amici. Non poteva essere la definizione più lontana della realtà, ma la donna ignara di tutto, sembrava soddisfatta dell’inaspettata vita sociale del figlio da una settimana a quella parte e non ebbe nulla da ridire.  
Erano le nove e mezza di sera, aveva accompagnato Clay a casa e Monty sarebbe stato il passaggio successivo. Arrivati all’appartamento di Bryce però, l’avevano trovato deserto. Il ragazzo era uscito senza nemmeno scrivergli un messaggio per informarli.  
Monty aveva dichiarato che per lui passare una notte da solo non sarebbe stato un problema, ma Tyler aveva insistito per fargli compagnia, e lo stava scortando in camera sua subito dopo aver scritto quelle poche righe a sua madre.

«Non accadrà nulla, Tyler.» stava ancora protestando, il ragazzo. «Cercherò qualcosa da mangiare e andrò a letto. Non devi stare qui..»  
«Non dubito che tu riesca a farti un panino, Monty, ma che starai bene dopo tutti gli antidolorifici che hai preso oggi. Se dovessi avere un malore? Ci sono solo un paio di chiavi di casa: se le tieni tu io non posso entrare in caso di problemi, se le porto via io sei sostanzialmente bloccato in casa. Non è una situazione in cui lasciarti da solo.» spiegò in tono pratico.  
«Perché lo fai?» gli chiese Monty, sfilandosi lentamente e a fatica la giacca prima di mettersi seduto sul letto con una smorfia di dolore palese. Sentì ogni singolo livido, ogni muscolo ed ogni abrasione del suo corpo tornare lentamente a riaccendersi come un tizzone ardente.  
Tyler ci pensò su. Non poteva ammettere di sentirsi in colpa per la questione della sparatoria, che aveva indirettamente contribuito a creare le condizioni perché il padre di Monty arrivasse a fare quell’orrore ai suoi danni. Ripetergli la solita manfrina che già gli avevano detto con Clay del fare la cosa giusta non sarebbe servito, così prese un respiro profondo e decise di provare ad essere sincero almeno su un aspetto. Entrò in camera, aveva portato lui il borsone con tutta la roba che avevano raccolto, lo posò vicino all’armadio.  
«Aiutarti mi fa sentire meglio.» dichiarò.  
«Eh?» mugugnò confuso Monty. «Ti faccio così pena?»  
«Sì, ovvio che me ne fai. E non c’è niente di male, perché quando smetti di provare pena per gli altri diventi un mostro.» dichiarò severo, lui che per una sera aveva completamente smesso di provare pena per chiunque a parte sé stesso. «Non so perché, forse aiutarti mi fa sentire di avere un qualche controllo di... non so, tutto..»  
«Tu hai già il controllo. Il video.» gli ricordò amaramente Monty. «Non hai bisogno di buttare la tua vita dietro di me, mi tieni già in pugno. O pensi che siccome la mia vita è distrutta non ho niente da perdere? Bryce ci perderebbe sicuramente di più, ma nemmeno io voglio che pubblichi un video del genere. Dunque...» prese un respiro profondo, stendendosi sotto una nuova fitta di dolore. «...puoi andare, no?»  
Tyler ne seguì davvero il ragionamento. Aveva quasi dimenticato il video, il ricatto. Aveva davvero in pugno Monty e Bryce, aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico. Eppure l’idea di andarsene non era affatto gradevole. Che fosse il senso di colpa? La pena che provava?  
«È la cosa giusta da fare.» concluse.  
Monty sbuffò.  
«Credi davvero a quella roba che dice Clay? Delle ragioni? E le conseguenze?»  
Tyler si mise a sedere sulla sedia della scrivania, stanco e deciso perlomeno a cambiare argomento.  
«Tu piuttosto. Perché hai aiutato tuo padre nei suoi crimini? A quanto ho capito non è mai stato un genitore modello.»  
Monty lo guardò confuso, poi abbassò lo sguardo, sembrava addolorato anche emotivamente ora.  
«Era mio padre, non avevo nessun altro. E non faceva altro che farmi sentire in debito per non avermi abbandonato, diceva sempre che dovevo ripagarlo in qualche modo. Potevo sopportare che mi dicesse stronzate, che mi picchiasse, non pensavo sarebbe mai arrivato a...» non ebbe il coraggio di finire, che si sentì pizzicare fastidiosamente gli occhi.  
«E tua madre?» si decise dunque a domandare Tyler.  
«È andata via quando ero molto piccolo. Non so dove sia, solo che ha troncato i rapporti. Non mi ricordo niente di lei. Lui non fa altro che dirmi che era una puttana. Una vera. Che gli ha rubato un sacco di soldi ed è scappata con un altro.»  
«Si è sfogato su di te, praticamente, per la rabbia di essere stato lasciato.» sospirò pesantemente Tyler.  
Monty sgranò gli occhi, improvvisamente sembrava atterrito, spaventato. Tyler si alzò, preoccupato e gli si avvicinò.  
«Ok, basta discorsi. Ti aiuto a cambiarti e pensiamo al cibo, ok?» provò a distrarlo, titubante.  
L’altro lo guardò negli occhi, chiuse lentamente i propri e scivolò sdraiato sul fianco, per dargli le spalle. Lo vide sussultare, singhiozzare e infine lo sentì piangere.   
«Sono... sono come lui.» gemeva.  
Tyler rimase fermo dov’era, interdetto e incapace di capire come provare ad aiutarlo. Capì che lasciarlo sfogare sarebbe stata la scelta migliore.  
«Ho… ho fatto la stessa cazzo di cosa. Bryce mi aveva piantato in asso, e mi sono sfogato su un altro. Su di te.» si teneva la testa fra le mani, incurante del dolore che dal polso ardeva ad ogni movimento della mano sinistra.  
Tyler si morse nervosamente un labbro, un collegamento improvviso gli si accese in mente.  
«Tu eri o sei ancora, innamorato di Bryce?»  
Monty inghiottì a vuoto, sgranando gli occhi, ma non osò né smentire né voltarsi a guardare l’altro, che continuò dunque a parlargli da solo.  
«Per questo hai reagito in maniera così violenta. Non era solo per la tua vita o le fottute partite. A quelle cose avresti potuto rimediare.»  
«Mi dispiace.» fu l’unica cosa che il ragazzo riuscì a dire.  
Tyler si rimise seduto, come vittima di un capogiro. Aveva sinceramente mal di testa, e l’aver compreso completamente le ragioni che avevano portato Monty a fargli una violenza così atroce, fu un processo che aveva bisogno di tempo per essere svolto correttamente.  
Rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti, un silenzio rotto solo dal pianto del compagno, e i singhiozzi in cui ripeteva come un mantra il proprio dispiacere. Ormai non faceva nemmeno più ricorso a nessuna resistenza, piangeva come un bambino, troppo provato fisicamente e mentalmente per ricordarsi della dignità. Non aveva mai sentito nessuno piangere a quel modo, nemmeno sé stesso.  
Nessuno dei due seppe dire quanti minuti passarono. Forse dieci, forse in quarto d’ora. Il pianto di Monty era diventato un arido e stremato insieme di singhiozzi storditi quando Tyler tornò ad avvicinarsi a lui. Era amareggiato, fiacco, ma deciso a ritrovare nella pratica e nell’agire una qualche forma di reazione. La razionalità, la reazione, lo portava via dal dolore del rancore.  
«Devi mangiare qualcosa.»  
«Perché continui ad aiutarmi?» rantolò il ragazzo. «Devi… devi lasciarmi qui da solo. Non merito il tuo aiuto, né la tua pietà.»  
«Non lo so cosa meriti Monty, forse hai ragione, forse no. Mi fa troppo male la testa per pensare a queste cose.» lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi sebbene con una presa non troppo forte, memore dei suoi lividi ancora vivi. «Guardami in faccia, voglio chiederti una cosa.»  
L’altro eseguì, guardandolo dal basso di quell’ammasso di lividi umidi di pianto che era diventato il suo volto. Il cerotto al labbro spaccato si era allentato, inumidito dalla saliva e dalle lacrime, e Tyler si ritrovò a levarglielo delicatamente, con la cura quasi automatica di un infermiere.  
«Se sei veramente dispiaciuto per quello che hai fatto, voglio che tu mi faccia una promessa. Vedila come un’estensione alle condizioni del ricatto del video.»  
Monty lo fissò confuso, ma non lo interruppe.  
«Non solo non devi fare del male a nessuno, ma non devi fare del male neanche a te stesso.»  
«Perché?» singhiozzò.  
«Perché quando si sta così male si pensano e si fanno cose sbagliate. Ed io non voglio vedere un altro dei miei compagni morire suicida. Anche se è uno che mi ha fatto molto del male. Sono stanco di assistere solo a tragedie.»  
L’altro lo guardò abbozzando un sorriso amaro.  
«Non sono mai stato tipo da suicidio, te l’ho detto, sono come mio padre: mi sfogo sugli altri.» affermò strizzando gli occhi e serrando la mascella, senza più lacrime da versare.  
«Forse lo sei.» ammise Tyler, che anche con tutta la buona volontà del mondo non se la sentiva di negare quella brutale ma evidente realtà. «Ma già il fatto che tu riesca a dire mi dispiace ti rende diverso.» si rese conto di aver appena ripetuto una delle massime su cui avevano insistito tanto al campo: concentrarsi su una versione migliore di sé. Era tornato dal suo programma con le migliori intenzioni, credeva di essere cambiato in meglio, ma in realtà tutto quel percorso per quanto positivo e utile, non era bastato ad impedirgli di finire con un fucile fra le braccia. Realizzare questo concetto lo spaventò: forse non era la persona migliore per dare consigli a qualcuno che stava così male.  
Si alzò in piedi, deciso a non prolungare lo scambio con Monty.  
«Ti serve una mano a cambiarti?»  
«No.» disse l’altro, cercando di alzarsi. «Ce la faccio.»  
Era palese che lo sfumare degli effetti degli antidolorifici fosse sempre più incalzante, e con essi una stanchezza capace di infiacchire ulteriormente il corpo martoriato del ragazzo. Ma quel minimo di orgoglio che gli era rimasto, quello che lo teneva ancora in vita nonostante tutto quello che aveva subito e che stava subendo, bastò a fargli inghiottire dolori e spossatezza e farlo finire seduto.  
Tyler avvicinò la sedia della scrivania e ci posò sopra il borsone in cui aveva infilato tutti i pochi oggetti e indumenti che avevano sottratto dalla stanza di Monty. Gliela lasciò lì vicino, dunque senza aggiungere altre spiegazioni uscì dalla stanza.  
Si infilò in cucina e cominciò a frugare in ogni cassetto. Nella dispensa trovò giusto il disappunto: sembravano i mobili di una casa sfitta, completamente vuoti, dotati di un set standard e intonso di stoviglie e pentole. Aprì dunque il frigo: era vuoto ad eccezione di birra, qualche condimento e succo di frutta.  
«Ma che cazzo mangia Bryce?» si era ritrovato a mugugnare, nervosamente, memore dei due piatti sporchi che aveva intravisto a mezzogiorno. Qualcosa doveva avergli dato a Monty per colazione, no?  
Inquadrò la pattumiera e sebbene riluttante la aprì e diede un’occhiata. Gli furono subito chiarito tante cose: c’erano dentro solo confezioni di plastica di cibo da asporto. Riconobbe il logo di qualche fast food locale, confezioni usa e getta di ristoranti probabilmente economici. In effetti i fornelli erano troppo puliti ed era abbastanza certo che Bryce non sapesse cucinare nulla di più di un uovo sodo a giudicare dalla fatica che aveva impiegato anche solo a fare un caffè.  
Diede un’occhiata al cellulare, erano già le dieci di sera. Tornò dunque nel corridoio, e quando si affacciò sulla camera di Monty lo trovò seduto sul bordo del letto, intento a frugare nel borsone. I vestiti erano finiti sparsi per terra, si era messo addosso i pantaloni di un pigiama, ma era ancora a petto nudo. I lividi più vecchi erano già violacei, mentre quelli che gli aveva procurato Bryce erano ancora rossastri, così come le abrasioni, appena in via di guarigione. Aveva una smorfia insofferente e movimenti impacciati col braccio steccato dal tutore, ma sembrava ostinato a cavarsela da sé, così Tyler se ne rimase sull’uscio.  
«Che ti ha fatto da mangiare a colazione Bryce?» gli chiese, incapace di contenere la curiosità.  
Monty estrasse una t-shirt bianca dall’aria un po’ vissuta e sformata, ma che proprio per questo dava l’impressione di essere facile da indossare con una ridotta motilità come la sua.  
«Nh?» mugugnò il ragazzo disorientato dalla domanda improvvisa. «Ah. Ha riscaldato della roba che gli era avanzata dalla cena.»  
«Tipo?» chiese perplesso Tyler.  
«Patatine fritte, un panino, cose così.» prese a dire, mentre si infilava con qualche sbuffo nella maglietta.  
Tyler sospirò, quindi andò a rimettere mano al proprio smartphone.  
«Patatine fritte a colazione e merendine dal distributore a pranzo. Non va bene.»   
«Ho mangiato di peggio.» ammise con un sorriso mesto Monty. «E poi è stato gentile, mi ha lasciato scegliere tutte le cose facili da masticare.»  
Tyler, che lo guardava con rinnovato interesse, scorse nel fondo di quella dichiarazione lo spettro di un’infatuazione che, senza i recenti sviluppi, non avrebbe mai intuito prima.  
«La sua dispensa è completamente vuota. Bisogna darti qualcosa di decente.» disse, con aria risoluta, iniziando a frugare sul telefono fra le app di servizi di consegne di pasti a domicilio. «Hai qualche allergia?»  
Monty lo guardò spiazzato, poco abituato ad essere accudito anche solo a quei livelli basilari. «No.» dichiarò, mentre si lasciava cadere di nuovo sdraiato sul letto, sul fianco buono. Non aveva più voglia di discutere, nemmeno di mangiare in realtà, solo di arrivare a farsi dare i dannati antidolorifici o qualche goccia per dormire.  
«Come va la bocca? Senti qualche dente muoversi o scricchiolare? Pensi di riuscire a masticare un po’ meglio?»  
«No, non scricchiola niente. Ma non credo di riuscire a masticare bene cose croccanti o troppo spesse.» ammise, dolente.

Tyler ci aveva messo dieci minuti buoni a risolvere il grattacapo di trovare del cibo che non fosse junk food ma al contempo semplice da masticare, e alla fine aveva trovato una soluzione in un ristorante mediterraneo che, fra puré di patate e vellutate di verdure aveva un menù probabilmente molto gradito agli anziani.  
Aveva fatto del suo meglio per aiutare Monty a mangiare senza finire per imboccarlo come un bambino, era abbastanza sicuro che, per quanto esausto, dolorante e avvilito, non gli sarebbe servita quella ulteriore umiliazione. L’aveva forzato a mangiare quasi tutto, e a piluccare persino fra i pezzetti più morbidi di una macedonia di frutta di cui il resto se l’era mangiata lui. Alla fine, gli aveva dunque concesso un paio di gocce per dormire.  
Erano le undici passate, Monty si era sdraiato sotto le coperte, lui era seduto sulla sedia che aveva piazzato vicino al suo letto, e stavano aspettando che gli effetti del farmaco iniziassero a manifestarsi sul serio:il dolore generale contribuiva a tenerlo sveglio.  
Tyler aveva scritto un messaggio a Bryce, per chiedergli che fine avesse fatto, ma non aveva ricevuto risposta e il telefono del ragazzo risultava irraggiungibile. Si era dunque connesso alla chat protetta che aveva creato per parlare in sicurezza con gli altri e vi aveva trovato diversi messaggi: le armi erano state distrutte e stavano spargendo i pezzi. Si era sentito decisamente sollevato, ma in privato dovette spiegare a Clay della pistola che gli aveva visto quel pomeriggio fra le mani, quella che teneva in auto. Gli disse che era scarica, ed era vero. Che quell’arma era di suo padre e non avrebbe potuto farla sparire dunque dalla circolazione, ma che se la stava portando dietro semplicemente per sicurezza. Clay non era sembrato molto convinto, ed era riuscito a strappargli la promessa di rimetterla al suo posto quanto prima.  
Con gli amici aveva omesso il fatto di essere rimasto a far da balia a Monty per la notte, aveva paura del loro giudizio, di sentirsi dare dello stupido: quello, per quanto malmesso e apparentemente dispiaciuto, rimaneva pur sempre il ragazzo che l’aveva violentato.  
«Vuoi davvero...stare qui tutta la notte?» gli chiese all’improvviso Monty, verso le undici e mezza. Aveva la voce assonnata, ma non sembrava ancora vicino a crollare davvero.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato.» rispose Tyler, lentamente. Sembrava più esausto e assonnato lui di Monty. Avevano spento la luce e lasciato acceso giusto un piccolo led da lettura vicino al letto, una soffusa lucetta calda che non faceva altro che rendere l’atmosfera più soporifera.  
«Finché non torna Bryce, sì. Mi metterò su una delle poltrone, non è un problema.»  
«Mettiti sul suo letto a questo punto.» consigliò debolmente l’altro.  
«Che schifo, piuttosto dormo per terra.» bofonchiò Tyler.  
«Ti romperai la schiena a stare su quelle poltrone.»  
«Ti importa della mia schiena, dopo quello che mi hai fatto una settimana fa?» lo accusò sarcastico Tyler.  
Monty incassò di poco la testa fra le spalle con aria colpevole, quindi fece un cenno alle proprie spalle.  
«Puoi stenderti un po’ qui se vuoi.» mormorò contrito. «Io non mi muovo, e ci stiamo entrambi.»  
Tyler dopo il primo naturale moto di diffidenza si chiese il perché di quella premura. Che l’altro stesse in qualche modo cercando di soffocare - come lui d’altronde - i sensi di colpa?  
Valutò il letto, effettivamente la piazza e mezzo abbondante del materasso li avrebbe ospitati entrambi tranquillamente e Monty se ne stava tutto raggomitolato sul lato vicino al muro.  
«Non...cioè…» iniziò a bofonchiare Tyler. «Non è un problema, per te?»  
Monty inghiottì a vuoto, scosse il capo in un cenno negativo  
«Tu sei etero, no?» gli chiese, pianissimo.  
Tyler annuì, ritrovandosi sorpreso a realizzare che avrebbe davvero preferito dormire accanto a lui piuttosto che nel letto di Bryce, che attualmente detestava paradossalmente di più di Monty. Le famose ragioni che tanto Clay si stava affannando a cercare, avevano fatto davvero la differenza nel capire il mondo, gli altri e i loro comportamenti. Se poteva iniziare a capire Montgomery, fra violenza, povertà, droga, la prospettiva di una vita in bilico, non riusciva ancora a capire Bryce: ricco, viziato, con un futuro brillante garantito.  
Si sfilò le scarpe, troppo stanco per pensare, e si stese accanto all’altro, senza osare andare sotto le coperte. Era vestito abbastanza pesante da non avere freddo, per sua fortuna.  
Si davano le spalle a vicenda, non avrebbero osato voltarsi, uno perché vincolato dalle ferite, l’altro per semplice imbarazzo.  
«Tyler…» mormorò la voce sempre più stanca e assonnata di Monty.  
«Mh?»  
«Non dirlo a nessuno, ti prego.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Che mi piace Bryce. Che sono gay.» ora parlava ad occhi chiusi, mugugnava a stento comprensibile, sull’orlo di un sonno forzato dai medicinali.  
«Non lo farò.» garantì Tyler. «Spengo la luce?»  
«Mh, sì.»  
Una volta spento il faretto, l’unico barlume di luce venne giusto da oltre i vetri della finestra e il velo della tenda, ed erano le luci distanti dell’illuminazione stradale, insufficienti a vedere davvero qualcosa lì dentro.  
«’yler.» ripeté, ma stavolta il ragazzo non gli rispose aspettando che proseguisse da solo. Monty stette in silenzio per un minuto buono, prima di concludere con un mormorio a stento udibile. «’razie.»  
Non gli rispose niente, anche perché era abbastanza sicuro si fosse appena addormentato.  
Tyler a sua volta ci mise molto poco a prendere sonno, ma il suo non fu un riposo del tutto tranquillo. Poche ore dopo riaprì gli occhi, per dei rumori che provenivano dal corridoio e una luce che filtrava soffusa dalla porta lasciata schiusa. Veniva dal bagno lì accanto. Nello stordimento di quel prematuro risveglio capì che doveva trattarsi di Bryce, e si svegliò definitivamente quando lo sentì tossire, imprecare, forse addirittura vomitare. Rimase teso e interdetto per un po’: l’istinto gli diceva che sarebbe stato meglio alzarsi e andare a controllare come stava. La ragione e il rancore gli ricordarono chi era, e che non aveva nessuna voglia di fare da infermiere anche a lui, Monty era già abbastanza. Lo sentì rovesciare qualcosa, imprecare ancora, doveva essere ubriaco. Quando sentì lo scrosciare della doccia decise ufficialmente di starsene a letto e farsi gli affari propri: se era in grado di lavarsi allora non stava certo in punto di morte.


	9. Chapter 9

La settimana passò lenta. Tyler, occasionalmente accompagnato da Clay, Tony o Justin, era andato di frequente a far visita a Monty per i primi giorni, quelli necessari al ragazzo per recuperare un minimo sul piano fisico e tornare ad essere autosufficiente. Bryce non c’era praticamente mai, non l’avevano incrociato e Monty aveva riferito loro che il ragazzo si limitava a tornare a notte fonda. Bryce aveva fatto ritorno a scuola solo a metà settimana, quando i lividi sulla sua faccia erano spariti quasi completamente. Aveva un atteggiamento scostante con chiunque e non passava più nemmeno il pranzo con Chloe.  
Monty rimase assente tutta quella settimana e Tyler cercò di aiutarlo come poteva a riprendere il passo con lo studio. Mancavano due mesi ai test di fine anno, ed avevano avuto fin troppe cose a cui pensare per seguire anche la scuola.  
Solo il lunedì successivo Monty rientrò alla Liberty High School. I suoi lividi erano diventati segni scuri in via di guarigione, ma stava fisicamente molto meglio e non doveva più ricorrere agli antidolorifici per stare in piedi o ai sonniferi per riuscire a dormire. Il suo polso stava finalmente guarendo a dovere, ed avrebbe dovuto tenere il tutore giusto fino a metà Maggio. Tyler e Clay avevano chiesto consiglio a Caleb in quei giorni per capire come aiutare Monty a gestire i suoi traumi e tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni nella maniera meno dolorosa possibile. Parole di cui in realtà Tyler stesso aveva beneficiato per primo.  
Il consiglio più efficace che Caleb aveva dato era di motivarlo, dargli una speranza di potersi risollevare dalla propria condizione, di avere un futuro e tutta la vita davanti per costruirselo. Dopo i primi giorni di diffidenza sembrava aver funzionato. Monty era scettico circa le proprie chance, non brillava particolarmente a scuola e la possibilità di una carriera nel mondo dello sport era sempre più improbabile, ma era comunque determinato a non finire nuovamente fra le maglie del crimine come suo padre o comunque ad evitare di finire per strada quando Bryce si fosse stufato di ospitarlo.  
Il ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni era stato frastornante, e proprio come Bryce si era ritrovato abbastanza isolato. Senza più una squadra di football a tenerli uniti, i suoi vecchi amici erano finiti ognuno per i fatti suoi. Era strano per lui scorgere nei volti di Clay, Tyler, Justin e gli altri del loro gruppo delle figure amiche, ma erano effettivamente la cosa più vicina a quella definizione.  
  
Era un pomeriggio uggioso di inizio Maggio quando Monty uscì dalle lezioni pomeridiane con un discreto mal di testa. Era diventato più difficile del solito concentrarsi durante le spiegazioni e la preparazione extra in vista dei test di fine Giugno. Uscì dall’aula col dubbio che difficilmente avrebbe passato l’anno con voti soddisfacenti. Ma in fondo poco gli importava, non aveva nessuna speranza di entrare al college né alcun piano effettivo in merito ad un percorso di studi. Oltre non avere il becco di un quattrino per permettersi anche solo l’iscrizione in effetti.  
Mentre si dirigeva all’uscita si sentì toccare una spalla e con sua immensa sorpresa si ritrovò accanto Bryce. In quelle settimane non aveva parlato granché con il ragazzo, anche a casa si incrociavano giusto la sera tardi o a colazione, ma le chiacchiere erano ridotte a zero e l’altro era sempre di pessimo umore.  
«Monty. Vieni con me.» gli disse mentre superavano l’uscita.  
«Mh? Dove?» gli chiese dubbioso.  
«A casa, ovvio.»  
«Non sei mai tornato di pomeriggio presto.» gli fece notare, senza osare porgli la domanda che si teneva dentro da giorni: dove se ne andava tutto il tempo, dopo la scuola o durante il sabato e la domenica?  
«Stavolta torno.» liquidò la cosa Bryce con un’alzata di spalle indifferente e un tono di voce asciutto, sbrigativo.  
Lo guidò fino alla propria auto nel parcheggio, ed una volta seduti dentro lo vide crollare con un sospiro pesante sul volante.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Come che c’è?» sibilò Bryce, rialzando la testa. Era nervoso. «Ti sei dimenticato che Tyler Down e l’allegra combriccola ci tengono per le palle?»  
«Basterà stare al loro gioco e non succederà nulla.» provò a suonare conciliante Monty.  
«Sì? E chi ce lo garantisce, Monty?» sbottò ironico Bryce, rialzando il capo di scatto.  
«Nessuno.» ammise mestamente Monty.  
«Esatto, nessuno. Sono tanti, hanno tutti una copia del video, no? E Tyler aveva detto di averlo dato anche ad un misterioso tizio nel dark web o qualcosa del genere. Chi mi garantisce che uno di loro un giorno, magari fra qualche anno, non decida di rovinarmi la vita pubblicando il video? O di chiedermi dei soldi.»  
«Bryce, non credo lo faranno.»  
«Ah sì? E perché?»  
«A modo loro stanno cercando di aiutare.»  
«Eh?»  
«Quando non ci sei vengono a casa ogni tanto. Mi aiutano a studiare, controllano che io abbia mangiato e cose simili. Perché prendersi il disturbo? Accetta il fatto che… beh sì, loro sono i buoni, noi siamo i cattivi. Non faranno niente del genere. L’avrebbero già fatto, altrimenti.»  
Bryce aveva una smorfia per niente soddisfatta dalla spiegazione.  
«Senti, forse a te non te ne frega molto di quel video, in fondo eri steso a pancia in giù, nemmeno ti si vede in faccia e…»  
Monty lo interruppe, con uno sbuffo infastidito.  
«Lo so cosa vuoi dire, la tua vita vale più della mia che è già fottuta. Ma non voglio che quel video venga pubblicato. Né per me né per te.»  
«E allora perché stai così tranquillo?» sbottò ad alta voce Bryce, rifilando una manata nervosa al volante. «Come cazzo fai a stare buono a studiare, pensare ai test e tutte quelle stronzate quando chiunque potrebbe polverizzare il nostro futuro con un click?»  
«Perché anche se non mi piace l’idea semplicemente non c’è niente da fare, Bryce. Niente a parte star tranquilli e rigare dritti. Fine.» sospirò, rassegnato quasi.  
Bryce si calmò di botto. Mise in moto l’auto appena iniziò una pioggerellina leggera, destinata a farsi più copiosa in pochi minuti.  
«No, una cosa la si può fare invece.» disse in tono deciso, mentre avviò la macchina fuori dal parcheggio.  
«E cosa?» chiese scettico Monty.  
«Down e Jensen sembrano averti preso in simpatia, per qualche ragione. In particolare Tyler, che è palesemente la testa pensante del gruppetto di stronzi.» si immise nella strada, imboccando la direzione corretta per l’appartamento.  
«E quindi?»  
«E quindi cosa? Cerca di coltivare questa amicizia senza fare stronzate come tuo solito e convincili a cancellare il fottuto video, no?!» sospirò esasperato Bryce.  
Monty lo squadrò nervosamente, ma quando ripercorse il suo profilo con un’occhiata più attenta non fu più in grado di controbattere.  
«Ci proverò.» promise controvoglia.  
«Non provarci, vedi di riuscirci piuttosto, o aiutami a trovare una soluzione a questa merdata. Ti ricordo che mi ci hai messo tu in mezzo.»  
Calò un discreto silenzio fra loro, Bryce chiuso nel suo costante nervosismo, Monty diviso fra il desiderio di aiutarlo per tentare di riconquistarsi la sua amicizia, ed il senso di colpa verso Tyler che gli suggeriva di non tradirne la fiducia. L’idea che un giorno qualcuno avrebbe potuto pubblicare il video era comunque un terzo elemento abbastanza spaventoso. Bryce credeva di essere quello che ci avrebbe rimesso di più da una cosa simile, ma al pensiero degli sguardi di chissà quante persone che l’avrebbero potuto vedere umiliato a quel modo gli veniva la nausea. Era come se avessero potuto vedere una piccola versione dello stupro che aveva subito davvero una settimana prima.  
Con quei dubbi in mente venne riaccompagnato a casa, sotto una pioggia scrosciante.  
Una volta fermata l’auto di fronte alla palazzina Bryce accostò ed iniziò a scendere senza aspettarlo. Monty si affrettò a uscire dall’auto con un guizzo di malcelata soddisfazione: a quanto pare Bryce sarebbe rimasto un po’ a casa finalmente. Quel poco di tempo che trascorrevano insieme era quasi sempre silenzioso e lontanissimo dalla definizione di amichevole, ma per Monty era comunque piacevole e migliore della solitudine completa in cui rimaneva quando non c’erano Tyler o gli altri. Un po’ per la cotta che aveva ancora per Bryce, un po’ per il senso di gratitudine che provava: gli aveva dato un rifugio ancora una volta.  
Corsero dentro per non bagnarsi troppo, e una volta in casa decisero seppur controvoglia di provare a studiare. Tempo un quarto d’ora a provare ad interrogarsi a vicenda avevano già perso concentrazione. Monty fissava Bryce da dietro un libro di testo a cui aveva tolto la propria attenzione già da un pezzo. Senza quasi rendersene conto, istintivamente, si ritrovò a porgli una domanda che con la materia scolastica c’entrava ben poco.  
«Hai rotto con Chloe?»  
Bryce si irrigidì e gli scoccò un’occhiata nervosa.  
«Mi dispiace. Era carina.» borbottò la cosa meno gay che gli venne in mente sul momento.  
«Lo so.» commentò asciutto l’altro.  
«Hey, se… vuoi parlarne, io… lo sai che so tenermi i segreti per me, no?» abbozzò incerto. In quegli anni aveva visto spesso Bryce frequentare belle ragazze e rompere relazioni di continuo, ma non l’aveva mai visto così teso in merito.  
Bryce lo guardò con un’occhiata strana, diffidente e spiazzata: non era abituato a ricevere aiuto da nessuno. Ma la cosa non dovette piacergli, visto che si chiuse ulteriormente sulla questione, ostentando un atteggiamento strafottente che era solo il pallido ricordo della sua confidenza solita.  
«Cos’è, Clay ti sta contagiando con le sue stronzate di parlare, confidarsi e le altre merdate da sfigati?»  
Monty abbassò lo sguardo, remissivo.  
«Che ne so. Sei tu quello agitato, e sai, saranno anche stronzate ma a volte parlare... fa bene.»  
«Adesso sembri Jessica: “uh, mi hanno stuprata, dirlo a tutto il mondo mi fa avere pietà e attenzioni e sono finalmente felice”.» lo accusò spietato Bryce.  
Monty non poté impedirsi di lanciargli un’occhiata insofferente, spiazzata, e persino Bryce si accorse di aver parlato troppo, di averlo ferito. Distolse lo sguardo e provò a cambiare discorso.  
«Non ho niente per Chloe, ok? Non è una tragedia, non è un cazzo di niente, è solo un’altra storia da liceo che va e viene, non era mica la mia fidanzata ufficiale eh. Sono solo nervoso per la questione del video.»  
«Ok.» annuì Monty, ostentando un atteggiamento indifferente.  
Si ritrovò improvvisamente a guardare Bryce sotto una luce che, nella sua smania di compiacerlo e ottenerne attenzioni non si era preso la briga di tenere in conto: realizzò con un tardivo e sciocco sconcerto che Bryce era a tutti gli effetti uno stupratore. Da quando aveva subito lui stesso la spaventosa esperienza di una violenza sessuale aveva provato ogni giorno repulsione e senso di colpa anche solo verso sé stesso, per quello che aveva fatto a Tyler. In quell’istante si aggiunse anche la bruciante vergogna di averlo protetto, di aver provato amore per lui. Un profondo senso di repulsione lo portò ad alzarsi di scatto.  
«Che hai adesso?» gli fece Bryce, che fingendo di leggere dal libro si era sbirciato le sue espressioni pensierose senza avere la minima idea della rivoluzione che stava avvenendo nella sua testa.  
«Non ti aiuterò, Bryce.» gli disse guardandolo dritto in faccia.  
«Eh? Che cazzo dici?» mugugnò quello. Sembrava caduto dalle nuvole.  
«A far cancellare il video.»  
«Che cazzo ti prende ora?» sbottò improvvisamente iroso Bryce. Mollò il libro e si alzò di scatto.  
«Quello che ci hanno fatto Down e gli altri… ce lo meritiamo.»  
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello, Monty? Non me ne fotte un cazzo di cosa pensi che ci meritiamo, se ti senti in colpa per quello che hai fatto a Tyler solo perché...» esitò.  
Monty parlò prima che l’altro potesse riprendere o anche solo provare a riparare il danno.  
«Solo perché cosa, Bryce? Solo perché mi hanno stuprato e ora so quanto fa schifo? Sì, esattamente per quello! E ti auguro sinceramente che nessuno decida mai di farti una cosa simile per aiutarti a capire. Abbiamo fatto entrambi la nostra dose di stronzate ed io ci sto arrivando finalmente, ma tu sembra di no. Non me ne fotte se sembro quello sfigato di Jensen, ma mi chiedo perché? Perché non lo capisci? Io e te siamo marci.» dell’infatuazione che aveva provato per anni non era rimasta traccia nei suoi occhi, lo fissava infatti con disprezzo, e gli occhi lucidi di rabbia.  
Bryce tornò a sedersi di peso sulla poltrona, sembrava a metà fra una rabbia mal trattenuta ed uno strano avvilimento, ma non disse niente.  
Monty recuperò il libro e si andò a chiudere nella propria camera senza guardarsi indietro, troppo impegnato ad impedirsi di scoppiare a piangere come una ragazzina che aveva perso il grande amore del liceo.  
  
  
  
  
«Dobbiamo dirglielo.»  
La voce di Jessica risuonò determinata nel silenzio del tardo pomeriggio che fino a pochi minuti prima era rotto solo dalla pioggia e dai gemiti suoi e di Justin. Erano da soli, nella camera di lei, i genitori sarebbero rimasti fuori casa per tre giorni. Non avevano resistito ad incontrarsi di nascosto, a fare l’amore ancora una volta. Sdraiati sotto le coperte, nella pigra luce di un tramonto oscurato dalle nubi piovose, erano ancora nudi, sporchi, abbracciati. Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo fra loro, i rispettivi corpi si erano cercati, ritrovati, amati come prima che tutto crollasse miseramente.  
«Gli farà male.» mormorò Justin, triste, frustrato dai sensi di colpa che provava per Alex.  
«Non abbiamo molta scelta, Jus.» sospirò lei, carezzandogli i capelli. «Possiamo solo stare insieme o rompere definitivamente e far finta che nulla di tutto questo sia mai accaduto.» si mise seduta, smettendo di toccarlo, come a suggerire una separazione immediata anche solo gestualmente. «Tu pensi di riuscirci a chiudere qui, ora? Ad uscire da quella porta e fare finta di niente? Io no.»   
«Jess. Tu sei innamorata di lui?» le chiese a bruciapelo Justin, mettendosi seduto a sua volta.  
Jessica perse di botto tutta la propria sicurezza. Abbassò lo sguardo e ammise:  
«Non quanto di te, evidentemente.»  
«Allora lascialo, semplicemente.» sospirò lui. «Non c’è bisogno che gli diciamo che siamo stati insieme, ok? Lo farebbe solo stare peggio e finiremmo per allontanarci dagli altri in un momento in cui non dobbiamo proprio separarci.»  
«Non… non ci riesco.» singhiozzò lei.  
Justin si affrettò a stringersela al petto, nonostante le parole che le rivolse fossero amare, più che consolatorie.  
«Non riesci a lasciarlo ma sei disposta a dirgli che l’hai tradito con me? Perché?»  
«Non lo so. Non si merita una bugia. Lui… mi è stato accanto, lui non...»  
«Jess.» la afferrò per le spalle, per spingerla delicatamente via e poterla guardare negli occhi. Sembrava in difficoltà lui stesso, esitante. «Non voglio perderti di nuovo. Senza di te non so come finirei. Alex non si merita una bugia, ma non si merita nemmeno di soffrire ancora di più.»  
«Tu vuoi solo evitare di affrontarlo. Dicendogli cosa abbiamo fatto verresti coinvolto anche tu, invece lasciandolo dovrei semplicemente affrontarlo io e basta.» lo accusò la ragazza, ormai in lacrime. «Vuoi… vuoi lasciarmi sola a gestire l’ennesimo problema?» singhiozzò. «Mi lascerai sempre sola? Continuerai sempre a scappare dai problemi?»  
Justin la lasciò andare, spaventato manco lei gli avesse messo davanti una realtà così truce a cui non era pronto a trovare una risposta. Da quante cose era scappato? Da ciò che aveva concesso a Bryce di fare a Jessica. Da sua madre. Dal suo patrigno. Dalla propria vita. Abbassò il capo, con aria sconfitta, e scivolò fuori dalle coperte.  
«Forse Alex è… la persona giusta.» mormorò con aria mesta, recuperando svogliatamente i propri vestiti per reindossarli.  
Jessica lo guardò rivestirsi senza riuscire a dire niente, si scambiarono uno sguardo doloroso, vicendevolmente colpevole e poi lui uscì.  
«Stai ancora scappando. Stupido.» sussurrò Jessica mentre osservava la porta.  
  
  
A scuola nessuno si accorse di ciò che era accaduto fra Justin e Jessica, né del conseguente raffreddarsi del rapporto fra la ragazza ed Alex. Così come nessuno notò nulla di diverso fra Bryce e Monty i giorni successivi al loro litigio. I due si ignoravano completamente e rientravano a casa ognuno per conto proprio come sempre. L’unico cambiamento nelle relazioni sociali che saltò agli occhi più attenti fu quello fra Monty e Tyler. Avevano iniziato da giorni ad avvicinarsi un minimo, perlopiù in biblioteca a scuola per studiare le materie comuni che avevano iniziato a condividere. Tyler aveva preso sul serio il proprio impegno nell’aiutare l’altro a trovare qualche chance nella vita, e lui sembrava ben disposto a farsi aiutare. Il loro rapporto era sempre un po’ teso nei rispettivi implacabili sensi di colpa e traumi ben lontani dal definirsi risolti, e il resto del gruppo si assicurava che non rimanessero mai da soli in luoghi isolati a discapito delle rassicurazioni di Tyler.  
Sebbene l’accoppiata fosse bizzarra un po’ agli occhi di tutti, che ben ricordavano le diverse occasioni in cui Montgomery aveva bullizzato Tyler pubblicamente, due paia d’occhi in particolare avevano preso a dar loro silenziosa e discreta attenzione già da qualche giorno.


	10. Chapter 10

Alla Liberty High School le lezioni pomeridiane erano appena finite, era un venerdì di metà Maggio moderatamente piovoso come lo era stato una settimana prima, ma le temperature erano ormai primaverili. Un gruppetto di ragazzine del primo anno sfilava via ridacchiante sotto le goccioline fresche che ne imperlavano a stento i capelli, mentre i più grandi puntavano svelti al parcheggio, impazienti di tornarsene a casa.  
In biblioteca s’erano attardati solo alcuni studenti dell’ultimo anno presi dal finire di prepararsi per i test di fine Giugno e qualcun altro intento recuperare disperatamente lo studio arretrato. Justin rientrava incredibilmente in ambo le categorie, e sedeva su uno dei tavoli centrali insieme a Clay e Tyler. Più o meno tutti i ragazzi del gruppo si erano dati da fare a turno per aiutarlo a recuperare il tempo perso durante la sua fuga nei mesi precedenti, ma per quanto si sforzasse era molto difficile che riuscisse a recuperare tutto.  
Dopo l’ennesima simulazione di test di matematica andata male, il ragazzo tuffò la faccia fra i libri con aria esasperata.  
«Non ce la posso fare, non me lo ricorderò mai.» sospirò esausto.  
«Ce la farai.» lo incoraggiò Clay rifilandogli una pacca d’incoraggiamento sulla schiena.  
Tyler fissava il libro con aria perplessa, poi abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Justin, tira su la testa, ho una buona notizia.»  
«Eh?» mugugnò quello, guardandolo perplesso.  
«Ti ho interrogato su una parte che non avevi ancora studiato, scusa. Mi sono confuso con la parte che ho fatto due giorni fa con Monty, normale non sapessi rispondere.»  
Justin sorrise immediatamente, sollevato.  
«Oh cazzo, menomale.»  
«Come sta andando con lui a proposito?» si intromise Clay.  
«Mh, nella media.» ammise Tyler. «Se la cava decentemente con le materie scientifiche, ma per le umanistiche non ho idea di come aiutarlo. Non è esattamente un lettore o un grande pensatore.» sbuffò con una lieve smorfia di disprezzo.  
«Pensi ce la farà?» chiese scettico Justin.  
«Se salterà i ripassi come oggi, francamente no.» spiegò piccato Tyler.  
«Ma dove se n’è andato scusa? Che aveva di così importante da fare? Perché sono l’unico a torturarsi così sto pomeriggio?» ironizzo Justin.  
«Che ne so?» ammise Tyler, con una smorfia insoddisfatta. «Non voglio stare ad inseguirlo per tutta la scuola. Lo sto aiutando più di quanto meriti, a volte a casa sua a volte qui. Se non vuole venire lui per primo beh, problemi suoi.»  
«Non avevate l’ultima ora insieme?» chiese Clay. «Educazione fisica, o perlomeno… quel che ne è rimasto.» ironizzò.  
Le lezioni di educazione fisica erano diventate piuttosto impopolari a scuola, senza una stagione di football e a seguito del licenziamento del Coach Wlodimierz, erano rimasti giusto come basket, pallavolo e baseball in cui le varie squadre dei Liberty Tigers quell’anno non erano riuscite a qualificarsi a nessun torneo. Qualcuno come Zach aveva ripiegato già da tempo sul basket, altri come Bryce sul baseball, ma la maggior parte degli ex membri del team del coach Wlodimierz come Justin e Monty era semplicemente rimasta a spasso e seguiva solo l’ora di educazione fisica generica. La materia dava una speranza piuttosto esigua di maturare crediti agli studenti come loro che non eccellevano in nessun’altra disciplina scolastica. Monty aveva dovuto rinunciare al baseball come potenziale alternativa al football, per via del braccio sinistro chiuso nel tutore.  
«Sì, era ancora negli spogliatoi quando me ne sono andato. Stava parlando con Kendal e Gary.» ammise Justin.  
«Chi?» chiese Clay perplesso.  
«I fratelli Reed. Erano riserve nel team, mesi fa.»  
«Si sta rifacendo qualche amico dunque?» propose sempre Clay. «È positivo, no?»  
«Non lo so, forse, ma…» Justin si interruppe. «Tyler?»  
Tyler era come paralizzato, fissava il libro con un’espressione turbata, ed era palese non stesse leggendo più già da un po’.  
Si alzò di scatto e iniziò a dirigersi verso un punto preciso della biblioteca. Justin e Clay dopo essersi scambiati un’occhiata smarrita si affrettarono a seguirlo. Il breve percorso del ragazzo lo vide fermarsi in corrispondenza dello scaffale dove erano custoditi gli archivi storici pubblici della scuola, fra cui gli annuari a cui lui stesso aveva lavorato negli ultimi tempi. Prelevò la copia dell’ultimo annuario e iniziò a sfogliarla senza riuscire a reprimere un’espressione tesa, nauseata quasi.  
«Tyler, che succede?» chiese a bassa voce Clay.  
Il ragazzo si fermò dopo aver sfogliato poche pagine alla lettera R, scorse fino alle foto dei fratelli Reed, Kendal e Gary. Sgranò gli occhi quando li vide: due fra i centinaia di visi che aveva fotografato lui stesso l’anno precedente.  
«Chi sono? Li conosci?» chiese Justin dopo aver sbirciato l’annuario.  
Tyler annuì, inghiottì a vuoto.  
«Non mi ricordavo le loro facce o i loro nomi. Non fino ad oggi almeno.» disse a denti stretti. La sua espressione mutò da turbamento a nervoso tempo pochi secondi. «Questi due stronzi sono i due che mi hanno tenuto fermo mentre Monty…» non concluse, sicuro che gli amici avessero già abbondantemente capito.  
Justin contrasse la mascella e Clay, confuso si ritrovò a sbirciare a sua volta l’annuario senza riuscire a reprimere un nervosismo comune.  
«Pensi che Monty abbia ancora a che fare con loro? O che stia escogitando qualcosa?»  
«Non lo so.» ammise Tyler chiudendo con un colpo secco il libro che rimise al suo posto frettolosamente. «C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo.» spiegò,asciutto.  
  
  
Monty non avrebbe saputo dire in quanti secondi la situazione fosse degenerata fino a quel punto, ma era stato davvero un lasso di tempo breve.  
Kendal e Gary l’avevano trattenuto negli spogliatoi ben oltre il tempo necessario a farsi una doccia. Aveva a stento indossato mutande e pantaloni che era stato interrotto dalle loro insinuazioni e accuse dirette non appena il resto dei compagni aveva lasciato la zona degli armadietti. Dicevano d’essere seccati perché non li aveva più degnati d’attenzione per settimane ed aveva iniziato piuttosto a frequentare Tyler Down. Capì subito che quello fosse solo un facile pretesto per litigare, sfogarsi su qualcuno: erano sempre stati subalterni, tirapiedi incapaci di compiere da soli le proprie azioni, ma evidentemente dovevano aver preso coraggio proprio dopo aver perso il loro “leader”. L’assenza del football aveva tolto loro una vena di sfogo importante.  
Monty aveva mostrato da subito un atteggiamento passivo in risposta alla loro aggressività, e quelli col fiuto acuto delle bestie affamate di sangue avevano subito intuito di poter osare più delle semplici parole. Prima era stato uno spintone, a cui Monty non aveva risposto, poi direttamente un pugno, un calcio, uno sgambetto e in breve era finito a salutare il pavimento da vicino.  
Era raggomitolato a terra, intento ad incassare come poche volte in vita sua senza la possibilità di restituire nemmeno un colpo. Non erano abbastanza forti da fargli troppo male da rendere le loro botte insostenibili, in fondo era abituato al trattamento molto più crudele di suo padre, ma stare immobile a quel modo era frustrante. Si stava proteggendo la faccia e soprattutto il braccio sinistro, ancora stretto dal tutore: non era certo che Bryce avrebbe pagato una seconda volta le costose cure mediche per quel suo dannato polso, non dopo il litigio di giorni prima, fra l’altro.  
Strinse i denti, steso sul fianco destro, incassando il grosso dei colpi sulla schiena e all’addome: dietro erano pugni, davanti calci. Sperò di reggere abbastanza da farli stancare, sfogare. Prima o poi sarebbe finita, no?  
«Che ti prende Monty? Ti sei rammollito a furia di stare appresso al tuo nuovo fidanzatino e i suoi amichetti?»  
«Dì un po’, chi di voi due lo prende in culo? O fate a turno?»  
«Secondo me è Down a fare la femmina. Alla fine gli è piaciuto il bastone e ha voluto provare qualcosa di più grosso.»  
Il fratello minore rise sguaiatamente alla cattiveria del maggiore. Si stancarono dopo qualche minuto di prenderlo a botte a quel modo, e il più grande afferrò Monty per le spalle costringendolo a stendersi sulla schiena. Il ragazzo sussultò, un po’ per il dolore un po’ per il contatto gelido con le pianelle. Gli arrivò un pugno sul naso che gli fece sbattere la nuca a terra e il dolore gli attraversò tutto il cranio in una scossa profonda.  
«Credo che potrei tranquillamente fottermelo un tipetto come Down, ha un bel culo.»  
«Già, se tieni a quattro zampe e guardi solo il sedere non è tanto diverso da una ragazza.»  
«Monty metti tu una buona parola per noi?» lo provocò il primo ragazzo. «Voglio dire, se va in giro tranquillamente con uno che gli ha ficcato un pezzo di legno nel culo un paio di settimane prime allora noi abbiamo ancora più chances, no?»  
Monty chiuse gli occhi nervosamente, le provocazioni verbali stavano diventando più fastidiose da sopportare delle botte. Si ritrovò a pensare che avrebbe volentieri violato l’accordo con Tyler fregandosene delle conseguenze: Bryce avrebbe capito cosa vuol dire avere una vita rovinata, e i due stronzi che aveva davanti li avrebbe pestati così forte da non farli avvicinare mai più nemmeno per scherzo a Tyler. Sulla scia di quell’istinto, di una rabbia che a stento aveva tenuto sotto controllo, l’idea di reagire gli pulsava più di una ferita dritta nel cervello, e gli stava pompando sangue alla testa senza sosta.  
L’unico barlume di ragione che gli impedì agire era rappresentato da una sola flebile certezza: gli altri due stavano scherzando per provocarlo. Si focalizzò con tutta la propria forza di volontà su quel semplice concetto: sarebbe finita lì, nessuno avrebbe davvero fatto del male a Tyler. Si stupì persino che il ragazzo fosse diventato una priorità nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi istinti protettivi. Quegli istinti che l’avevano sempre condotto a compiere gesti folli pur di proteggere Bryce.  
«Ohi, e se lo raccontassimo in giro?» disse all’improvviso il ragazzo più piccolo, che intanto gli aveva afferrato stretto i capelli e strattonava senza alcuna ragione concreta, per il semplice gusto di fargli male. «Che si scopa Tyler Down. Il nostro caro Monty non è mai stato con una ragazza in tutti questi anni è facile fare due più due e capire che sia frocio, alla fine. E Down è abbastanza sfigato da sembrare un finocchio passivo di suo.»  
Monty sgranò gli occhi, e mentre i due fratelli se la ridevano sentì ogni istinto animale riaffiorare con la stessa identica irruenza di sempre. Forse era stata colpa di quella minaccia più concreta. O forse della presa ai capelli che gli aveva ricordato impietosamente le mani luride degli amici di suo padre, strette a tenergli la testa ferma per costringerlo a guardare, a tenersi la sua faccia vicino all’uccello quando decidevano di venirgli addosso.  
La sua reazione fu come lo scatto di un cavallo imbizzarrito, violenta e imprevedibile, in quel breve istante in cui i due si erano messi a ridere. Non aveva nemmeno riflettuto, pensato ad una strategia, il suo corpo era naturalmente tarato alla violenza, non poteva farci niente.  
La mano sana era scattata ad artigliare il colletto del ragazzo che gli teneva la testa, chino su di lui abbastanza vicino da consentirgli di afferrarlo facilmente. La violenza della presa fu tale che come tirò con forza verso il basso sentì il tessuto scricchiolare. Lo tirò giù di peso, portandolo a sbattere di faccia dritto contro lo spigolo della panca di legno accanto a cui era finito disteso. Il suono fu secco, lo schizzo di sangue immediato, le risate ancora rimbalzavano sulle pareti piastrellate di bianco dello spogliatoio, ma nella gola dei due non ce ne era più traccia.  
Quando l’altro fratello reagì chinandosi svelto per cercare di colpirlo al volto, sfruttò istintivamente la sola reazione che poteva concedersi da quella posizione: a gamba tesa gli rifilò un molto poco sportivo calcio sulle palle, e subito dopo uno sulla testa per fargli perdere definitivamente l’equilibrio.  
Non sentì quasi il dolore delle botte incassate tanta era la rabbia quando si rimise in piedi. Il ragazzo a cui aveva fatto baciare la panchina di naso stava sanguinando parecchio, ma gli era già addosso. Ne incassò il pugno in faccia senza un singolo gemito, prima di scagliarglisi addosso come un toro in corsa, in un placcaggio feroce con cui atterrarlo di schiena.  
Gli cadde scompostamente sopra, si mise seduto cavalcioni sul suo addome ed iniziò a colpirlo con quanta forze aveva in corpo. I pugni che gli scagliò sulla testa venivano indistintamente anche dalla mano sinistra, il dolore al polso era una scossa sgradevole ma sopportabile al fine di ottenere ciò che voleva: fare più male possibile al suo avversario.  
La differenza in termini di forza era evidente. Monty era grosso il doppio di loro, e guidato da un istinto efferato ben più selvaggio per natura.  
Il ragazzo alle sue spalle non riuscì a fare niente per aiutare il fratello, in ginocchio a terra era troppo intento ad agonizzare per il colpo basso subito, ancora stordito dal calcio ben piazzato alla testa.  
Monty si alzò di scatto, era paonazzo, febbricitante, ne voleva ancora. Il ragazzo sotto di lui aveva la faccia sporca di sangue e gli occhi lucidati dalla paura nella certezza che i loro ruoli naturali fossero appena tornati al posto giusto: il vero predatore era il ragazzo che lo sovrastava.  
«Se alzate un dito su Tyler Down vi ammazzo.» ringhiò ad alta voce. Suonava come una minaccia tremendamente realistica più che come uno sfogo esagerato dalla rabbia. «Se fate qualsiasi stronzata che possa dare fastidio a lui o a me vi ammazzo.»  
I due fratelli erano storditi dalle botte, ma anche dal senso implicito di quelle parole. Non riuscivano a capire perché quello che fino a poche settimane prima era loro amico e aveva fatto una cosa così terribile a Tyler ora lo stesse difendendo a quel modo.  
Monty infierì su quello a terra: gli andò a premere il piede contro il basso ventre, e se non arrivò a schiacciargli effettivamente l’inguine fu solo grazie alla prontezza di riflessi del ragazzo che si andò a parare con le mani e scivolò più in basso.  
«Ora ti faccio sgusciare fuori le palle, così ci penserai due volte prima di chiamarmi frocio e afferrarmi la testa.» sibilò, con un odio che andava ben oltre il viso terrorizzato di quel ragazzino pesto che si dimenava a terra.  
«Monty!» gridò la voce di Tyler, dall’ingresso degli spogliatoi.  
Non l’aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare, e fu con un guizzo di stupore puro che si accorse di lui, seguito a ruota da Clay e Justin. Fu Justin a superare gli altri due e corrergli incontro: lo spintonò di peso per levarlo di dosso al ragazzo.  
«Chiamate aiuto...è impazzito.» rantolò l’altro che era inginocchiato a terra, la faccia ancora viola dal dolore, le mani irrimediabilmente adese al cavallo dei pantaloni e ai testicoli doloranti.  
Il fratello minore si rigirò sul fianco, per sua fortuna Monty non era arrivato a premere abbastanza in basso da arrivare a realizzare davvero i suoi propositi. La pressione e la paura comunque, l’avevano portato a svuotare involontariamente la vescica e stava miseramente cercando di nascondere la chiazza generosa di urina che gli macchiava i jeans. Clay gli si avvicinò per controllarne la condizioni, mentre Tyler si accostò al maggiore.  
«Non chiameremo nessuno.» sibilò impietoso. «E voi starete zitti su qualsiasi cosa sia successa qui dentro, o potrebbe venirmi voglia di dire a tutti che siete stati voi a stuprarmi con un bastone e Monty stava cercando di difendermi.» li minacciò attivamente.  
«Figlio di puttana.» ringhiò fra i denti quello.  
Monty si dimenava fra le braccia di Justin, che lo allontanò a forza di diversi passi prima di lasciarlo andare.  
«Datti una calmata, ok?» gli mormorò trattenendogli le braccia fre le mani per evitare di farsi spintonare via. I lividi dei colpi che aveva incassato erano ancora chiazze rossastre sull’addome e la schiena, mentre una narice era sporca di sangue. Sembrava stare decisamente meglio rispetto agli altri due, ma stava facendo uno sforzo immane per calmarsi.  
«Mettici del ghiaccio.» suggerì Tyler con uno sguardo sprezzante a quello che gli aveva appena dato del figlio di puttana. «Sulle palle o sulla lingua, nell’ordine che preferisci.»  
Non appena Clay si fu assicurato che il ragazzino a terra non fosse ferito gravemente fece un cenno ai compagni indicando loro l’uscita.  
«Andiamo.»  
Monty finì di vestirsi svelto, recuperò la borsa sorvegliato da vicino da Justin che gli impediva fisicamente di muoversi verso i due fratelli che si stavano rialzando a fatica per prendere a loro volta le distanze.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti, nello spogliatoio rimase giusto il silenzio, qualche goccia di sangue ed una chiazza di piscio sul pavimento che qualcun altro avrebbe dovuto pulire.


	11. Chapter 11

La pioggia si era fatta più decisa come avevano raggiunto l’appartamento di Bryce, erano dunque scesi rapidamente dall’auto di Tyler e si erano infilati ancora più in fretta in casa con le giacche e i capelli sferzati dalle gocce fresche. Ad accoglierli era stato proprio Bryce, interrotto nell’atto di un ripasso solitario.  
«Che cazzo è successo?» gli chiese come prima cosa, fermo in piedi accanto alla poltrona da cui si era appena alzato, non appena vide il naso sanguinante di Monty. Prima che il ragazzo o Tyler, Clay e Justin si decidessero a fornirgli una spiegazione, non appena vide la mano destra del ragazzo graffiata sulle nocche scattò verso di lui. «Che cazzo hai fatto?» nella sua voce sentirono una nota densa di panico.  
«Calmati.» gli disse Tyler in tono annoiato quasi. «Ha fatto a botte, ma è ok, era per difendersi. Non pubblicheremo il video, tranquillo.» sul finale suonava inequivocabilmente sarcastico.  
Bryce sembrava veramente scosso, nonostante le rassicurazioni. Tyler lo ignorò e fece cenno a Monty di sedersi su una delle sedie del piccolo tavolo da pranzo.  
«Hai ferite particolari? Come va il polso?» gli chiese, muovendosi verso l’arcata della cucina lì accanto.  
«Non è niente, sto ok.» mugugnò Monty, mentre l’altro recuperava qualche foglio di carta assorbente e lo imbeveva d’acqua.  
Tornò da lui ed iniziò a studiarne meglio le condizioni per quello che poteva capirne perlomeno, con le sue magre conoscenze di primo soccorso. Gli passò la carta e l’altro prese a tamponare la narice che sanguinava e ripulirsi nervosamente il labbro. Il naso sembrava effettivamente l’unica parte sanguinante oltre le nocche sbucciate della mano destra.  
«Non sono ferito, ok? Solo qualche ammaccatura, passerà da sola.» chiarì nuovamente Monty. «Quei due picchiano come checche. Non ho nemmeno dovuto usare la mano sinistra.»  
«Che cos’è successo?» ripeté Bryce, che si era fermato in piedi due passi più indietro e sembrava costantemente irrequieto. La domanda era diretta esplicitamente a Monty, ma il ragazzo abbassò il capo e fece scena muta.  
Lo imbarazzava l’idea di parlarne, e già in parte aveva dovuto farlo in auto con Justin, Clay e Tyler. Non voleva parlare di nuovo di quelli che erano stati i suoi complici nello schifoso agguato che aveva teso a Tyler poche settimane prima. Anche gli altri tre rimasero in silenzio, Clay e Justin fermi in piedi poco più indietro, Tyler ancora intento a controllare il ragazzo.  
«Vuoi rispondere, cazzo?» sbottò Bryce, ormai irrimediabilmente arrabbiato.  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi, Bryce.» intervenne Justin, spazientito.  
«Ah no?» lo apostrofò quello. «Ti sei già scordato che il vostro geniale piano di ricatto del cazzo mi lega a lui? Che se lui combina stronzate o perde la testa e picchia qualcuno ci rimetto anche io?»  
«Un tuo amico torna a casa pesto e questa è la tua unica preoccupazione, Bryce?» lo sfotté Clay.  
«Jensen, chi cazzo ha mai detto che è un mio amico?» berciò con una smorfia di disprezzo evidente Bryce.  
Monty rialzò la testa, lanciandogli un’occhiata che non poté fare a meno di mostrarsi dolente. In un certo senso la cotta per Bryce gli era passata, ma conservava ancora un briciolo d’affetto sufficiente a fargli realizzare l’odio dell’altro con una sferzata viva di dolore in fondo al petto.  
Tutti la videro quella occhiata, ma solo Tyler ne capì completamente la delusione cocente di fondo e senza rendersene conto si ritrovò ad intervenire.  
«Ti abbiamo detto che è tutto ok. Se a te importa poco della sua salute mi sembra superfluo dirti che a noi ce ne frega ancora meno del tuo comfort con il ricatto.».  
«Non puoi vincolarmi a lui!» ringhiò Bryce.  
Monty abbassò il capo, le palpebre a mezz’asta e l’aria sconfitta di un cane mollato a bordo strada.  
Tyler sentì un moto di pietà più forte di quanto non avrebbe voluto, e la cosa si trasformò in stizza che sfogò subito su Bryce.  
«Se non te ne frega niente di lui e non è tuo amico, perché lo ospiti in casa tua e gli paghi le cure mediche? Non puoi essere così stronzo da averlo fatto solo per controllarlo meglio.»  
«Me ne fotto dei tuoi giudizi, Down.» sibilò Bryce, avvicinandosi di un passo per fronteggiarlo. «Sì.» ammise impietoso. «Lo faccio solo per controllarlo, e allora?»  
«Non cambi proprio mai eh, Bryce?» lo accusò triste Justin. «Gli altri sono solo pedine a cui concedere favori perché facciano quello che vuoi tu.»  
«Evidentemente il metodo funziona.» rispose con un crudele sarcasmo Bryce. «Visto che c’è sempre qualcuno disposto a farsi controllare.»  
«Perché sei così nevrotico ultimamente?» si inserì Clay, volutamente provocatorio. «Perdi la pazienza molto più in fretta di prima. È davvero perché ti hanno sbattuto fuori di casa? O perché Chloe ti ha piantato magari?»  
Bryce si voltò di scatto e gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco, punto nel vivo.  
«Comunque chiamare tutto questo “essere sbattuti fuori”…» cominciò sarcastico Justin, indicando il bell’appartamento sotto cui si trovavano. «...è veramente ridicolo.»  
«Clay ha ragione.» intervenne Tyler. «Perché salti come una molla? Eppure il patto è semplice. Hai così tanta ansia di poter tornare libero di stuprare ragazze svenute?»  
Attaccato su tutti i fronti, Bryce perse definitivamente la già esigua pazienza. Tornò a scattare su Tyler, l’ultimo che aveva parlato. Sembrava sul punto di rifilargli un pugno ma si bloccò di fronte al sorriso sarcastico del ragazzo che sembrava volerlo invitare a perdere definitivamente il controllo.  
Impossibilitato a sfogarsi fisicamente, non gli restò che la parola, e gli ringhiò ad un palmo dalla faccia faccia tutto il proprio disprezzo.  
«Perché piuttosto non parliamo di te? Giorni fa sono rientrato a casa e ti ho beccato a dormire accanto a Monty, sullo stesso letto. Uno ti stupra e tu gli fai da infermiere e gli dormi accanto? Sapevo che fossi uno strambo con problemi di mente, ma non ti facevo anche così stupido. Non so di cosa tu ti stia illudendo, ma prova a levargli la minaccia del video e vedrai come tornerà a spaccarti la faccia, è un fottuto animale!»  
Clay e Justin mantennero un’occhiata tesa e attenta a Bryce pur senza intervenire, come a tenerne d’occhio eventualmente i movimenti più che le parole.  
Monty fissava il pavimento, avvilito.  
«È perché tu non c’eri e lui stava male, coglione!» ringhiò di rimando Tyler, paonazzo. Era l’unica cosa su cui poteva difendersi, perché lui stesso non sapeva ancora spiegarsi perfettamente l’empatia e pietà che provava per uno come Monty. «L’hai lasciato da solo per andare a farti i cazzi tuoi e non rispondevi al telefono.»  
«Cazzate.» sbuffò Bryce. «Secondo me in realtà ti è piaciuto quello che ti ha fatto. Vorresti che lo facesse col cazzo stavolta, eh Ty?» insinuò crudele.  
Gli sguardi di Clay, Justin e Tyler si macchiarono tutti dello stesso profondo nauseato disappunto.  
Poi, accadde tutto in un battito di ciglia: Monty si era alzato con uno scatto imprevedibilmente rapido nonostante le condizioni. La mano destra si era chiusa attorno al collo di Bryce che gli aveva dato tutto il tempo il fianco senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Lo spinse di peso stringendo la presa per portarlo ad indietreggiare e allontanarsi da Tyler, e continuò a caricarlo con la furia di un toro finchè non lo portò a sbattere di schiena sulla parete.  
Bryce, allarmato, strinse subito le mani intorno all’avambraccio del ragazzo. Le dita di Monty si strinsero come una tenaglia sulla sua gola, bloccandogli il fiato. Era forte, molto più di lui, ed evidentemente molto arrabbiato. Aveva ripreso a sanguinare dal naso, il viso era arrossato, gli occhi sgranati e i denti stretti: rientrava perfettamente nella definizione di “animale” con cui l’altro l’aveva descritto poco prima.  
«Non dire più una stronzata del genere.» gli urlò in faccia. «O il video lo dovranno pubblicare perché ho ammazzato te di botte.»  
Justin e Clay si fecero subito avanti, ma il ragazzo lasciò andare la presa con una spinta secca della mano. Bryce riprese a respirare con un colpo violento di tosse, fissandolo allarmato. Tyler aveva assistito basito alla scena: Monty lo aveva appena difeso?  
«Ti è andata bene l’ultima volta.» proseguì iracondo Monty. «Sei riuscito a mettermi a terra perché mi avevano picchiato a violentato una notte intera: complimenti. Ma adesso sto abbastanza bene da spaccarti la testa a mani nude, coglione!»  
Tyler gli acchiappò un gomito in una presa stretta, come a cercare di calmarlo, mentre Justin affianco Bryce, ad assicurarsi che una volta ripreso fiato non sarebbe saltato lui al collo di Monty.  
«Non c’è bisogno che mi controlli comunque, grazie mille per la cazzo di ospitalità ma mi troverò un altro posto dove stare.» concluse il ragazzo, seppellendo lentamente la rabbia in un cumulo fangoso di delusione. Si voltò verso il corridoio, Tyler lo lasciò andare.  
Bryce lo squadrò con un’occhiata astiosa, poi chiuse gli occhi e sfuggì alla vicinanza di Justin tornando a sedersi di peso sulla poltrona da cui s’era levato poche decine di minuti prima.  
«Non è vero, quello che hai detto.» intervenne di punto in bianco la voce calma di Clay, bloccando Monty dalla sua fuga verso la camera da letto. Stava parlando a Bryce, e tutti lo squadrarono interrogativi.  
«Che cazzo vuoi?» sbuffò malmostoso il ragazzo, levando su di lui un’occhiata nervosa. «Ricominci con le tue stronzate da psicologo, Clay?»  
«Non è vero che hai tenuto qui Monty solo per tenerlo d’occhio.»  
«E invece è così.» negò stizzito. «Non ricamarci sopra cazzate che non esistono.»  
«Ti faceva pena, quando l’hai accolto, quando la notte del video hai scoperto cosa gli avevano fatto. Eri scosso quanto noi.»  
«Piantala!» ringhiò Bryce. «Che cazzo vuoi da me?»  
«Quando è guarito e avresti potuto rimetterlo in strada non l’hai fatto, ma la ragione è un’altra.» insinuò, ostentando una certa sicurezza nel tono. Fra sé e sé pregava che Caleb avesse avuto ragione giorni prima nel descrivere il reale problema di Bryce, perché a lui mancava ogni empatia verso l’altro per poterlo capire sul serio. «Tu ti senti solo.»  
«Eh?» gli fece con un barlume di sorriso sarcastico Bryce, incredulo. «Che cazzo dici?»  
«Tu sei sempre stato solo, e non te ne sei mai accorto probabilmente.» proseguì Clay, freddamente. «Non hai mai avuto nessun amico vero che ti volesse bene per chi eri, solo persone che sfruttavano il tuo status e avevano verso di te un rispetto dato dal timore. Hai imparato ad usare la gente fin da bambino perché non c’era altro modo in cui potessi tenertela accanto. Nemmeno i tuoi genitori ti sono mai rimasti accanto, eri libero di fare tutto quello che volevi: spacciare, dare feste, ospitare la gente per notti intere. Tutto per cercare di riempire quella solitudine che avevi attorno, per costringere la gente a starti vicino. Che fosse per la dipendenza dalla droga, dal divertimento e la libertà che offrirvi poco cambia.»  
Bryce sgranò gli occhi, ammutolito, incapace di ribattere e Clay, finalmente mise ordine ai propri pensieri, trovando quel nodo finalmente che nonostante tutto gli stava spiegando le ragioni della persona che detestava di più al mondo.  
«Il problema di questo atteggiamento è che non ti ha lasciato niente perché tu non hai niente, e nessuno. Puoi anche continuare a tenerti strette le persone finché non hanno la forza di dirti finalmente di no.» indicò Justin e Monty. «Ma prima o poi se ne andranno e ti lasceranno solo, è ineluttabile. Puoi comprarti la gratitudine della gente ma non puoi comprarti l’affetto, la stima, l’amore. Anche Chloe ti ha lasciato, alla fine, nonostante aspettasse tuo figlio.»  
Bryce perse colore in volto quando Clay concluse. Justin e Tyler erano piuttosto seri, mentre Monty era semplicemente confuso, stupefatto: era l’unico della stanza a non sapere della faccenda della gravidanza.  
«N-non… non è vero.» provò confusamente a negare Bryce. «Come fai a sapere…?»  
«Ha ragione.» intervenne dunque Monty, avvicinandosi nuovamente a Bryce. Gli arrivò di fronte, e si guardarono negli occhi. Il primo era amareggiato, l’altro stordito da tutto quello che Clay aveva snudato del suo animo.  
«Per un paio d’anni ho creduto persino di essere innamorato di te.» rivelò Monty, stavolta lasciando di stucco tutti tranne Tyler. «Ma era un’illusione. Mi piaceva la sensazione di sicurezza che mi davi, la chance veloce e senza fatica di una vita migliore che mi stavi offrendo. Ho fatto le peggiori stronzate per te, credendo di proteggerti ma pensavo solo a me stesso in realtà. Ho fatto ciò che ho fatto a Tyler perché sì, sono uno schifoso animale hai ragione, ma anche perché mi avevi scacciato dalla tua vita e ho perso la testa, la speranza. Nessuno dovrebbe diventare padrone della vita degli altri fino a questo punto. Alla fine, troppo alla fine, l’ho capito che quello non era amore. Anzi, oggi ho capito che non era nemmeno affetto.» concluse, limitandosi a fissarlo negli occhi per un lungo attimo silenzioso.  
Bryce abbassò per primo lo sguardo, stava seduto sulla poltrona con l’aria flaccida di un pupazzo vecchio e gli occhi altrettanto smorti.  
Monty non attese risposta o reazioni comunque, gli voltò le spalle e si mosse verso il corridoio diretto alla sua camera. Fece i bagagli in fretta e furia, gli ci vollero a malapena due minuti per recuperare tutto quel poco che possedeva e ficcarlo alla rinfusa nel borsone.  
Quando tornò in salotto, senza un cenno di saluto o mezza parola in più, i quattro se ne andarono e Tyler abbandonò la copia delle chiavi che aveva custodito fino a quel momento sul primo mobile a caso.  
Il tardo pomeriggio era umido, il cielo e i tetti gocciolavano gli ultimi resti della pioggia, e a Bryce restò giusto la compagnia muta di quella solitudine atroce che tanto aveva temuto.   
  
  
  
«Clay. Qualche ripensamento?» la voce di Justin suonò dubbiosa.  
Erano appena saliti nell’auto di Tyler, lui e Clay nei posti di dietro, Monty sul sedile accanto al ragazzo alla guida, ed erano ancora fermi sul parcheggio.  
«Mh?» gli rispose interrogativo il ragazzo. Sembrava incredibilmente sereno nonostante quella serie di discussioni infelici, che avevano lasciato Monty abbastanza amareggiato, e Justin e Tyler piuttosto turbati.  
«Per Bryce dico. Sei tu quello che si sta sforzando di aiutare tutti ultimamente.»  
«Capire, non aiutare.» precisò Clay, candidamente. «Tutti stiamo provando a rimediare ai nostri errori, e alcuni di noi stanno pagando lo scotto per le proprie azioni. È ora che Bryce paghi il suo. Lui è vittima solo delle sue stesse pessime azioni, magari stare un po’ da solo glielo farà capire?»  
Justin annuì e nessuno ebbe niente da contestare in merito, Bryce non suscitava in loro alcuna pena.  
Tyler mise in moto, quindi si rivolse a Monty.  
«Hai qualche piano in merito a dove stare?»  
«Conosco un motel che costa poco, penso di poterci stare almeno due settimane.» spiegò un po’ confuso.  
«Con quali soldi?» intervenne dubbioso Justin.  
«Li ho presi a casa.» spiegò Monty, teso e poco desideroso di offrire dettagli: era il denaro che aveva suo malgrado preso da quanto suo padre aveva allegato nell’odiosa lettera.  
Justin intuì la tensione nella sua voce ed optò per non fare altre domande.  
«E poi?» chiese Clay. «Passate le due settimane cosa farai?»  
«Non lo so, ma in due settimane posso provare a cercarmi un lavoro anche stupido per sopravvivere.»  
«Come faresti ad andare a scuola? Non hai la macchina e i motel sono tutti lontani dal centro.» gli ricordò Tyler, che ancora non si era scostato dal marciapiede. Ormai stava facendo buio, ma la pioggia aveva lasciato loro una tregua.  
«Non importa, mi alzerò alle cinque.» disse, ostinato.  
Tyler lo fissò in silenzio. Rimase impressionato dalla forza d’animo che l’altro sembrava possedere e da quell’istinto di sopravvivenza capace di rimetterlo in piedi dopo poche settimane dall’orrore che aveva subito. A lui era servito tutto l’aiuto dei suoi amici, di Caleb, e quello strano ruolo di soccorritore verso il suo aguzzino per recuperare un briciolo di sicurezza e autostima, per riuscire ad andare avanti e trovare la forza di alzarsi dal letto la mattina.  
Monty aveva avuto un discreto aiuto da parte loro, ma alla fine era molto più solo di chiunque altro, senza una famiglia o amici veri su cui contare.  
«Ho un’idea migliore.» dichiarò Tyler, muovendo finalmente l’auto perché si immettesse in strada. «Anche se non sono sicuro di riuscirci.»  
Gli altri tre lo guardarono perplessi e curiosi, in attesa di una spiegazione.


	12. Chapter 12

Montgomery de la Cruz non si era mai sentito così tanto in soggezione e in imbarazzo in vita sua. Era seduto a tavola con due perfetti sconosciuti che oltre ad aver accettato di ospitarlo in casa a tempo indeterminato gli stavano anche dando da mangiare. Avrebbe quasi preferito andare in un motel e bruciare tutti i suoi pochi odiosi risparmi, ma non poteva fare a meno di ammettere che la soluzione di Tyler fosse decisamente più pratica e comoda. Disagio a parte ovviamente.  
Non sapeva cosa l’altro avesse detto precisamente a sua madre e suo padre per convincerli a farsi carico di un ragazzo di diciannove anni che non avevano mai visto in vita loro.  
Appena arrivati a casa di Tyler aveva atteso una ventina di minuti da solo in camera del ragazzo e a stento da lì li aveva sentiti discutere al piano di sotto, ma mai alzare la voce. Poi Tyler era tornato da lui con aria soddisfatta e gli aveva annunciato che avrebbero diviso la camera per tutto il tempo che gli sarebbe servito a finire la scuola e trovarsi un lavoro un minimo sufficiente a pagarsi un affitto da qualche parte.  
Così era finito a sistemare la sua roba in uno scomparto vuoto della cassettiera, ad aiutare ad apparecchiare la tavola come mai aveva fatto nemmeno a casa propria con suo padre, e a ricevere dalla madre di Tyler una dose di premure materne che sentiva tremendamente di non meritare.  
Nella sua vita pochi erano stati gentili con lui e stentava a capire perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile, ma il grosso del suo disagio veniva dal fatto non trascurabile che poche settimane prima avesse praticamente violentato il figlio di quella coppia così gentile che gli stava mettendo un tetto sulla testa senza troppi quesiti. Il senso di colpa era abbastanza cocente da fargli sospettare che in realtà Tyler lo stesse in un certo senso punendo oltre a fargli un favore.  
Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, superate le impacciate domande di rito per presentarsi e fare un minimo di conversazione, lui e Tyler si erano ritirati nella camera del ragazzo e infilati stancamente nel pigiama.  
Dal seminterrato avevano recuperato un letto pieghevole, che avevano finito per sistemare poco lontano da quello di Tyler.  
«Non avresti dovuto.» mugugnò Monty appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
«Cosa? Aiutarti?» bofonchiò Tyler, annoiato. «Dobbiamo ricominciare questo discorso ancora una volta?» andò a sedersi con calma alla scrivania e accese il portatile.  
Monty si appostò sul proprio letto, sdraiandosi su un fianco piuttosto lentamente. Per quanto i fratelli Reed fossero dei pessimi picchiatori, la schiena e l’addome iniziavano a patire i lividi ormai abbondantemente formati. Lasciò perdere il discorso e cercò di ignorare il disagio della propria inadeguatezza per togliersi una curiosità a voce bassa.  
«Cosa gli hai raccontato? Ai tuoi dico.»  
«La verità.» disse Tyler facendo spallucce. Gli dava le spalle, e concentrato com’era sul computer non poté apprezzare la sfumatura pallida che scolorì il viso del ragazzo.  
«Eh? Aspetta, la verità quanto? Cosa sanno?»  
«Quel che serve, Monty. Che tuo padre è uno stronzo che ti ha picchiato e sbattuto fuori di casa, che sei un mio compagno di scuola a cui manca un mese per finire gli studi, che cercherai un lavoro quanto prima.»  
«E… questo basta? Ad accogliere un estraneo in casa?» commentò Monty, scettico.  
«Gli ho detto che sei un mio amico.» sospirò Tyler, che intanto aveva preso a scrivere con calma sulla tastiera. «Forse non te ne sei mai reso conto ma non sono mai stato esattamente circondato da un branco di amici.» proseguì, voltandosi per lanciargli un’occhiata sarcastica come la sua voce. «Erano scettici, ma così soddisfatti che io stia socializzando, facendo una buona azione e tutte queste belle cose che alla fine hanno detto di sì senza troppe storie. Sono convinti sia merito del programma che mi hanno fatto seguire.»  
«Quindi una bugia gliel’hai detta, in realtà.» Monty abbozzò un mezzo sorriso ironico, il primo barlume di divertimento sul suo viso dopo settimane.  
Tyler si ritrovò involontariamente a ricambiare quel mezzo sorriso, tiepido, molto incerto, quindi tornò a concentrarsi sul computer.  
Monty rimase fermo a fissarne la nuca e i cortissimi riccioli scuri che a stento stavano sfidando il rigore della pettinatura cortissima con cui l’altro era tornato dal campo, quasi un mese prima.  
«Riposati, perché da domani inizierai davvero a rimpiangere di non essere in un motel.» gli disse dopo un po’.  
«Mh? Che stai combinando?» gli chiese Monty, dubbioso.  
«Un programma organizzato di studio, una tabella di marcia. Abbiamo un mese esatto e non c’è tempo per cazzeggiare nemmeno sabato e domenica. Ridurremo le ore di riposo al minimo e vedremo di concentrarci sulle materie in cui sei più bravo, in modo da finire il programma e assicurarti una buona media almeno in quelle. Cerca di evitare di fare a botte, anche quella stupida ora di educazione fisica può darti qualche credito utile se la frequenti regolarmente fino alla fine.» ammise un po’ controvoglia sul finale.  
«Pensi funzionerà? Non dovrei recuperare dove faccio schifo?» chiese Monty, scettico.  
«Con “concentrarci sulle materie” non intendo che lasceremo il resto fuori. Ma magari per le altre accontentiamoci del minimo, sarebbe uno sforzo inutile se ti richiedessero il doppio del tempo per starci dietro a recuperare pochissimi punti.»  
«Mh, ha senso.» sospirò stancamente Monty.  
«Questo ovviamente a meno che tu non abbia in mente di andare al college e dunque abbia bisogno di un punteggio specifico in qualcosa. O che tu punti ad un lavoro particolare.» aggiunse incerto Tyler.  
Monty sbuffò una risata sarcastica.  
«Ai colloqui di orientamento mi hanno suggerito più volte di provare il servizio militare.»  
«E immagino l’idea non ti vada a genio.» commentò retorico Tyler.  
«Mi sbatterebbero fuori dopo un mese.» ammise mesto Monty. «E di combattere per la patria non me ne frega niente.»  
Tyler non osò toccare l’argomento sport, sapeva bene che le chance di Monty di farsi notare da una qualche squadra di football erano morte con la fine della stagione scolastica, e solo frequentando il college avrebbe potuto avere qualche chance di tornare a giocare. Peccato che con la media che aveva, l’inesistente disponibilità economica, e i suoi trascorsi, difficilmente si sarebbe potuto iscrivere anche al più scadente dei college pubblici.  
«Un buon motivo per studiare il più possibile fino alla fine.» buttò lì in tono pratico.  
Monty si alzò un po’ a fatica dal letto.  
«Bene. Tanto vale iniziare da stasera, no? Sono ancora le dieci.» aggirò il letto e si andò a sedere accanto all’altro, soffocando i vari dolori fisici dietro un’ostinazione stoica.  
Tyler si ritrovò ancora una volta a fissarlo piacevolmente stupito.  
«Perché no?» confermò di buon grado, indicandogli lo schermo su cui un’ordinatissima tabella oraria era stata già riempita in buona parte delle sue caselle. «Possiamo studiare fino all’una, in modo che rimangano sette ore di sonno per una sveglia decente alle otto.»  
Monty annuì e lo aiutò a terminare la tabella che si rivelò essere decisamente rigida e ben organizzata. Il tempo libero sarebbe stato ridotto al minimo, ma ne valeva la pena.  
  
  
  
  
Tyler non fu capace di comprendere come fosse successo o quando, ma qualcuno l’aveva legato mani e piedi al letto a pancia in giù. Per quanto tirasse con tutta la sua forza non riusciva a smuovere le braccia, le sentiva intorpidite e pesanti. Aveva una forte nausea, capace di arrivare a fargli male persino alla testa, la fronte e le tempie erano fastidiosamente madide di sudore e sentiva chiaramente di essere completamente nudo. Il cuscino su cui poggiava la faccia era soffocante e gli smorzava il fiato, la stoffa era zuppa del suo stesso sudore. Faceva persino fatica a girare la testa per prendere aria. Non vedeva niente, la stanza era chiusa nel buio, ma aveva la certezza di non essere solo.   
Un attimo dopo infatti sentì dei passi, ma prima che potesse riuscire a vedere chi si stesse avvicinando si ritrovò un peso opprimente a schiacciargli prima la schiena e poi la faccia contro il cuscino. Ora non respirava proprio più, e il fiato gli mancò per un periodo così lungo che pensò di essere vicino a morire. Quando il suo aggressore gli lasciò la testa tornò a respirare, ritrovando ossigeno a dar sollievo al dolore opprimente al petto.  
«Ti prego.» supplicò a bassa voce. «Mi dispiace.» non sapeva perché si stesse scusando, era confuso ed era la prima cosa che gli venne da dire.  
Il suo aguzzino non solo non rispose ma tornò a soffocarlo ancora, per un periodo spropositatamente lungo. La paura era un orrore denso e opprimente come quelle mani che lo tenevano giù. Si sentiva come un animale braccato da un predatore diverse volte più grosso: non aveva potere, vie di fuga e la sua fine sarebbe stata ineluttabile ma non per questo riusciva a smettere di essere terrorizzato.   
La sua testa però tornò libera prima che rischiasse di svenire davvero o peggio. Respirò tornò a fare l’unica cosa che poteva per sperare di sopravvivere: pregare.  
«Ti prego, basta. Non ce la faccio più, ti prego.» ora al sudore si stava mescolando il calore delle sue stesse lacrime. «Basta.»  
Per un attimo si chiese quali fossero le intenzioni di quell’uomo: sapeva istintivamente il suo genere, forse per via della forza che aveva? Voleva ucciderlo? Spaventarlo? O forse violentarlo, visto che era completamente nudo? Non seppe comprendere se avrebbe preferito la morte subito e a quel modo, o sarebbe stata più accettabile l’umiliante tortura di uno stupro.  
Sentì la pressione sulla schiena allentarsi, e forse anche i nodi che lo tenevano legato al letto visto che una mano all’altezza della spalla lo stava spintonando per costringerlo a voltarsi. Era una presa forte, decisa e ben definita, la ragione gli disse subito che non avrebbe potuto niente in uno scontro fisico.   
Aprì gli occhi, confuso, dolorante, c’era pochissima luce che veniva dalla finestra sulla strada, ma gli bastò ad intravedere la sagoma scura di un uomo chino su di lui. L’istinto ebbe il sopravvento sulla ragione: voleva lottare. Avrebbe voluto dargli un calcio ma le gambe erano ancora in parte legate, ma il braccio destro era libero incredibilmente, così appena fu abbastanza certo della posizione della testa dell’altro caricò un pugno e colpì con quanta forza avesse a disposizione.  
L’impatto lo sentì lui per primo, non aveva mai dato un pugno così forte a nessuno, le nocche e le falangi si accesero immediatamente di sensazioni fastidiosamente dolorose. E doveva aver fatto male anche all’altro, visto che era crollato a terra con uno sbuffo di dolore.  
Tyler sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, ancora in parte sdraiato sul fianco sinistro, la fronte sudata, la maglietta zuppa dietro il collo. La maglietta. Ci mise un istante di troppo a realizzare di avere ancora tutti i vestiti addosso, e di non avere nessuna corda attorno alle caviglie ma solo il giogo fastidioso delle coperte. Era stato un sogno, era ancora nella sua camera, era notte, non era successo niente.  
Con una manata frettolosa accese la piccola lampada sul comodino, e la luce invase immediatamente la stanza.  
Seduto a terra lì accanto al suo letto c’era Monty, che si teneva il muso fra le mani e lo guardava con aria fra il confuso e il dolente.  
«Merda.» sussurrò Tyler, scalciando via le coperte per uscire dal letto e finire in ginocchio accanto all’altro.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese a bassa voce Monty, non appena si levò le mani dalla faccia. Doveva averlo colpito su uno zigomo a giudicare dal segno rossastro che si stava sommando ai primi lividi della scazzottata del pomeriggio negli spogliatoi.  
Tyler inghiottì a vuoto, recuperando rapidamente lucidità, col cuore a mille.  
«N-non… scusa.» mugugnò, agitato. «Era un incubo. Non ho capito niente. Mi dispiace.»  
Monty aprì un sorriso un po’ intontito, le palpebre socchiuse non tanto per il dolore del colpo subito, ma per le stilettate che la luce del comodino gli infliggeva agli occhi.  
«Tyler.» sospirò stancamente. «Dopo quello che ti ho fatto me ne dovresti tirare più di uno di pugno, non scusarti, ok?»  
«Penso tu ne abbia prese già abbastanza.» ammise con un sorriso mesto il ragazzo, che si stava massaggiando la mano ancora dolorante. «Vado a prenderti del ghiaccio.» annunciò rimettendosi in piedi e recuperando a stento un minimo di calma.  
«Non serve, tranquillo.» disse Monty, rialzandosi poco dopo, solo con molta meno agilità fra tutti i lividi che aveva addosso. «Ti sei fatto più male tu, secondo me.» scherzò maligno, accennando alla sua mano prima di indietreggiare quel mezzo passo che serviva a raggiungere il proprio letto e sedercisi pesantemente. «E poi non rischi di svegliare i tuoi?»  
«No, la loro camera è in fondo, lontana dalle scale.» Tyler si mise a sedere sul proprio di letto, abbassò l’intensità della luce al comodino che stava folgorando anche i suoi di occhi, quindi lanciò un’occhiata confusa a Monty. «Che cos’è successo?»  
«Hai iniziato ad agitarti nel sonno, mugugnavi qualcosa sul cuscino, pensavo che bastasse rigirarti e ti saresti calmato senza svegliarti ma…» lasciò cadere la frase con un sorriso mesto. Poi il sorriso scomparve all’improvviso, abbassò lo sguardo e si fece pensieroso. «Succede anche a me, quasi ogni notte.» ammise titubante. «A volte è tutto così preciso, identico a quello che ho subito. A volte è un misto con situazioni che iniziano come normali e diventano incubi insensati, a volte cambiano le persone.»  
«Non è la prima nemmeno per me, anche se erano più frequenti i primi giorni.» ammise Tyler, abbassando a sua volta lo sguardo. «Ma di solito mi svegliavo subito, capivo si trattasse di un incubo. Sta volta proprio no, era tutto più… reale.»  
Monty rialzò fiaccamente lo sguardo, scoccandogli un’occhiata indolente.  
«Penso sia colpa mia.»  
«Eh?» Tyler lo guardò perplesso.  
«Perché sono qui ad un metro da te. Forse ti senti minacciato, in pericolo, ha senso no? Posso andare a dormire in cantina se....»  
«No, non credo.» lo interruppe Tyler, deciso. «Ho dormito accanto a te, nel tuo stesso letto, ricordi? E non ho avuto problemi.»  
«Beh ma ero praticamente ko per le botte e i sedativi quella notte.»  
«Non ho paura di te.» dichiarò Tyler deciso. «Lo so che ti basta una mano a schiacciarmi, ma so che non vuoi farmi del male.»  
Monty lo guardò con un sorriso profondamente a disagio.  
«Forse il tuo subconscio ti sta dicendo il contrario?»  
«Perché, sai cosa significa la parola subconscio?» lo sfotté Tyler, proponendogli un sorriso più leggero.  
«Che stronzo.» Monty sbuffò dalle narici una risata silenziosa.  
Tyler si rimise sotto le coperte, ma appena si fu sdraiato emise un sospiro teso, dimenticandosi di quell’attimo di rara tranquillità.  
«Hey…» prese a dire Monty quando lo notò. «...davvero, però. Non stavo scherzando. Posso andare a dormire di sotto.»  
Tyler lo fissò in silenzio per diversi istanti, e parlò prima che la ragione avesse avuto il tempo di filtrare il messaggio.  
«Vieni qua.» lo invitò, stringendosi dal lato del letto che toccava la parete sotto la finestra, facendogli spazio.  
«Mh?» gli fece Monty, interdetto.  
«È l’unico modo per scoprirlo, se il problema sei davvero tu. Dormi con me.»  
Lo stupore di Monty lo lasciò fermo lì per un po’, poi scese dal letto e lo raggiunse, titubante. Gli si stese accanto e Tyler gli lanciò sulle gambe metà delle coperte. La prima volta avevano dormito schiena a schiena, lui sopra le lenzuola l’altro sotto, ma non si sentiva in alcun modo minacciato dalla sua presenza, nemmeno a livello istintivo.  
Spensero la luce e la voce di Monty, seppure bassissima, tornò a rompere il silenzio.  
«Se ci beccano i tuoi genitori così che intendi dirgli? Non vorrei facessero lo stesso ragionamento di Bryce.» mormorò ironico.  
«Non lo faranno. Anche perché abbiamo la sveglia un’ora prima della loro. E poi non sono affari loro con chi dormo, così come non sono affari di Bryce.»  
«Mh, speriamo.» mugugnò poco convinto.  
Se Tyler da un lato non si sentiva minacciato dalla sua presenza, Monty dall’altro si sentiva incredibilmente a suo agio. Dell’ultima volta che avevano dormito assieme ricordava molto poco per colpa dei sedativi. Era abbastanza sicuro che stare nello stesso letto con un altro uomo gli avrebbe dato solo sensazioni sgradevoli, ma proprio come Tyler gli aveva detto poco prima, non sentiva venire da lui alcuna minaccia, semmai uno strano senso di protezione. Una sorta di calore umano che difficilmente aveva provato accanto ad altre persone.  
Ci volle un po’ perché tornassero a prendere sonno, ma da quel punto fino al suono della sveglia non ebbero incubi di sorta.  
  
  
  
  
Le settimane trascorsero con la velocità fastidiosamente accelerata che il tempo sa metter su a chi va incontro ad una scadenza ineluttabile come gli esami. Al devastante programma di studio di Tyler aveva finito per unirsi anche Justin pochi giorni dopo: il ragazzo sembrava condividere le stesse identiche prospettive di Monty in merito al futuro. Non intendeva assolutamente chiedere un centesimo ai suoi genitori adottivi per iscriversi al college, era deciso piuttosto a trovarsi un lavoro il prima possibile per non diventare un peso. La sua relazione con Jessica era finita per forza di cose in pausa, ma era riuscito perlomeno a sbattere definitivamente la porta in faccia all’eroina ed era già tanto. Non di rado anche gli altri del gruppo davano loro una mano, specialmente durante le ore di ripasso comune in biblioteca.  
Bryce la settimana successiva al litigio con Monty era diventato definitivamente scostante verso chiunque. Il suo malumore era scaduto in una sorta di apatia indifferente, ed anche fisicamente sembrava piuttosto provato. Come se, settimana dopo settimana, non stesse mangiando o dormendo a sufficienza. Un cambiamento a cui quasi nessuno diede comunque troppo peso, imputandolo semplicemente allo stress da fine anno. Chloe era mancata per una settimana intera, e al suo ritorno era diventata solitaria e riservata, nessuno l’aveva vista mai parlare con Bryce e sembrava portarsi dietro un alone di tristezza profonda. Non si era più confidata nemmeno con Jessica.  
Il giorno degli ultimi test avevano tutti una certa stanchezza addosso, ma alla fine anche quel momento era passato, in una soleggiata e tiepida mattinata di metà Giugno.  
Gli studenti dell’ultimo anno erano appena usciti dall’aula in cui si erano tenute le prove, il sollievo di aver finalmente terminato era il sentimento più diffuso, insieme all’ansia dei risultati che sarebbero stati resi noti solo dopo tre giorni. Voti alti avrebbero significato la possibilità di venire accettati presso college migliori, voti bassi l’accontentarsi o peggio.  
«Com’è andata?» fu la prima cosa che chiese Zach ai compagni non appena si furono riuniti nel giardino della scuola.  
«Bene, in linea di massima.» rispose Alex.   
Clay, Tyler e Jessica sembrarono confermare annuendo con un timido sorriso.  
«Pensavo peggio. Credo bene.» affermò allegro Tony.  
«Non ne ho idea.» ammise invece Justin con una smorfia tesa.  
Monty, che era rimasto accanto a Tyler un po’ in disparte, li fissò in silenzio mentre parlavano: si sentiva tremendamente fuori posto ora che la foga di studiare era passata. In quel mese non era nato di certo un grande rapporto con il resto dei ragazzi per quanto finissero per ripassare spesso insieme e l’avessero aiutato un po’ tutti a modo loro. Ciò che aveva fatto ad ognuno di loro e in particolare a Tyler era troppo grave perché la pena che aveva suscitato e il suo personale pentimento potesse riparare davvero certe ferite e far creare rapporti affettivi.  
Tony, Alex e Zach erano quelli che lo trattavano più freddamente se non direttamente con un velato disprezzo. Non poteva certo dargli torto, e l’ormai cementificato senso di colpa non gli faceva desiderare certo di fare amicizia lui per primo. Con Clay e Justin c’era una distaccata quiete, mentre l’unico legame effettivo che sentiva di avere era con Tyler. Non solo perché dormivano nella stessa stanza da un mese, ma perché sentiva per lui una gratitudine profonda, diversa da quella che aveva scambiato per amore nei confronti di Bryce. Non era solo la persona che gli aveva offerto più pietà e comprensione di tutte, paradossalmente, ma anche una chance di poter continuare a vivere la propria vita in maniera migliore di quanto non meritasse. Non riusciva a spiegarsi davvero perché, ma Tyler sembrava tenerci veramente a lui e il sentimento era diventato ormai reciproco.  
Diverse notti in cui i loro incubi più spietati erano tornati a tormentarli avevano finito per infilarsi sotto le stesse coperte, come se quella vicinanza avesse ormai rivestito il ruolo di un rituale capace di scacciare via l’ansia. Capirono dopo poche settimane che gli incubi dovevano essere stati portati dallo stress del periodo di studio e dalla scadenza imminente prima dei test.  
Il ragazzo si distanziò lentamente dal gruppo, in silenzio: era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno avrebbe rimpianto l’occasione di poterlo salutare prima che le rispettive vite e strade rischiassero di dividersi fra vacanze estive e relativi percorsi di vita. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarli in qualche modo, chiedere scusa ad ognuno di loro, ma non sapeva che parole usare. Non era mai stato un grande oratore, in fondo.  
Tyler notò il suo allontanarsi, esitò mentre gli altri si stavano mettendo d’accordo per andare a mangiare qualcosa tutti assieme: non capì bene perché ma il suo istinto gli stava suggerendo che avrebbe preferito tornare a casa con Monty anziché stare con gli amici. Ne seguì distrattamente gli spostamenti notando che si stava allontanando verso il campo da football e quando infine decise di provare a seguirlo si ritrovò davanti due ostacoli: Cyrus e Mackenzie.  
«Hey, Tyler.» lo salutò il ragazzo con un sorriso tiepido, un po’ nervoso.   
«Possiamo parlare cinque minuti?» anticipò invece la ragazza, che sembrava nettamente più calma ma più seria.  
Tyler si mostrò sorpreso, ma alla fine annuì e si spostarono di qualche passo per non stare troppo in mezzo ai compagni. Ormai da quella posizione aveva perso di vista Monty.  
Una volta fermi, Mackenzie fu la prima a parlare.  
«Come stai?»  
«Meglio.» fece spallucce Tyler, nella tipica risposta standard di chi non sa effettivamente come spiegare la propria posizione.  
«Monty ti da problemi?» chiese sempre lei.  
«No. Sarà perché non è più sotto steroidi, o perché è lontano dalle mani del padre ma sembra una persona diversa. Cioè, ha i suoi scatti d’ira, ma solo quando c’è veramente motivo di averli.»  
«Scatti d’ira? Non con te, vero?» intervenne Cyrus nervosamente.  
«No, no. Non con me, o non me lo terrei certo accanto. È successo che settimane fa due tizi l’hanno preso di mira negli spogliatoi, l’hanno picchiato e minacciato, ma ha reagito dopo un bel po’. Faceva un po’ paura, ma siamo riusciti a fermarlo senza problemi. L’ho sentito persino prendere le mie difese.» concluse, tenendosi per sé un sorriso interiore di muta soddisfazione.  
«Dovresti presentarlo al ragazzo di Tony.» propose Mackenzie, poco convinta. «Era… Caleb, giusto? Ricordi che ha detto di occuparsi in palestra di persone che devono gestire la rabbia? Credo che scaricarsi fisicamente sia il tipo di terapia che possa funzionare per uno come Monty.»  
«È una buona idea.» ammise Tyler, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido per non averci pensato prima. Caleb sarebbe stato disposto ad aiutarlo, sapendo cosa aveva fatto?  
«Io comunque…» iniziò a dire Cyrus. «...volevo chiederti scusa.»  
«Eh?» gli fece Tyler, spiazzato.  
«Per come ti ho trattato negli ultimi mesi, e da quando abbiamo litigato fino a dopo…» fece un gesto con una mano, con cui mimò una pistola e Tyler capì al volo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Gli rivolse un’occhiata seria, altrettanto impacciata e tesa, quindi fece spallucce.  
«Non mi devi nessuna scusa, ok? Sono io quello che ha dato di matto, in ogni occasione e nel peggiore dei modi.» ammise, incassando un po’ la testa fra le spalle. «Con te, con Mac, con tutti in pratica. La tua è stata una reazione normale, e anche quando avresti potuto mettermi parecchio nella merda mi hai aiutato. Sono io a doverti chiedere scusa piuttosto. Mi dispiace di aver fottuto la nostra amicizia e averti causato tutti quei casini.» ruotò il capo verso la ragazza, concludendo con un sospiro pesante. «Mi spiace di aver fottuto il nostro rapporto.»  
Cyrus e Mackenzie sorrisero più apertamente. Lui gli tese la mano, lei gli carezzò un avambraccio come silenzioso gesto di affetto.  
«Forse siamo ancora in tempo per salvarla, questa amicizia.»  
  
  
Cyrus, Mackanzie e Tyler non erano gli unici in quel momento a discutere isolati dal resto degli studenti ridanciani per la fine dell’anno scolastico.  
Monty aveva raggiunto il bordo del campo da football e si era andato a sedere su una delle panchine. Ormai libero dal tutore, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare due tiri: non sapeva se avrebbe mai più giocato in una squadra. Contemplò in silenzio il campo, non c’era nessuno nei dintorni a parte lui ed un’altra figura che gli fu facile individuare in quanto gli si stava avvicinando direttamente.  
«Mi hai seguito?» gli chiese Monty non appena lo raggiunse. Non riuscì a non suonare un minimo rancoroso, sulla difensiva.  
«Sì. Voglio parlarti.» gli rispose Bryce, fermandosi esattamente di fronte a lui e togliendogli la visuale del campo.  
«Fammi indovinare. Vuoi chiedermi ancora una volta di obbligare Tyler a cancellare il fottuto filmato.»  
«No. Non serve.» dichiarò Bryce facendo spallucce con un piccolo sorriso ironico. Si andò a sedere al suo fianco senza attenderne un consenso: sembrava stanco.  
«Che intendi dire?» lo interrogò Monty, squadrandolo lateralmente con un’occhiata sospettosa.  
«Vuol dire che, da parte mia me ne starò buono, starò ai patti. Mentre per quanto riguarda te beh, sono stato stupido a preoccuparmi.» spiegò con una risatina infelice. «Tu sei libero.»  
«Non sono libero, solo che non ho intenzione di violare l’accordo, tutto qui.»  
«Oh avanti, nemmeno tu puoi essere così ottuso Monty.» sbuffò stancamente Bryce.  
«Cosa?»  
«Tyler non ti farà niente. Non capisco bene perché se sia davvero sindrome di Stoccolma o cosa, ma s’è come… affezionato a te. Anche qualora tu picchiassi qualcuno sono certo che non pubblicherebbe il video per punirti. Quindi in un certo senso sono a posto.»  
«Tyler non mi farà niente perché sa che io non farò niente. Anche se tu continui a vedermi come un cane senza guinzaglio pronto a sbranare i passanti.»  
«Mh, convincerti di questo non ti farà che bene, in fondo.»  
Monty si girò completamente verso di lui, seppellendo il fastidio dietro un guizzo di comprensione tardiva.  
«Cos’è, sei geloso?»  
«Chi? Di lui?»  
«Già. Ha un sacco di amici, ed è capace di aiutare una persona per il semplice desiderio di vederla stare bene, non per assicurarsi di stare bene lui per primo.»  
«Mh.» mugugnò Bryce con aria scettica. «Sui principi delle buone azioni e la nobilità d’animo potremmo discuterne per ore, Monty, per me sono tutte cazzate: alla fine la propria soddisfazione è sempre l’obiettivo finale.»  
«Hai deciso di fare il filosofo, Bry?» lo sfotté. «Perché sei qui? Se non ti serve che io faccia niente per te, perché prenderti anche solo la briga di parlarmi?»  
Bryce distolse incredibilmente lo sguardo, mostrandosi improvvisamente nervoso, spiazzato come se fosse stato scoperto in mezzo a chissà quale azione di spionaggio delicatissima.  
«Aspetta, ho capito.» sorrise malignamente Monty. «Tu ti senti solo.»  
A giudicare dal silenzio teso da parte dell’altro, Monty seppe di aver azzeccato la propria ipotesi.  
«Cosa ti aspetti? Affetto? Compagnia? Aiuto? Da me? Solo perché ero innamorato… no aspetta, perché ero convinto di avere una cotta per te?» proseguì spietato. «Non mi faresti pena nemmeno se ti ammazzassi come la Baker, Bryce.» concluse, aspro.  
Il ragazzo impallidì, il suo aspetto fiacco e smagrito contribuì a sottolineare un atteggiamento che mai Monty gli aveva visto addosso: la contrizione. Nemmeno in tribunale, dove aveva vestito i panni del dispiaciuto bravo ragazzo era mai stato così mogio.  
«Cos’è quella faccia?» gli disse a bassa voce, astioso. «Pentimento, Bryce? Ti senti in colpa per aver stuprato una ragazza che poi s’è tolta la vita anche per colpa tua? O stai semplicemente compiangendo te stesso per la tua attuale situazione di merda?»  
«Chloe ha abortito.» disse a bassa voce Bryce. Si stava tormentando le mani in grembo, graffiando le nocche in un gesto di frustrazione pura. «Non mi ha nemmeno chiesto se volessi provare a tenere il bambino, a darle aiuto. L’ha fatto e basta e non mi ha mai più parlato. I miei mi hanno lasciato dei fondi per il college ma non vogliono saperne niente di me, sono troppo delusi e schifati anche solo per parlarmi di persona. Mia madre per quello che ho fatto, mio padre perché è sicuro che il mio futuro sia compromesso e non servo più.»  
Monty lo ascoltò senza interromperlo, mostrando un cipiglio infastidito come reazione al suo sfogo.  
«Dunque è questo il tuo grande problema Bryce? Ti hanno lasciato la libertà di fare quello che vuoi della tua vita ma non riesci a goderti quello che hai? Non ci credo che sei triste perché non sei diventato papà, non te n’è mai fregato un cazzo dei bambini e di Chloe. Sei solo incazzato perché qualcuno ha osato toglierti una cosa che credevi fosse tua.»  
Bryce non pareva avere intenzione di rispondere alcunché, era visibilmente triste e nervoso per ciò che sentiva, ma sembrava disposto a sorbirsi il giudizio dell’altro senza provare a difendersi davvero.  
Monty fece un sospiro pesante, sforzandosi di darsi una calmata. Passato lo sfogo iniziale non poté fare a meno di sentire una minuscola punta di pietà per l’ex amico. Gli era stato leale così a lungo, e aveva creduto di amarlo così tanto, che forse in minima parte ci teneva ancora a lui nonostante tutto.  
«Tranquillo, comunque.» bofonchiò fiaccamente. «Hai i soldi, hai una chance di rifarti una vita dove nessuno ti conosce, hai ottimi voti a scuola e immagino anche ai test. Hai tutto, come sempre.»  
«Non ho proprio niente.» obiettò Bryce a voce bassissima, il tono spento, depresso.  
Prima che Monty potesse ribattere alcunché si ritrovò la testa di Bryce posata su una spalla e una sua mano appesa all’altra, era l’incipit di un abbraccio timido e sul fondo della sua voce sentì il tremito di chi sta trattenendo un singhiozzo di pianto.  
«Ha ragione Jensen. Non ho mai avuto nessuno, sono semplicemente solo e lo sarò sempre, dopo quello che ho fatto.»  
Monty si irrigidì, non era uno spettacolo usuale vedere l’altro così debole, averlo così vicino. Ne inspirò il profumo annidato fra i capelli, mesi prima avrebbe ucciso, letteralmente, per poter avere un’occasione simile.  
«Rimpianto, Bryce?» commentò piano, in tono amaro, incapace di celare il biasimo nella sua voce. L’unico motivo per cui non riusciva a provare davvero pena per lui era per via della certezza che Bryce stesse rimpiangendo non le conseguenze del male che aveva causato, ma semplicemente il dolore che stava provando attualmente. Ad ogni modo era già meglio di niente. Tese un braccio verso le sue spalle e ne ricambiò quella sorta di abbraccio, avvicinando il capo al suo.  
«Dovresti provare una volta nella vita a fare qualcosa senza pensare ai benefici che porterà a te.»  
Senza che i due se ne accorgessero, c’era qualcuno che li osservava in silenzio diversi metri più indietro. Tyler, che nel frattempo si era separato dagli altri, subito dopo aver parlato con Cyrus e Mackenzie era andato a cercare Monty, e aveva finito per trovarlo proprio in quel momento.  
Era rimasto un po’ interdetto da quella visione inaspettata, che appariva dall’esterno decisamente più tenera di quanto non fosse ed aveva finito per fermarsi accanto ad una delle gradinate dall’altro lato del campo, incapace di andare oltre. Provò un forte fastidio nel vedere quei due abbracciati, e realizzò con una certa incredulità che quel sentimento fosse pura e semplice gelosia. Era davvero geloso di Monty? Non ci volle nemmeno pensare, e un po’ sconvolto fece dietrofront fintanto che fu certo di non essere stato visto dagli altri due.


	13. Chapter 13

I risultati dei test vennero resi noti come prestabilito pochi giorni dopo, ma non furono portatori di grandi sorprese. Justin e Monty avevano avuto valutazioni medio-basse, sufficienti comunque a mettere in atto i progetti piuttosto modesti che avevano in mente: cercarsi un lavoro. Anche Tony aveva in programma di cominciare a lavorare subito nell’officina di suo padre, mentre tutti gli altri avevano già scelto quale college frequentare fra quelli che avevano accolto le loro domande d’ingresso. La maggior parte di loro avrebbe frequentato lo stesso college fuori città, ad eccezione di Jessica e Zach che erano stati accettati in istituti di livello più alto.  
Jessica aveva trovato finalmente il coraggio ed una buona scusa per lasciare Alex: una relazione a distanza non sarebbe stata sostenibile e ormai il rapporto fra loro si era comunque raffreddato abbastanza da tradursi in una rottura relativamente dolce. Il problema era più che altro come frequentare Justin: avevano fatto l’amore un’altra volta, a casa di lei. Ormai incapaci di rimanere separati, avrebbero vissuto a diverse ore di macchina e non sapevano minimamente come risolvere il dilemma.  
A prescindere da tutte le preoccupazioni e aspettative per i relativi futuri comunque, erano tutti ben intenzionati a godersi almeno qualche mese di pace durante le vacanze estive appena iniziate e rimandare i problemi a dopo.  
Era una notte tiepida di fine Giugno quando Tyler e Monty si stavano preparando per andare a dormire, avevano deciso di lasciare la finestra aperta, per fare entrare un po’ di fresco senza scomodare il climatizzatore. Erano stanchi ognuno per un motivo diverso, Tyler aveva passato la giornata a divertirsi coi compagni, Monty invece, in compagnia di Justin aveva trascorso mattina e pomeriggio a fare improbabili colloqui di lavoro ovunque vi fosse una possibilità alla loro portata.  
Tyler aveva ridotto le proprie coperte ad un semplice lenzuolo e ci si era barricato sotto dotato di un pigiama smanicato. Monty invece se ne stava sdraiato sopra al proprio lenzuolo, un paio di pantaloni corti come pigiama e per il resto se ne stava tranquillamente a petto nudo. Di tanto in tanto Tyler gli allungava un’occhiatina sfuggente, incapace di non trovare in qualche modo magnetico il corpo massiccio e ben definito del ragazzo, così diverso dal suo. La luce soffusa della lampadina sul comodino gli offriva una certa discrezione, e l’altro aveva gli occhi chiusi e l’aria esausta di chi era sul punto di addormentarsi così. Si ritrovò a fissarlo più di quanto avrebbe razionalmente voluto, tanto che si costrinse a distrarsi forzatamente, fissando piuttosto il soffitto.  
«Com’è andata con Justin?» gli chiese a bassa voce, manco fosse pronto a zittirsi completamente nel caso in cui l’altro avesse finito davvero per addormentarsi.  
Monty rispose subito però, segno che era ancora ben sveglio.  
«Non lo so, penso ok.» riaprì gli occhi, rifilandogli un’occhiata dubbiosa. «Cioè, nella maggior parte dei casi ci facevano sorrisi finti e si tenevano sul vago o ci mandavano via dopo pochi minuti. Quelli che sembravano interessati sul serio erano i tizi di una tavola calda, in cui uno di noi dovrebbe fare il cameriere l’altro il lavapiatti. È un po’ lontana da qui, è una zona di merda, ma la paga non è affatto male.»  
«Quando vi faranno avere notizie?»  
«La settimana prossima, lunedì.»  
«Chi di voi due finirebbe per fare il cameriere e chi il lavapiatti?» chiese Tyler, scoccandogli un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Io il cameriere, modestamente ho più fascino.» ricambiò il suo sorriso con un occhiolino ammiccante.  
Tyler si sentì avvampare e dissimulò la cosa sollevando le braccia per fingere di stiracchiarsi e smettere di fissarlo.  
«Comunque mamma e papà dicono che puoi restare quanto vuoi, devi mettere dei soldi da parte e avere una busta paga per poter avere un appartamento in affitto dunque, insomma, vedi come va.»  
Monty annuì, poi si fece silenzioso per diversi istanti. Un pensiero improvviso gli aveva attraversato il cervello, lasciandogli una scia di fastidio e ansia che doveva in qualche modo dissipare.  
«Tu invece… hai deciso cosa farai al college? Cioè, starai nei dormitori del campus o tornerai a casa?»  
«Tornerò a casa. È un’ora e venti di viaggio in auto, non vale la pena dormire lì. Poi non sono tipo da dormitori e vita sociale.» rispose Tyler, riemergendo dalle proprie braccia per scoccargli un’occhiata curiosa: non capiva perché l’altro gli avesse fatto una domanda così specifica. Lo guardò di soppiatto e l’altro gli sembrò quasi sollevato da quella sua risposta.  
«Un’ora e venti non è poco, ma nemmeno tanto. Sì cioè insomma, si può fare.» bofonchiò Monty, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso leggero.  
Tyler sorrise mentalmente, e decise di fare un test immediato.  
«Poi se la cosa diventasse pesante potrei sempre cambiare idea no? E stabilirmi lì nel dormitorio.» spiegò in tono leggero, fissando l’altro in faccia.  
Monty perse immediatamente il sorriso, limitandosi ad un annuire goffo e poco partecipe.  
Tyler si ritrovò a realizzare con una certa sorpresa e soddisfazione che all’altro facesse evidentemente piacere l’idea di poterlo vedere ancora, dato che se avesse scelto davvero il dormitorio del college difficilmente si sarebbero incontrati ancora per chissà quanti anni.  
Monty d’altro canto, stava realizzando un fastidioso senso d’ansia e solitudine all’idea che Tyler sarebbe andato al college e che entro pochi mesi o settimane non avrebbero più diviso una stanza. Non avrebbero più dormito occasionalmente insieme. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di ignorare il fatto che, per quanto i loro incubi notturni si fossero fatti sempre più radi nelle ultime settimane, presto si sarebbe dovuto ritrovare ad affrontare da solo sia quelli che la propria vita. Aveva paura.  
Rimasero in silenzio, ognuno chiuso nei relativi pensieri, finché non spensero la luce e lasciarono che la stanchezza vincesse su tutto.  
  
  
  
Il come fosse arrivato sino al letto di Monty era un mistero anche per lui, ma in quel momento era un dettaglio di poco conto. L’unica cosa che gli interessava era avvicinarsi al corpo mezzo nudo dell’altro, toccarlo. Si stava muovendo a carponi, le ginocchia puntellate fra quelle cosce aperte ad accoglierlo. Il ragazzo gli stava rivolgendo un sorriso un po’ assonnato ma ben disposto nei suoi riguardi, non sembrava allarmato né disgustato dalla vicinanza, dall’ovvietà delle sue intenzioni.  
Gli posò una mano sul petto, carezzandolo con aria ipnotica e ne sentì il respiro farsi più svelto, il cuore velocizzare i propri battiti. Pensò che fosse il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto, il suo corpo era perfetto, in viso aveva un’espressione compiacente, provocante. Sapeva di essere più debole di lui, ne sentiva bene la muscolatura pompata sotto le carezze che gli stava dando, ma in quel momento Tyler si sentiva decisamente al comando.  
Capì di potere e volere nettamente di più, quindi dal petto calò la mano sulla scia degli addominali e verso l’elastico dei pantaloni corti che costituivano l’unico indumento dell’altro.  
Si mise in ginocchio per riposizionare il peso del corpo all’indietro, quindi artigliò con ambo le mani pantaloni e mutande e glieli sfilò: sentiva un’impellente fretta di denudarlo, di arrivare al dunque. Monty non reagì negativamente, anzi, piegò le gambe a sé perché fosse più facile spogliarlo.  
Tyler si chinò nuovamente su di lui per baciarlo, mentre si sentiva bruciare dalla voglia di sfilare anche i propri pantaloni, di liberare l’erezione che vi era rapidamente cresciuta dentro e provare per la prima volta in vita sua, finalmente, a fare sesso. Era un desiderio dal potere totalizzante, istintivo, ed ora poteva farlo, sentiva di avere completa libertà d’azione.  
Monty gli mise una mano su una spalla, tirandoselo più vicino, mentre gli chiuse le gambe intorno ai fianchi nel più esplicito degli inviti ad andare fino in fondo. Ne sentiva le natiche premere sulla patta dei propri pantaloni, e decise che non l’avrebbe fatto attendere un istante di più.  
Si sentiva rovente, il bacio divenne uno scambio di respiri reciprocamente affannati mentre con una mano si abbassava i pantaloni del pigiama e la biancheria quanto basta per tirare fuori il pene, impugnarlo e sfregarlo fra i glutei dell’altro. Iniziò a spingere da subito con forza, era facile, fin troppo semplice, fin troppo veloce. In due colpi di bacino era dentro di lui, e Monty gemeva e ansimava di piacere sulle sue labbra.  
Dal suo lato, era una sensazione di piacere immensa, quasi più mentale che fisica, una scossa che non poteva fare altro che assecondare iniziando a spingere e ritrarsi col bacino. L’orgasmo arrivò in fretta, e fu subito dopo quel piacere che il suo mondo iniziò a dissiparsi. Le maglie fitte del sogno si stavano sfilacciando rapidamente, riportandolo alla consapevolezza della realtà nel giro di pochi secondi. Aprì gli occhi, gonfi di sonno, sul buio della sua camera. Era accaldato, e si era quasi sfilato il lenzuolo di dosso, ma soprattutto si accorse con vago imbarazzo e fastidio che il sogno era bastato a farlo venire nelle mutande. Ancora intontito dal risveglio si rigirò pigramente, conscio di doversi alzare per andare in bagno a cambiarsi, ma si paralizzò quando si trovò davanti la sagoma di Monty che, come tante altre volte in quelle ultime settimane, si era infilato nel suo letto. Gli dava le spalle, e a giudicare dal respiro tranquillo stava dormendo. Tyler si svegliò del tutto in un attimo, avvampando per l’imbarazzo, artigliò il lenzuolo e si coprì l’inguine nonostante fosse praticamente impossibile nel buio vedere la colpevole chiazza umida.  
Gli occhi si adattarono presto alle condizioni di scarsissima luminosità, dalla finestra accanto al suo letto c’era la luce distante e velata dei lampioni stradali, e tanto bastò a tratteggiare i contorni del corpo mezzo nudo dell’altro. Si schiacciò una mano sulla bocca per cercare di calmare il respiro, a separarlo da Monty c’erano forse una trentina di centimetri, era sicuro che respirando a quel mondo l’altro avrebbe sentito il suo fiato sul collo. Inghiottì a vuoto, specialmente quando lo sguardo scese lungo la linea della sua schiena fino a trovarne il sedere. Era paralizzato, sovraeccitato, accaldato: non aveva molte vie di fuga a parte i piedi del letto, ma non sapeva se avrebbe corso il rischio di svegliare Monty. Avrebbe potuto accendere la luce dal comodino e sarebbe stato decisamente imbarazzante spiegare… un’erezione. Realizzò con una nuova ondata di imbarazzo che il suo pene si fosse gonfiato con una facilità estrema. Da quanto era venuto? Era normale che fosse già duro? Quanto era durato il suo sogno? O quanti minuti aveva passato senza rendersene conto a fissare la schiena, le spalle spesse o il culo del suo compagno di stanza? Tutte domande a cui non riuscì a dare risposta, preferendo soffrire in silenzio piuttosto che rischiare di muoversi.  
Era diviso fra un imbarazzo totale, timore di essere scoperto, timore per la natura stessa del suo sogno e la stimolazione costante della vicinanza dell’altro. Sentiva l’odore della sua pelle mischiato al profumo che gli aveva prestato lui stesso per presentarsi meglio ai colloqui di lavoro. Era una combinazione che gli stava mandando il cuore ad esplodere.   
Non aveva mai avuto un’erezione simile pensando ad un uomo. Guardando un po’ di video porno sul pc in passato si era indubbiamente ritrovato a fissare anche i corpi maschili e il loro sesso con un certo interesse, ma non pensava che avrebbe mai finito per farci un sogno erotico sopra. Non con Monty protagonista poi.  
Si sfregò una mana nervosa sul sesso da sotto le lenzuola, era insopportabilmente duro, ma non poteva certo masturbarsi a un palmo dal corpo addormentato dell’amico. A un palmo dal suo culo. Chiuse gli occhi, maledicendosi e facendo ricorso a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per provare a calmarsi.  
Pensò alle cose peggiori, a quello che Monty gli aveva fatto, a quello che il ragazzo stesso aveva subito. Probabilmente quello aveva appena avuto un incubo, uno dei sogni in cui riviveva sprazzi degli stupri aveva subito, e lui ora se ne stava lì con un’erezione a puntargli il sedere dopo aver sognato di scoparselo. Il senso di colpa sortì lentamente il suo effetto e cominciò a darsi una calmata.  
Quello che non poteva sapere era che Monty si trovasse lì accanto a lui non per merito di un incubo, ma per lenire l’ansia che gli aveva attanagliato il cuore all’idea di separarsi dopo le vacanze estive. Non aveva mai avuto tanta paura di rimanere solo in vita sua e di perdere nello specifico proprio quello strano legame che li aveva uniti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Passarono alcune settimane, il tempo correva ad una velocità fastidiosamente alta durante le vacanze, anche per coloro che come Justin, Monty e Tony avevano iniziato già a lavorare e si concedevano giusto poche ore di tempo libero.  
Alla fine Justin era stato preso come lavapiatti, e Monty come cameriere, entrambi in quella stessa tavola calda che era stata l’unica a tener conto di loro e dei loro modesti curriculum. Fin dalle prime serate ai due ragazzi fu subito chiaro perché non vi fosse una fila di candidati migliori. Il locale era piuttosto economico, posizionato in fondo ad una delle stradine che conducevano fuori città, in una zona abbastanza periferica, fitta di palazzine vecchie e dozzinali fra cui l’illuminazione stradale ogni tanto saltava un passo nei lampioni fulminati. La stragrande maggioranza dei clienti erano camionisti di passaggio, ma grazie alla limitata disponibilità di alcolici nel menù era tutto abbastanza tranquillo. C’era da lavorare parecchio, e i turni li vedevano staccare a volte anche oltre la mezzanotte. La paga non sarebbe stata di certo elevata, ma aveva consentito ai due di iniziare a fare qualche progetto e si prospettava come un lavoro a lungo termine. Ci avevano messo qualche sera ad ambientarsi e dovevano ancora fare parecchia pratica per sveltirsi nelle relative mansioni, ma la vecchia proprietaria sembrava averli presi in simpatia ed era già un buon segno.   
Era un sabato notte di metà Luglio, il clima fuori era perfetto, né troppo caldo né fresco, il genere di nottata che metteva la gente di buon umore e faceva venire voglia di mettersi in viaggio. Avevano appena concluso uno dei turni più sfiancanti di cui avessero memoria, e Monty aveva finito col dare una mano a Justin per terminare di lavare la mole di piatti e bicchieri che erano rimasti arretrati. La proprietaria era seduta nel minuscolo stanzino che faceva da ufficio, silenziosamente assorta nel tirare le somme di quella metà del mese. Le luci della sala erano spente, l’ingresso chiuso e quella era l’ultima mansione che gli era rimasta prima di potersi rimettere in macchina verso casa. Uno dei regali più grandi che i genitori adottivi avevano fatto a Justin era stata proprio una piccola utilitaria con cui aveva finito per dare un passaggio fisso a Monty. Il loro rapporto non poteva definirsi certo idilliaco, ma erano sicuramente molto più amici di quanto non fossero mai stati quando ad accomunarli c’erano solo Bryce e la squadra.  
«Quindi hai deciso?» chiese di punto in bianco Monty al compare. «Col primo stipendio cercherai subito un posto dove stare?»  
«Sì.» affermò con sicurezza Justin.  
«Ma… ne sei proprio sicuro? Sono un bel po’ di soldi che se ne vanno e i genitori di Clay beh, ormai sono i tuoi genitori. Potresti stare tranquillamente da loro per un bel po’ d’anni, no?»  
«Lo so, ma non me la sento.» ammise, un po’ a disagio Justin. Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di parlare delle proprie paure fino in fondo, nemmeno con Jessica. Ma soprattutto non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere di aver fatto uso di eroina in casa di quella famiglia che l’aveva accolto letteralmente come un figlio proprio. Voleva solo andarsene, provare a smettere di pensare a quanto sarebbe stato lontano da Jessica. Mise giù un piatto ormai asciutto, e decise dunque di provare a cambiare discorso, rimbalzandogli la domanda.  
«Anche tu vuoi andare via, no? Non è tanto diverso.»  
Monty prese un sospiro pesante.  
«È molto diverso, invece. I Down non sono i miei genitori adottivi, mi hanno ospitato per un mese e mezzo, e anche se sono disposti a tenermi lì più a lungo io non… non posso ok?» inghiottì a vuoto. Anche lui aveva la sua buona dose di incertezze inconfessabili, come ad esempio la continua sensazione di colpevolezza e inadeguatezza che sentiva ogni volta che la madre di Tyler gli sorrideva o gli dedicava un gesto gentile. Aveva stuprato suo figlio, nulla avrebbe mai cancellato la sua colpa e il rimpianto che provava.  
Justin sospirò, e decise di non insistere, in fondo poteva in parte comprendere la difficoltà dell’altro.  
«Se ti va, sai, potremmo trovare un posto e dividerci l’affitto per qualche tempo.» propose distrattamente, scoccandogli un’occhiata incerta.  
Monty sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
«Risparmieremmo un sacco di soldi, in effetti.» si ritrovò a considerare.  
«E di benzina, perché partiremmo dallo stesso punto e non dovrei più venire a prenderti.» proseguì Justin  
«Andata.» acconsentì Monty, sforzandosi di ignorare quella punta d’ansia che da giorni gli ricordava puntualmente che si sarebbe separato da Tyler.  
Tyler che, nelle ultime settimane, era diventato un po’ più scostante. Da giorni ormai evitavano di dormire insieme: il ragazzo gli aveva spiegato che avrebbero dovuto imparare a cavarsela da soli con quegli incubi, non avrebbero potuto infilarsi nelle coperte dell’altro per sempre. Non aveva potuto far altro che dargli retta suo malgrado. Gli era però rimasto il dubbio che forse Tyler si fosse accorto dell’attaccamento che provava nei suoi confronti e ne fosse rimasto allarmato. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di confessare di provare qualcosa per lui, semplicemente non sentiva di averne il diritto.  
Quando ebbero concluso con l’ultima dannata pila di piatti, Justin si armò dei due grossi sacchi della spazzatura e imboccò la porta sul retro.  
«Butto questi e andiamo.»  
Monty annuì, quindi attraversò la piccola zona del retro, per raggiungere lo stanzino dove anche la padrona sembrava aver ormai terminato i suoi conti e stava riordinando alcuni fascicoli, già con la borsetta sotto braccio. Era una donna magra e minuta, apparentemente più giovane di quanto non fosse in realtà, dai modi decisi e schietti.  
«Avete finito? Alla buon’ora! Dovete darvi una mossa ragazzi, o la giovinezza vi scivolerà via dalle mani insieme al sapone dei piatti.» lo provocò, tuttavia con un grosso sorriso sul volto stanco.  
Monty non poté fare a meno di sorriderle di rimando, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per risponderle un rumore improvviso lo bloccò, frustandogli la schiena in un brivido gelido.  
Era il suono inequivocabile di un colpo di pistola, che nel silenzio notturno prima li paralizzò poi li fece trasalire entrambi. Era vicino, veniva da dietro la porta socchiusa sul retro che Justin aveva superato mezzo minuto prima.  
«Chiami la polizia, non esca di qui.» ordinò svelto Monty alla donna, che annuì spaventata prima di iniziare ad armeggiare col telefono.  
Il ragazzo attraversò il corridoio di corsa, diretto allo stanzino dei lavapiatti e sentì un secondo sparo che gli fece saltare il cuore in gola. La porta che dava all’esterno era socchiusa e per sbirciare dovette appiattirsi contro la parete.   
Il vicolo esterno era uno spazio chiuso di pochi metri fra il locale ed un caseggiato vuoto, dove il diner aveva stipato i cassonetti della spazzatura e l’angolino riservato alle pause sigaretta dei dipendenti. C’era poca luce ma qualche metro più avanti riuscì a vedere la sagoma scura di un uomo ritto in piedi, di spalle rispetto a lui: impugnava una pistola. Forte del fatto che quello fosse girato osò allungare un po’ il capo in avanti, per vedere di più. Un’agitazione crescente gli torse le interiora quando si rese conto che a terra c’era Justin e nel silenzio lo sentì rantolare un lamento doloroso.  
L’istinto fortissimo di tornare indietro e nascondersi era soffocato dalla certezza che se non avesse fatto qualcosa l’amico sarebbe sicuramente morto.  
Si guardò intorno, si mosse rapido e silenzioso verso il lavabo dove piatti e utensili erano ancora appesi ad asciugare: prese l’unico coltello a disposizione, maledicendo i cuochi che avevano portato via i loro personali coltelli da cucina ben più grossi di quello aveva acchiappato. Era una lama sottile, di quindici centimetri, ma estremamente appuntita e affilata.   
Tornò svelto a sbirciare fuori dalla porta, l’uomo era ancora fermo ma aveva preso a parlare, e la sua voce era carica di un’aggressività viva, sprezzante. Suonava esaltato, compiaciuto e divertito dell’agonia della sua vittima.  
«Sai, piccolo stronzo, troverò presto anche quella puttana di tua madre e farà la tua stessa fine.»  
Monty comprese che non aveva un istante di più da perdere, né per considerare se quel tizio avesse dei complici a coprirgli le spalle o meno, né per capire quale fosse la strategia migliore. Doveva muoversi e basta.  
Spinse lentamente il battente, pregando che non facesse rumore e che l’uomo non notasse, con la coda dell’occhio magari, il movimento di quella porta bianchissima nel buio. Riuscì silenziosamente a scendere i pochi gradini che lo separavano dall’asfalto, e lo vide prendere la mira su Justin. Non avrebbe fatto a tempo ad arrivargli alle spalle con la dovuta cautela ed agì d’istinto. Corse, più veloce di quanto non avesse mai fatto sul campo da football, la stanchezza di fine turno era seppellita in una scarica violenta di adrenalina. Lo stridere delle suole sull’asfalto sporco divenne un segnale d’allarme che portò l’uomo a distrarsi e girarsi verso di lui. Vide l’allerta, la rabbia e la sorpresa sul suo viso secco e nervoso, ma soprattutto lo vide cambiare obiettivo e alzare la pistola per puntarlo.  
Il terzo colpo di pistola quella sera, scoppiò con la stessa identica forza in quel piccolo vicolo cieco. Monty sentì il sangue schizzargli sulla faccia ed un dolore immediato, lancinante, aprirgli la carne in un punto indefinito della spalla sinistra. Ormai arrivato di fronte all’uomo armato di pistola riuscì ad ignorare il dolore solo grazie all’adrenalina del momento e lo slancio che si era dato. Tenne il coltello di punta, con quella lama corta non poteva puntare molto sul filo, ma era determinato a colpire e vibrò il suo colpo più in fretta e con più forza che poté.  
Centrò in pieno il collo dell’uomo che intanto sparò un’altra volta di riflesso. Il secondo proiettile lo mancò di netto proprio grazie all’attacco che aveva appena portato, capace di far perdere mira ed equilibrio all’aggressore. Gli aveva infilzato di netto il lato del collo, fu tutto così rapido e brutale che gli sembrò quasi surreale. Quello lasciò cadere la pistola per portarsi le mani al collo e lui estrasse subito il coltello. Capì di aver beccato probabilmente la carotide a giudicare dalla quantità impressionante di sangue che uscì, macchiandogli la mano prima di riversarsi caldo e copioso sulla giacca di pelle dell’altro. Capì dal suo lamento, dall’orrore nei suoi occhi e dal crollo quasi immediato delle sue gambe che l’avrebbe visto morire lì. Il tempo di un respiro e quello era a terra, occhi sbarrati e mani sozze di sangue a tentare disperatamente di chiudersi quello squarcio sotto le dita. Cinque secondi netti e la sua agonia finì: svenne. Tredici secondi, e l’uomo era un corpo morto in una pozza di sangue.  
Rimase paralizzato a fissarlo per diversi secondi, prima che un brivido violento lo portasse a mollare il coltello e muoversi verso Justin pochi metri più in la.  
«Jus?!» gridò, chinandosi su di lui.  
Il braccio sinistro non riusciva a muoverlo come voleva, faceva un male a stento sopportabile ed il sangue aveva iniziato a scorrere copioso. Ma era niente in confronto alla pozzanghera fredda e scarlatta in cui era sdraiato Justin. Era steso sul fianco e capì solo grazie alla maglia bianca, zuppa di sangue, che la ferita dell’amico era all’altezza dell’addome. Gli toccò la testa.  
«Jus?» ripeté, scuotendolo delicatamente.  
Non ricevette risposta. Un’agitazione violenta gli fece tremare la mano, era incapace di comprendere se l’altro fosse vivo e per quanto lo sarebbe rimasto. Non sapeva cosa fare, e sentiva le forze iniziare ad abbandonarlo man mano che a sua volta donava all’asfalto il proprio fluido vitale. Aveva i denti stretti, il respiro scosso dai singhiozzi e un solo pensiero disperato in mente: non voleva che morisse.  
Gli tastò l’addome dove credeva dovesse trovarsi il foro del proiettile, tirò su la maglia artigliandola fra le dita con gesti scomposti, tremanti e raggrumata la stoffa la usò per premere senza sapere se sarebbe stato davvero utile a fermare il sangue.  
«Jus, ti prego… ti ‘ego.» lamentò, mentre in lontananza sentì le sirene della polizia avvicinarsi.  
Non aveva nessuna nozione di primo soccorso, in vita sua aveva solo fatto del male in fondo, ma capì bene che schiacciare quella ferita a quel modo fosse inutile. Il corpo di Justin scivolò mollemente disteso a pancia in su, aveva gli occhi chiusi. Fu allora che notò la seconda ferita: un buco netto sulla coscia destra, da cui ancora usciva del sangue. Ci mise su entrambe le mani e schiacciò più forte che poté. Non riusciva più a controllare i fremiti delle proprie dita, e lentamente sentì le forze abbandonarlo del tutto, in un capogiro così duro che finì per cadere a terra su un fianco. Non sapeva se le sue mani stessero ancora premendo sulla coscia di Justin, non capiva in che posizione fosse caduto di preciso, non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe sopravvissuto lui stesso al ritmo con cui stava scivolando nell’incoscienza. Piegò la testa all’indietro, le palpebre si fecero pesanti e riuscì giusto a vedere uno scorcio del cielo. O forse era una parete buia dell’edificio accanto. O il pavimento. Non c’erano stelle da vedere, solo buio.


	14. Chapter 14

La notizia era partita da Clay, e i dettagli erano arrivati da Alex che li aveva a sua volta ricevuti da suo padre: un uomo, probabilmente uno spacciatore, aveva sparato a Justin e Monty fuori dal diner in cui lavoravano. Sapevano che l’uomo era finito ammazzato, tuttavia la polizia doveva ancora identificarlo in quanto privo di documenti. Sulla sua auto avevano trovato soldi, droga, armi da taglio ed alcuni telefoni.  
Così, a distanza di venti minuti dall’arrivo dell’ambulanza in ospedale, la sala d’attesa si era riempita del corposo gruppo costituito da: tutta la famiglia Jensen, Alex, Jessica, Caleb, Tony, Tyler e Zach. Fu una notte tremenda da vivere, sulle prime gli dissero soltanto che sia Monty che Justin erano in pericolo di vita per l’entità severa delle ferite subite e della massiccia perdita di sangue. Tutti si offrirono di donare il proprio, e nel giro di poche ore avevano aggiunto così stanchezza ad ansia e paura.  
Solo alle prime luci dell’alba arrivò la prima vera notizia: Monty era fuori pericolo e l’operazione per la rimozione del proiettile era andata a buon fine. L’attesa per conoscere il destino di Justin fu invece decisamente più lunga: trascorsero quasi dodici ore prima che un’infermiera dall’aria stanca gli comunicasse il medesimo risultato: operazione riuscita senza danni permanenti al seguito.   
In mezzo al sollevo e l’esplosione di gioia generale, Jessica non era riuscita a trattenere un pianto forsennato che aveva richiesto tutta la vicinanza degli amici per placarsi: più Alex le stava vicino e più lei sembrava peggiorare.  
I genitori di Clay dovettero quasi trascinarli di peso per farli rientrare a casa: le visite sarebbero state possibili solo il giorno successivo per Monty, con grandi restrizioni in merito a durata e numero di persone. Nel caso di Justin preferirono essere più cauti e dare come tempo minimo 48 ore.  
Alcuni di loro si diedero così un programma: si sarebbero presentati in piccoli gruppi il giorno dopo, per vedere almeno Monty. Il ragazzo era ancora sotto sedativi e per convincere le infermiere a farli entrare dovettero discutere parecchio: non c’erano di certo parenti in fila per la sua stanza.  
Dopo essersi puliti le mani col gel disinfettante fino ai polsi, Tyler e Jessica furono i primi ad entrare, e i medici erano stati chiari: non più di venti minuti, e nel caso in cui il ragazzo si fosse svegliato avrebbero dovuto avvertirli immediatamente.  
La stanzetta d’ospedale era piccola, spoglia, ma molto pulita e luminosa. Monty era addormentato, coperto fino a metà del petto dove si scorgeva una vistosa fasciatura alla spalla sinistra. Incastrato in vena l’ago della flebo, sul resto del corpo pochi altri sensori sparsi per monitorarne i parametri vitali. Sembrava tranquillo, peccato per il bracciale d’acciaio di una manetta che gli imprigionava il polso destro alla sponda laterale del letto.  
«Perché queste?» fu il primo commento irritato di Tyler alla vista delle manette.  
«Alex dice che le ha anche Justin.» disse Jessica, con gli occhi già lucidi. «La polizia vuole interrogarli, per quello ci hanno ordinato di chiamarli subito in caso si fosse svegliato. Non sanno chi dei due abbia ucciso quello spacciatore e perché, è comprensibile.»  
Tyler fece una smorfia infastidita.  
«Sarebbe veramente il colmo se Montgomery finisse in prigione per aver ucciso uno stronzo, per legittima difesa, dopo tutto ciò che di male ha fatto in passato.» commento ironico.  
Lui e Jessica avvicinarono una sedia a testa al letto e si accomodarono.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che sia stato Monty a ucciderlo e non Justin?» domandò la ragazza, tesa.  
«Il tizio è morto per una coltellata alla carotide, no?»  
Jessica annuì, era stato Alex a condividere con loro quei dettagli.  
«Si muore in una decina di secondi per una ferita del genere, ma si perdono i sensi ben prima. Se ci pensi ha più senso che sia stato Monty ad accoltellarlo, con solo una ferita alla spalla magari, piuttosto che Justin con un proiettile all’addome e uno alla gamba. Quindi sono abbastanza sicuro che l’aggressore abbia sparato abbondantemente per primo e non per difendersi da un’aggressione.»  
«Ha senso.» ammise Jessica. «In quei pochi secondi se anche fosse stato aggredito per primo non avrebbe certo avuto modo di sparare tre volte così precisamente.»   
«Già. Spero che anche la polizia arrivi alla stessa conclusione.»  
Tyler vide Jessica esitare, e la spronò a parlare con un’occhiata e un cenno del capo.  
«Ho… paura.»  
«Di cosa?»  
«Justin ha dei precedenti.»  
«Si tratta di legittima difesa, non succederà niente di male, vedrai.»   
Tyler cercò di suonare più sicuro che poté ma in realtà dentro si sentiva agitato come un mare in tempesta. Vedere Monty ridotto in quello stato gli faceva male, e l’idea che l’altro sarebbe potuto morire l’aveva sconvolto profondamente. Si era affezionato a lui, questo non poté fare a meno di ammetterlo fra sé e sé, per quanto suonasse sbagliato.  
Rimasero in silenzio, ognuno chiuso nei propri dubbi e tormenti, e dopo un po’ fu Jessica ad interpellarlo di nuovo.  
«Sei veramente riuscito a perdonargli ciò che ti ha fatto?»  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi, quella semplice domanda gli accese un lampo di comprensione inatteso. Smise di guardare il viso di Monty e sollevò sulla ragazza un’occhiata un po’ fissa, riflessiva.  
«All’inizio volevo solo vendicarmi, vederlo soffrire le pene dell’inferno. E beh… le ha sofferte. Superato l’impulso di vendetta, quando lui mi ha chiesto scusa per la prima volta, mostrandosi pentito perché aveva capito il dolore che provavo, ho avuto l’impulso esattamente opposto: prendermi cura di lui. E così ho fatto per settimane. Credevo che aiutandolo avrei recuperato sicurezza, controllo, perché non sarei stato più una vittima ma un suo pari, capisci? Se non addirittura un gradino di sopra in quanto lui avrebbe dipeso da me per stare bene. Lo mettevo insomma in una posizione subordinata, inferiore.»  
«Ma non era così?» lo incalzò Jessica.  
«In parte sì, all’inizio. Ma adesso mi sono reso conto che non era lo scambio di posizioni a farmi sentire nuovamente sicuro, perché volevo vederlo stare bene davvero, non tenerlo come mio subordinato in eterno come fa Bryce.»  
«E allora cos’era?»  
«Quel che hai detto all’inizio: il perdono.» le sorrise timidamente, stordito dalla sua stessa realizzazione che stava avvenendo in quel momento. «Credo che in tutte le settimane che abbiamo passato insieme non sia trascorso un giorno senza che lui si scusasse, a parole o coi gesti, con il suo atteggiamento, coi fatti. Il suo senso di colpa è acuto, ed ora capisco che volevo realmente perdonarlo per non sentirmi più una sua vittima, per risolvere tutto questo dolore. Quindi sì, l’ho perdonato davvero, e ho scoperto anche che c’è qualcosa di buono in lui, qualcosa che non aspetta di essere salvato passivamente ma che vuole uscire da sé. Ammiro molto questo aspetto, ha commesso degli errori atroci, ma ha molta più forza d’animo e lealtà di chiunque altro. Spero riesca a incanalarle sempre in cose positive, in futuro.»  
Tyler tornò a fissare il viso assopito di Monty e non fu più capace di ignorare il fatto che l’altro gli piacesse davvero. Fisicamente, e mentalmente.   
Jessica lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio, ebbe anche lei l’epifania di una realizzazione tardiva, capace di riempirle gli occhi di lacrime.  
«Hey? Che succede?» le chiese Tyler, confuso.  
Lei si nascose il volto fra le mani e lui le posò una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo vano di consolarla.  
«Amo Justin. Lo amo, e l’ho perdonato per quello che mi ha fatto. Mi continuavo a dire che no, non potevo perdonarlo davvero ma è così. Lo voglio con me.» singhiozzava. «Ho tradito Alex. Non se lo meritava. Sono un mostro.»  
Tyler la ascoltò spiazzato, e da una semplice carezza si chinò su di lei offrendole un abbraccio timido.  
«Non sono la persona migliore per consigli romantici, sai? Ma credo che tu debba assecondare i tuoi sentimenti. Se ami Justin, stai con lui. Alex ti perdonerà, vedrai.»  
Lei non sembrava dello stesso avviso, ma a parte scuotere la testa non oppose altre obiezioni. Tyler la lasciò sfogare finché non arrivò il momento di uscire.  
A mezza mattina si ritrovarono nella sala d’attesa dell’ospedale, c’erano anche Alex, Zach, Clay e Tony ed erano andati tutti a far visita a Monty ma il ragazzo non si era ancora svegliato. Avrebbero voluto fargli qualche domanda oltre a valutarne le condizioni, e la polizia era del medesimo avviso a giudicare dall’agente che piantonava il corridoio dove c’erano le due stanze dei due ragazzi.  
Li raggiunse dunque la madre di Clay.  
«Ragazzi, dovreste andare a casa a riposare. Rimarrò io qui e vi avviserò subito in caso ci siano novità.» propose, gentile.  
«Le visite per Justin sono comunque off-limits fino a domani in effetti.» sottolineò Zach.  
«Già.» annuì la donna. «Al suo risveglio la polizia vorrà parlargli per prima probabilmente, e i medici mi hanno detto che potremo entrare subito solo io o mio marito. Quindi temo che per qualche giorno sia inutile stare qui.»  
Jessica non ebbe il coraggio di obiettare, non di fronte ad Alex almeno, che se ne stava seduto in disparte ed evitare accuratamente di guardarla.  
«L’altro ragazzo non ha nessun parente che possa attenderne il risveglio?» si informò dunque la signora, squadrandoli tutti con un’occhiata perplessa.  
«No.» negò Tyler scambiandosi occhiate un po’ tese con gli amici. «Viveva con suo padre, ma è scappato di casa da mesi. Stava da me da un po’.»  
«Non sarebbe il caso di contattare suo padre dunque?» ipotizzò lei, ignara.  
Tutti esitarono, ma infine Clay scosse il capo e spiegò.  
«Il padre lo picchiava, mamma. Non hanno un buon rapporto, e Monty non lo vorrebbe vedere come prima cosa al proprio risveglio, credimi.»  
«Beh… a parte voi avrà altri amici no? Altre persone che possano venire a darvi il cambio e fargli compagnia?»  
Ci pensarono su, ma non gli venne in mente nessuno, e già per parecchi di loro sentirsi definire “amici” di Monty suonava sbagliato.  
«Bryce.» disse di punto in bianco Clay.   
«Eh? Pensi gliene importi davvero?» obiettò Tony.  
«Sì, credo che debba saperlo.»  
«Gli scrivo io.» si propose riluttante Tyler. «In ogni caso non ho niente da fare questi giorni, posso restare io per lui. Credo di poter convincere l’infermiera, se le spiego la situazione.»   
«Più che l’infermiera devi convincere il poliziotto, temo.» ammise sarcastico Alex.  
«Anche.» annuì Tyler, determinato comunque a provare. «Non voglio che Monty si svegli da solo ammanettato ad un letto e come prima cosa si ritrovi a dover sostenere un interrogatorio.» spiegò, conscio che tutti avrebbero capito il riferimento grave alla questione dello svegliarsi ammanettato.  
Il ragazzo recuperò il telefono dalla tasca e scrisse un lungo messaggio a Bryce per informarlo di quanto era accaduto. Con un certo disappunto, vide che il messaggio era stato letto ma non ricevette risposta.  
Alla fine, Zach riaccompagnò Alex a casa, ma Jessica, Clay e Tyler insistettero per rimanere.  
  
  
Il primo a riprendere coscienza fu proprio Monty, alle prime ore della sera. Tyler era rimasto a vegliare su di lui dopo aver ricevuto il tanto agognato permesso da parte dei medici: non c’era nessun parente da contattare, in fondo. Si era appostato su una poltroncina al lato della stanza, e aveva passato il tempo al telefono a leggere, guardare video o informare sua madre delle novità: la donna era abbastanza in pensiero per il destino di quel ragazzo che avevano ospitato per più di un mese.  
Fu per caso quasi che lo vide smuoversi, aprire gli occhi. Mollato il telefono si alzò svelto dalla poltrona per andare a piazzarsi accanto al letto.  
«Hey?» mormorò piano.  
Monty era ancora visibilmente intontito dagli effetti dei sedativi, e gli rivolse un’occhiata storditissima. Tyler allungò le mani al polso ammanettato del ragazzo, e con la scusa di toccargli l’arto coprì il più possibile il metallo del bracciale.  
«Monty? Mi senti?»  
«Nh.» mugugnò confusamente il ragazzo, recuperando lentamente un minimo di lucidità. «Ti hanno fatto infermiere?» biascicò.  
Tyler ci mise un minuto buono a capire che doveva essere una battuta. Sorrise, lasciandogli tutto il tempo necessario a riprendersi.  
«Già. Ben svegliato.»  
«Justin?» chiese all’improvviso, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un sogno molto profondo.  
«Sta bene, state entrambi bene.» gli garantì subito Tyler. «Rilassati, andrà tutto bene.»  
Monty si guardò intorno, sbattendo più volte le palpebre con aria confusa.  
«Riesci a capirmi bene? Come ti senti?»  
«Stanco.» ammise il ragazzo, annuendo tardivamente alla prima domanda. «Nh. Sì. Ti seguo.»  
«Ascolta, devo dirti una cosa importante, ma adesso devi stare tranquillo.»  
«Cosa?» gli domandò scoccandogli un’occhiata debole e ansiosa.  
«Hai una manetta al polso, e anche Justin ne ha una. Siete sospettati di omicidio, dunque è una procedura del tutto normale.»  
Lo vide agitarsi, tirare la mano sotto le sue con un piccolo moto di panico. Ne frenò comunque ogni obiezione sul nascere, riprendendo a parlare.  
«Ma non devi preoccuparti, non sei solo, ok? Ci sono io, e quando non ci sarò io ci sarà un agente a farti qualche domanda. Ma soprattutto, guarda qui…» gli indicò un piccolo pulsante sulla testiera del letto, vicino alla sua mano libera. «Con questo puoi chiamare gli infermieri in ogni momento, per qualsiasi cosa.»  
Monty inghiottì a vuoto, aveva le labbra secche e lo sguardo vacuo. Dalla strumentazione che ne monitorava il battito cardiaco Tyler sentì chiaramente il ritmo del suo cuore farsi più svelto. Smise di coprire la manetta e passò piuttosto ad afferrargli la mano.  
«Parla un po’ con me se vuoi, rilassati. Avevo l’ordine di chiamare la guardia e l’infermiera al tuo risveglio, ma non me ne frega niente. Voglio lasciarti riprendere come si deve prima.»  
Monty gli strinse debolmente la mano, sforzandosi di ritrovare la calma, di ignorare il concetto d’essere ammanettato ad un letto, di essere prigioniero.  
«Grazie.» mugolò.  
«Vuoi provare a raccontarmi cos’è successo?»  
«Ho… ucciso.» fu la prima cosa che ammise, sgranando gli occhi come se improvvisamente si fosse svegliato sul serio.  
«Quel tale vi ha aggredito?»  
«Era… era fuori. Aveva sparato a Justin. Non potevo fare altro, io-»  
Tyler lo interruppe notando quanto si stesse agitando.  
«Monty… hai fatto la cosa giusta. Ok? Nessuno ti dirà il contrario, credimi.»  
«Non potevo fare altro.» ripeté il ragazzo serrando la mascella.  
«Raccogli bene le idee, dovrai raccontare tutto alla polizia al meglio delle tue possibilità. Justin non s’è ancora svegliato ma sentiranno anche lui presto, e la padrona del diner è già stata interrogata a quanto dice Alex. Non sappiamo cosa abbia detto però.»  
Monty annuì, calmandosi a fatica.  
«Chiama chi devi, Tyler. Non voglio metterti nei guai, capiranno che mi sono svegliato da un pezzo. Capiranno che abbiamo parlato.»  
«Va bene.» confermò il ragazzo, lasciandogli una sorta di carezza distratta sulla mano mentre mollava la presa.  
Monty lo guardò stordito, e sentì l’immediato impulso di rimangiarsi tutto. Capì che non voleva vederlo andare via. Non voleva essere lasciato solo, non da lui. Ma capì anche che non fosse possibile chiederglielo, così si ritrovò a mormorargli l’unica cosa che sul momento gli sembrò adeguata.  
«Tornerai, dopo?»  
Tyler gli sorrise, aveva recuperato il telefono e si stava dirigendo alla porta.  
«Certo.»  
  
  
  
  
L’interrogatorio di Monty durò circa un’ora, anche perché in quel lasso di tempo pure Justin si svegliò. Tyler aveva finito per rimanere con Jessica e la signora Jensen nel corridoio, a condividere irrequietezza e ansie varie, senza poter ammettere di aver già parlato con Monty per timore che qualcuno degli agenti di passaggio li sentisse. Avevano informato gli amici del risveglio di entrambi, ma li avevano invitati a non raggiungerli, in quanto le visite sarebbero state impossibili vista l’ora. Alle dieci di sera uscì il primo agente dalla stanza di Justin nonostante fosse entrato decisamente dopo, e andò a raggiungere il collega in quella di Monty.   
La signora Jensen fu l’unica a cui l’infermiera concesse di entrare a far subito visita a Justin, in quanto sua tutrice, mentre Jessica si dovette accontentare di salutarlo per pochi minuti.  
Le cose migliorarono di netto il giorno dopo, i due ragazzi erano stati liberati dalle manette ma risultavano praticamente in stato di fermo, più di quanto le loro condizioni di salute già non gli impedissero in effetti. Tutti erano andati a fargli visita diverse volte, e nel giro di pochi giorni appresero che la versione della storia dei due andasse perfettamente d’accordo con quella della vecchia padrona del diner. Si era trattato di un caso di legittima difesa, e l’aggressore era il patrigno di Justin, Seth, che a quanto pare aveva deciso di vendicarsi nel peggiore dei modi possibili alla prima occasione.  
Nonostante la certezza lampante dei fatti tuttavia, la polizia stava portando avanti un’indagine, un po’ per via dei precedenti di Justin e un po’ per via di quelli del padre di Monty che mettevano anche il ragazzo in cattiva luce agli occhi della giustizia. Si trattava pur sempre di omicidio, non avrebbero potuto risolverla certo così facilmente. Si sarebbe andati a processo il mese successivo probabilmente.  
Justin e Monty erano stati spostati in una camera comune una volta definitivamente fuori pericolo: il primo era già riuscito a rialzarsi e camminare ed aveva chiesto di poter essere dimesso, sebbene i medici non fossero d’accordo, dopo soli quattro giorni dall’accaduto. Il pomeriggio di quel giorno erano in compagnia di Jessica, Alex, Clay, Tony, Tyler e Zach, ed erano intenti a discutere animatamente di due problemi imminenti: le spese mediche per Monty e il trovargli un buon avvocato. L’assicurazione sanitaria del padre non era infatti più valida dal momento che aveva smesso di vivere a suo carico, cosa purtroppo certificata dal contratto di lavoro che aveva dovuto regolarmente sottoscrivere. L’assicurazione offertagli invece proprio dal lavoro era ancora intenta a discutere se il caso rientrasse o meno e di quante migliaia di dollari nelle proprie competenze. Il ragazzo si era buttato sull’aggressore anziché nascondersi e l’assicurazione non apprezzava i gesti eroici a quanto pare.  
«Non puoi farti dimettere stanotte, Monty. Non è un graffietto quello che hai sulla spalla.» lo stava rimproverando Clay.  
«La signora a lavoro ci ha fatto l’immenso favore di anticiparci lo stipendio nonostante non lavoreremo per almeno due mesi: con quei soldi a malapena potrò pagare le medicine che dovrò prendere fintanto che la ferita guarirà.» obiettò Monty, nervoso. Era seduto sul proprio letto, e se non l’avessero obbligato a rimanere lì gli amici se ne sarebbe già andato appena capito di poter mettere due passi in fila senza cadere.  
«Possiamo provare a mettere su una raccolta fondi.» propose Jessica. «Qualcosa online magari.»  
«E chi mi darebbe dei soldi?» commentò scettico Monty.  
«Io te li darei.» obiettò Tyler. «Posso vendere le fotocamere che mi sono rimaste e mamma e papà hanno detto che puoi stare da noi quanto ti pare. Anche perché non potendo lasciare la città ti serve un domicilio fisso per qualche tempo. Fatti rateizzare il conto dell’ospedale, una soluzione la troveremo e non è quella di uscire dal tuo letto tre giorni prima del minimo consigliato per il ricovero.»  
«Possiamo iniziare a fare una colletta fra noi, intanto.» aggiunse Zach e tutti annuirono.  
Monty abbassò lo sguardo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi inadeguato a ricevere affetto o aiuto dai compagni.  
«Ve li restituirò.» promise a bassa voce. «Ma non posso stare qui altri tre giorni. Ogni giorno di ricovero sono migliaia di dollari al vento.»  
«Sai…» prese a dire Tyler. «...per il college ho scelto un corso di studi per diventare infermiere.» tutti lo fissarono sorpresi. «Ma non voglio iniziare a fare pratica da te.»  
Monty sorrise un po’ tirato, ma alla fine annuì.  
«Oggi e domani, non di più.»  
«Beh, meglio di niente.» concesse Tony.  
«Ti darò la mia parte dell’anticipo.» si levò la voce debole ma determinata di Justin, che portò il capo di tutti a girarsi verso di lui.  
«Eh?»  
«Monty. Mi hai salvato la vita.» ammise, semplicemente. «Il minimo che posso fare è aiutarti di rimando.»  
Monty non ebbe niente da protestare, si limitò ad un sospiro che suonava come un assenso rassegnato. Nonostante gli altri lo trattassero in maniera affettuosa, e persino il poliziotto che aveva raccolto la sua testimonianza fosse stato inspiegabilmente gentile, lui aveva un nuovo peso che stava cercando di ignorare: aveva ucciso un uomo.  
Per quanto sentisse di aver fatto la sola cosa giusta a livello logico, non poteva fare a meno di ricordare l’attimo in cui gli aveva aperto il collo come un animale al macello. Non poteva fare a meno di avere paura di se stesso. Aveva compiuto gesti atroci in vita sua, di una crudeltà imperdonabile, ma questo era qualcosa di definitivo, un macigno insostenibile.  
Sentiva un accenno di paura a pelle venire da chiunque gli stesse vicino, un timore quasi animalesco, innato. Tutti tranne Tyler, che sembrava invece deciso a stargli incollato più di prima manco fosse davvero già un infermiere in servizio.  
Quando mancava poco ormai alla fine dell’orario di visite, tutti si accordarono per ritrovarsi il giorno dopo e una volta scambiati i saluti gli unici che si attardarono furono Alex e Jessica. Fu il ragazzo a fermarla nel corridoio e chiederle con discrezione di appartarsi.  
Trovarono un angolo isolato della sala d’attesa, lei imbarazzata e incapace di guardarlo in faccia, lui un po’ triste.  
«Jess…» iniziò cauto. «...credo tu abbia qualcosa da dirmi.»  
Jessica inghiottì a vuoto, si forzò a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre i propri diventavano lucidi.  
«Alex, io...» sussurrò.  
«Da quanto?» mormorò lui un po’ secco.  
«Un… un mese. Mi dispiace.» ora era scoppiata a piangere.  
Alex non riuscì a trattenere completamente la delusione.  
«Fantastico.» sibilò sarcastico. «Se il suo patrigno non avesse cercato di ucciderlo praticamente non l’avrei mai scoperto?»  
«Alex… mi dispiace, sul serio. Non meritavi di venire tradito.»  
«Tradito?» ripeté lui ironico. «Jessica, l’ultima volta che mi hai baciato è stato più di un mese fa. Non mi sento tradito, mi sento solo… triste.» concluse, mentre quel poco di rabbia che aveva provato si sgonfiava come un palloncino pigro. «Sei innamorata di lui, è palese. Gli sguardi che gli lanci non sono quelli di un’amica in pena. Ma di un’innamorata che ha rischiato di perdere il suo compagno.»  
«Perdonami.» si nascose la faccia fra le dita, ed Alex non poté resistere alla tentazione di abbracciarla, provare a consolarla.  
«Ci vorrà tempo, Jess, per quello. Ora vorrei solo capire come hai fatto a perdonarlo tu. Dopo quello che ha lasciato fare a Bryce. Così come non capisco come Tyler possa aver perdonato Monty, perché è palese. Che cavolo vi prende a tutti?»  
Jessica pianse fra le sue braccia, ma quando fu capace di controllare meglio il respiro sollevò di poco la testa e gli rivolse un’occhiata seria.  
«Alex, se c’è una cosa che ho imparato da tutta questa storia è che perdonare è l’unico vero modo per provare a cancellare un errore, un dolore. È una grande concessione, è vero ma… da un enorme sollievo.»  
«Quindi hai perdonato anche Bryce?» propose scettico il ragazzo.  
«Il perdono va concesso a chi se lo merita, Alex. A chi lo desidera davvero e si impegna per ottenerlo. Bryce non mi ha nemmeno mai chiesto scusa.»  
Alex sospirò pesantemente.  
«Davvero da sollievo? Mi sembra una mossa rassegnata, inutile.»  
«Lo fa. E credo che sia ora che anche tu ci provi.»  
«Con te?»  
«No.» sorrise amaramente Jessica. «Con te stesso. Per Hannah.»  
Alex sgranò gli occhi e la lasciò andare di botto. Si chiuse in un silenzio riflessivo, confuso, quindi scosse il capo. Senza aggiungere niente, il ragazzo si allontanò zoppicando sul suo fedele bastone.  
Jessica non osò seguirlo, si lasciò cadere seduta pesantemente sulla prima sedia libera della sala d’attesa, contenendo a stento le ultime lacrime per evitare di attirare l’attenzione non voluta di parecchie persone intorno.  
Quando fu pronta ad andare via ed attraversò le porte scorrevoli dell’uscita dell’ospedale, rimase però interdetta nel notare un dettaglio curioso. Pochi passi più avanti, le dava le spalle un ragazzo intento a camminare frettolosamente per lasciarsi la struttura alle spalle. Le sembrava una figura familiare, e quando lo vide di profilo sgranò gli occhi, stupita. Era Bryce Walker.


	15. Chapter 15

__**Una piccola premessa prima di iniziare. Ho finito di scrivere questo capitolo dopo aver visto l’intera stagione 3. Questa è stata per me molto deludente su così tanti livelli, dall’inserimento di un nuovo personaggio che trovo forzato e poco plausibile, sino al finale ancora più affrettato e sbrigativo, oltre che tremendamente prevedibile e diseducativo. Questa fine mi ha lasciato l’amaro in bocca e mi ha deluso profondamente, trovo che la serie sia più compromessa di quanto già non fosse ormai dalla seconda stagione.**  
Spero che questa fanfiction, sebbene chiaramente molto fantasiosa rispetto alle meccaniche più probabili della serie, rappresenti dunque un finale alternativo per chiunque che come me ha trovato il finale ufficiale davvero mal pensato e mal eseguito.  


* * *

Il processo a Justin e Montgomery si svolse a porte chiuse. Vista la giovane età di entrambi, e discrete pressioni da parte della signora Jensen, si volle evitare la spettacolarizzazione di un evento simile da parte della stampa locale. Avvenne in tempi incredibilmente da record, tanto che iniziò a metà Luglio, quando Justin ancora andava in giro in stampelle e Monty aveva appena finito le sedute di fisioterapia per recuperare la motilità del braccio sinistro. Aveva ricevuto tutto l’aiuto possibile da chiunque, a cominciare da un misterioso benefattore che gli aveva pagato le spese del ricovero il mese prima, e della riabilitazione fino a metà Luglio, fino al supporto da parte dei compagni e l’intervento accorato della vecchia padrona del diner come testimone a suo favore.  
Dopo essere stato assolto, e aver beneficiato a pieno titolo della legittima difesa, così come Justin d’altronde, scagionato praticamente subito, era uscito dal tribunale con una sensazione di sollievo destinata a durare meno di mezza giornata. Si sentiva sempre, ancora e costantemente in debito col mondo, in colpa.  
In quel periodo era stato ospite a tempo indeterminato della famiglia di Tyler e il ragazzo sembrava veramente aver preso l’impegno di far pratica come infermiere partendo da lui. Lo aveva aiutato in ogni modo, dai semplici gesti di ogni giorno come lavarsi o vestirsi i primi tempi, sino ad accompagnarlo ad ogni singola sessione di fisioterapia. Fra loro era nato un legame sottile come un invisibile filo di lenza, qualcosa a cui non sapevano dare voce e che man mano che il tempo passava, maturava l’ansia dell’imminente separazione dopo Agosto, quando Tyler sarebbe dovuto andare al college.  
La sera in cui si concluse il processo avevano deciso di andare tutti a festeggiare, e all’una del mattino si erano separati a gruppetti, chi per tornare a casa o chi per appartarsi un po’ per i fatti propri. Jessica e Justin stavano ormai ufficialmente insieme, ed Alex sembrava aver superato abbastanza bene la delusione: aiutato da Zach aveva iniziato da settimane a dedicarsi anima e corpo agli esercizi di recupero in palestra, ritrovando gran parte delle sue abilità motorie. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai tornato completamente allo stato precedente, ma la sua zoppia era ormai solo accennata e il bastone di supporto aveva definitivamente sostituito la stampella.  
Anche Caleb e Tony erano più affiatati che mai e ormai facevano coppia fissa.  
Monty e Tyler, che avevano fatto compagnia a Clay nel rientro a casa, si erano dunque ritrovati da soli a ripercorrere l’ultimo breve tratto di ordinate stradine che li avrebbe condotti a casa.  
Il cielo era pulito, la luna crescente splendeva oltre le fronde dei grandi alberi a margine delle siepi di molte villette. Case dai giardini pettinati e impeccabili. I prati messi alla prova dalla calura estiva brillavano alla luce dei lampioni grazie alle goccioline d’acqua degli innaffiatoi automatici, l’unico ronzio pigro nella tiepida notte di metà Luglio.  
«Penso di poter tornare a lavoro, domani.» disse di punto in bianco Monty, le mani ficcate nelle tasche e un’aria tremendamente seria per essere uno che s’è lasciato alle spalle una serata di festa con gli amici.  
«Ormai reggi i carichi senza problemi.» constatò Tyler facendo spallucce. «Solo magari… non strafare i primi tempi, ok?»  
«Ok.» promise Monty.  
«Tornerai al diner?»  
«Già.» ammise un po’ asciutto nel tono.  
Tyler lo squadrò dubbioso, esitante.  
«E… te la senti, sei sicuro?»   
«La vecchia mi ha praticamente regalato due mesi di stipendio, glielo devo. Non sarà un problema.» dichiarò, fissando ostinatamente il pavimento. «Così, entro fine mese potrò prendere un appartamento in affitto. Ne ho parlato anche con Justin stasera.»   
«Davvero?» Tyler cercò di suonare tranquillo, in realtà quell’informazione gli causava solo un piccolo moto d’angoscia. Stava finalmente arrivando, la parola fine? «Volevate prenderne uno insieme, giusto?»  
«Un mese e mezzo fa era così, ma ora le cose sono cambiate. Justin non può rientrare a lavorare prima di un paio di mesi e lui ha deciso di lasciare quel lavoro, perché vuole trovare un posto più vicino al college dove andrà Jessica.»  
«E tu?» abbozzò Tyler, cercandone il profilo con un’occhiata incerta. «Hai già trovato dove andare?»  
«No.» ammise Monty.  
«Senti io…» cominciò Tyler, interrompendosi per schiarirsi la gola. «...stavo pensando che il diner dove lavorerai è a trenta minuti di macchina dal college che frequenterò. Quindi, potremmo trovarci un appartamento lì vicino e dividere l’affitto. Non voglio stare al campus, ed un’ora e mezzo di viaggio andata e ritorno ogni giorno per andare a casa sono parecchi rispetto a trenta minuti. Quindi sì, insomma, potresti dividerlo con me l’affitto.»  
Monty rallentò il passo e infine si fermò, osservando Tyler al suo fianco con un’espressione basita. Sulle prime una luce palesemente allettata gli passò negli occhi, aveva le labbra schiuse e il cuore che iniziò a correre di un’emozione piacevole che ormai riusciva a provare solo stando vicino all’altro.  
Tyler gli sorrise, fermatosi accanto a lui, ricambiandone silenziosamente l’espressione positiva. Almeno finché questa non crollò come un castello di carte, all’improvviso, dal volto di Monty.  
«Ne sei sicuro? E i tuoi genitori cosa diranno? Perché pagare un affitto quando potrebbero averti a casa?» gli rifilò una serie di obiezioni moge, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Tyler si accigliò subito.  
«Che ti prende?»  
«Mh?»  
«Mi sembravi felice sulle prime, ed ora sei… triste?»  
«No, solo… sto pensando in maniera realistica.» ammise Monty, il tono decisamente abbattuto.   
Tyler esitò, confuso, con un pizzico di nervosismo di fondo per quella sorta di implicito rifiuto. Realizzò che non avrebbe voluto rimanere da solo, non avrebbe voluto separarsi da lui. Ebbe la forza di non crogiolarsi nella propria delusione e provare a pensare anche ai sentimenti dell’altro.  
«Tu...non vuoi essere felice, vero? Non senti di meritartelo. Vuoi stare solo.» ipotizzò, brutalmente schietto.  
Monty sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatto dalla semplicità con cui l’altro l’aveva appena letto alla perfezione. Inghiottì a vuoto, esitò, e alla fine chiuse gli occhi ammettendo con un sospiro pesante:  
«Sì.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ho fatto così tanto del male che non merito di essere felice.»  
«Hai salvato la vita a Justin.» obiettò Tyler. «E io ti ho perdonato per quello che mi hai fatto, per quel che conta.»  
«Conta molto, per me.» ammise Monty. «Ma non cancella i miei peccati e il fatto che a molti non potrò rimediare.»  
«Chi l’ha detto?»  
«Tyler… dovrei essere in prigione, semplicemente. Ho aggredito, picchiato, rubato, stuprato e infine ucciso. Non mi merito una tranquilla vita accanto a…»  
«Accanto a...?» lo invitò a proseguire Tyler, gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa, dall’aspettativa.  
«Accanto al ragazzo che ho violentato, e di cui alla fine penso di essermi innamorato.» concluse Monty, riaprendo gli occhi per scoccargli un’occhiata ferma, ma dolente. «Non ne ho il diritto, Tyler.»  
Tyler arrossì, e sebbene in qualche modo se lo aspettasse, sul momento andò nel panico.  
«E come diamine dovresti riparare ai tuoi errori da una fottuta cella? Cioè, che intendi fare? Costituirti? Fare un altro processo?» aveva la voce un po’ troppo alta, improvvisamente agitata, polemica.  
«Non sarebbe una cattiva idea. Forse riuscirei a togliermi di dosso il senso di colpa dopo gli anni che mi spetterebbero in carcere.» dichiarò tristemente sarcastico l’altro.  
«Ok, vuoi redenzione?» gli fece deciso, Tyler. «Inizia da me.»  
«Come?» gli rispose Monty, confuso.  
Tyler era un po’ più alto di Monty, ora che erano faccia a faccia la differenza era ancora più evidente. Lo squadrò fisso negli occhi, e nel proseguire non lo lasciò andare un attimo sul profilo del contatto visivo.  
«Stai con me. Non voglio rimanere da solo, e onestamente anche tu mi piaci.»  
«Io?!» esclamò Monty, facendo un passo di scatto indietro. Sembrava agitato, nel panico. «IO? Io ti ho violentato, non è giusto, no, non puoi. Questa cosa non va bene, Tyler.»  
Tyler fece un passo avanti, e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, stringendo la presa per tentare di calmarlo.  
«Monty. Respira, ok?» gli disse con tutta la calma del mondo. «Mi rendo conto che ti detesti, e quando si odia sé stessi diventa impossibile accettare l’affetto di chiunque, ma è così. Mi piaci, non solo fisicamente. C’è del buono in te, qualcosa che nessuno vede perché l’hai coperto da una maschera di rabbia, dolore, violenza. Ma io l’ho vista, la lealtà, la tua forza d’animo, la voglia di vivere e di migliorare. Vuoi iniziare a rimediare? Stammi vicino, per favore.»  
Monty sembrava nel panico, anche a scapito delle parole rassicuranti dell’altro.  
«No, no ti prego. Non devi tenermi accanto a te. Non posso rimediare rovinandoti ancora la vita.»  
Tyler fece una smorfia nervosa, rabbiosa quasi.  
«Tu hai già pagato per quello che mi hai fatto, Monty. Hai pagato un prezzo carissimo.»  
«Sì… per puro caso. Nel modo sbagliato.» ammise abbassando lo sguardo, lucido, rassegnato.  
«No. Non è stato un caso se ti hanno violentato. È stata in un certo senso… colpa mia.» ammise fra i denti Tyler.  
Monty rialzò lo sguardo, fissandolo in viso con aria confusa.  
«Come colpa tua? Cosa potresti mai c’entrare tu nelle stronzate di mio padre?»  
«La sparatoria.» ammise il ragazzo, lasciandone finalmente andare le spalle e abbassando lui lo sguardo.  
«Eh?»  
«Io ho imbracciato un fucile d’assalto la sera del ballo di primavera, Monty. Ed ero pronto ad uccidere chiunque, quella sera. Non è stato uno scherzo, è stata colpa mia. Quindi gli eventi che hanno portato la polizia a creare problemi alla tua famiglia sono stati scatenati da… beh da me.»  
Monty lo fissò ad occhi spalancati, esterrefatto. Non fu un bel colpo da assorbire, e mentre nella mente gli passavano i ricordi più crudi delle violenze subite sentì immediatamente un moto di rabbia riemergere dal fondo della testa.  
«Tu cosa...?» sibilò.  
Tyler lo guardò a stento. Era una confessione che avrebbe voluto fargli da molto tempo, e sapeva bene che l’avrebbe fatto incazzare.  
«Mi dispiace.» rispose abbassando la testa.  
Monty tremava di rabbia, il respiro scosso fra le labbra schiuse, le mani serrate in pugni così stretti da far contrarre visibilmente i muscoli spessi delle braccia.  
Tyler non poté fare a meno di reprimere un moto di timore al vederlo così. L’avrebbe picchiato? Lo vide muoversi di scatto, chiuse gli occhi, pronto a incassarne le botte, ma non arrivò niente.   
Monty gli diede le spalle e si allontanò nella direzione opposta da cui erano venuti.  
«Monty!» lo richiamò Tyler quando riaprì gli occhi, vedendolo a qualche passo di distanza. Gli corse dietro. «Dove… vai?»  
«Vai a casa, Ty.» suonava rabbioso, di una furia a stento contenuta, che lo portò a tenere le mani in tasca.  
«No.» obiettò Tyler, parandoglisi davanti con uno scatto svelto, pur di ostacolarne il passo.  
Monty quasi gli finì addosso, la mascella contratta, ma ancora abbastanza scattante da scartarlo facilmente. Si fermò due passi più in la.  
«Tyler. Ti prego. Vai-a-casa.» scandì nervosamente.   
Tyler inghiottì a vuoto, ma alla fine suo malgrado si allontanò.

Una volta arrivato a casa erano quasi le due ormai. Tyler dovette discutere un po’ con sua madre, specialmente per darle una scusa credibile sull’assenza di Monty. Dopo la paternale che ne seguì si chiuse in camera, si fece una doccia e si infilò a letto praticamente in mutande. Il caldo era sopportabile senza dover scomodare il climatizzatore. Non riuscì a chiudere occhio, finché non decise, praticamente alle quattro del mattino, di provare a scrivere a Monty per capire come stesse e dove fosse finito.  
Al suo primo sms Monty rispose solo dopo venti minuti. Non gli volle dire dove fosse e cosa avesse fatto, ma solo dopo diversi tentativi fu capace di convincerlo a tornare a casa. Mentre tutti dormivano in casa, Tyler lo fece entrare di soppiatto e contro ogni regola dei genitori si chiusero a chiave in camera: le mani di Monty erano sporche di sangue.  
«Che cos’hai fatto?» gli chiese in un sussurro allarmato Tyler, non appena accese la luce in camera e lo vide.  
Monty aveva il capo chino, lo sguardo basso, sembrava teso. Le sue mani erano graffiate sulle nocche, e diverse gocce di sangue ormai incrostato gli avevano sporcato la maglietta e i pantaloni oltre al dorso delle mani. Non rispose alla sua domanda, facendo scena muta.  
«Monty… hai preso a botte qualcuno?» ripeté, allarmato.  
«Un albero.» mugugnò il ragazzo, contro voglia.  
«Un albero?» ripeté Tyler, sconcertato.  
«Preferivi mi sfogassi con te?» propose sarcastico Monty.  
Tyler gli acchiappò le mani fra le proprie, cercandone lo sguardo con uno serio.  
«Mamma non deve vederle, Monty. Ma soprattutto: come pensi di andare a lavoro con queste ridotte così, ora? Sei un cameriere, non puoi presentarti con le nocche sbucciate o soffrire ogni volta che prenderai in mano un vassoio.»  
«I guanti.» mormorò Monty, evitandone testardamente lo sguardo. «Posso mettermi i guanti a lavoro. Quando qualcuno si taglia si fa così, abbiamo dei guanti e non si vede niente da fuori.»  
«Sicuro? Credevo fossero solo per i cuochi.»  
«Non credo gliene freghi nulla a nessuno, Ty.» ammise con un sospiro pesante.  
«Va bene, senti, intanto facciamo sparire questa e curiamole, ok?» tornò sul pratico Tyler, acchiappandogli la t-shirt per sfilargliela.  
Monty lo lasciò fare, e quando si decise finalmente a guardarlo sgranò gli occhi.  
«Sei...in mutande.» constatò, forzandosi a smettere di fissarlo in zone meno caste del viso.  
«Già.» ammise Tyler, in un vago imbarazzo. Mise da parte la maglietta, quindi gli indicò i suoi stessi pantaloni. «Levateli, saremo in mutande in due.»  
«Cosa…?» mugugnò Monty, che sembrava stordito.  
«Sono sporchi di sangue.» constatò Tyler con un sorriso innocente.  
«Ah.»  
Monty, un po’ a fatica visto il dolore al dorso delle mani, si slacciò i jeans e sfilate le scarpe rimase in biancheria proprio come l’altro. Fu il turno di Tyler di distogliere a forza lo sguardo dal suo corpo. Gli afferrò un polso e lo costrinse a seguirlo verso il piccolo bagno privato della camera.  
Lì prese pazientemente a lavare le sue ferite con acqua e disinfettante, non erano gravi ma le escoriazioni sarebbero sparite forse solo dopo settimane. Mentre gli fasciava le mani fissava attentamente ciò che stava facendo, e Monty fissava con altrettanto interesse le sue dita piuttosto che rischiare di guardarlo negli occhi o peggio.  
«Azioni e conseguenze.» disse di punto in bianco Monty a bassa voce.  
«Mh?»  
«Ho capito, sai. Ho capito bene finalmente il discorso di Clay.»  
Tyler chiuse la fasciatura e gli scoccò un’occhiata titubante.  
«Quello che hai fatto è stata la causa di ciò che hanno fatto a me.» prese a spiegare Monty, ricambiandone a stento lo sguardo. «Ma ciò che hai fatto è stato causato da ciò che ho fatto io, a te, il giorno prima.» concluse, rassegnato.  
Tyler non disse niente, se sulle prime si era un po’ irrigidito, sul finale si rilassò un po’.  
«Quindi…» riprese Monty. «... alla fine è tutta colpa mia. Sei ancora convinto di voler stare vicino ad una persona che ha quasi rischiato di creare un assassino con le proprie azioni? Anzi, sei ancora sicuro di voler stare accanto ad uno che ha ammazzato un uomo?»  
Tyler gli lasciò andare le mani, portando le proprie al suo viso. Monty sussultò, sorpreso, quando si sentì afferrare docilmente la testa ai lati delle guance.  
«E tu sei ancora sicuro di voler stare accanto a qualcuno che ha quasi rischiato di fare una sparatoria a scuola? Se Clay non mi avesse fermato, Monty, avrei ammazzato come minimo una dozzina di studenti. Avevo pistole, un esplosivo, un fucile d’assalto. Ed ero intenzionato a far fuori tutti. Non te, che eri il responsabile, tutti gli altri.»  
Monty riabbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime in tempo zero.  
«Tu ti sei fermato. Tu non l’hai fatto. Tu sei potuto tornare indietro. Io no, Tyler. Io non posso tornare indietro. A certe cose non posso rimediare.»  
«Bene, allora ti farò anche io una cosa da cui non è possibile tornare indietro.» dichiarò secco Tyler.  
«Eh?» Monty rialzò la testa, squadrandolo con una sorpresa confusa.   
Non ricevette alcuna risposta a voce, si ritrovò semplicemente le labbra di Tyler sulle proprie. Al di là del dolore, fisico ed emotivo, del rimpianto e del senso di colpa, quel bacio gli spedì un brivido piacevole lungo la schiena e se sulle prime stette immobile, rigido, dopo due secondi non poté impedirsi di ricambiarlo.  
Chiusero gli occhi, affondando i rispettivi sensi di colpa in quel germoglio d’affetto che era forse l’unica cosa bella che provavano da così tanto tempo. L’unica cosa positiva a cui aggrapparsi. Era un bacio disperato, solo a tratti dolce, affamato di una tenerezza a cui nessuno dei due era mai stato abituato.  
Si fermarono per respirare, e Tyler lasciò scivolare la presa dal suo capo in una carezza.  
«Hey, guarda che puoi anche toccarmi, se vuoi.» commentò divertito l’immobilità rigida delle mani fasciate dell’altro.  
Quando tornarono a baciarsi, Monty gli posò timidamente le mani sui fianchi e Tyler gli circondò le spalle con le braccia tirandolo a sé. Fecero qualche passo fuori dal bagno e finirono per raggiungere il letto, su cui si lasciarono cadere uno accanto all’altro.  
Monty si staccò all’improvviso dalla sua bocca, sgranando gli occhi per lanciargli un’occhiata allarmata.  
«Tyler… io. Scusa.» ansimò, il respiro svelto ed un rigonfiamento eloquente al cavallo della biancheria.  
«Hey.» lo fermò Tyler, leggermente rosso in viso. Gli indicò in basso con gli occhi. «Guarda che non sei il solo.»  
Monty guardò, e quando vide che anche l’altro era nelle stesse condizioni non trovò parole per commentare, le labbra socchiuse e l’aria inebetita.  
«Cosa… dovremmo fare ora?» disse titubante Tyler.  
«N-on lo so.» ammise Monty, agitato. «Io, non so niente.»  
«Tu sei, sì insomma, l’hai mai fatto prima?»  
«Non così.» ammise imbarazzato quello.  
«E siamo in due anche qui.» confessò sottovoce Tyler.  
«Uno di noi dovrebbe…» provò a spiegarsi nervosamente Monty. «...tu vuoi?»  
«Non lo so.» ammise Tyler, che capì subito cosa l’altro intendeva: uno dei due doveva star sopra e l’altro sotto. E sinceramente non sapeva minimamente da che lato volesse stare.  
«Io non posso farti una cosa simile.» concluse Monty, frustrato, levandogli le mani di dosso per stendersi a pancia in su. «Fallo tu.»  
Tyler esitò. Monty non aveva il coraggio di farlo, ma nemmeno lui voleva o sapeva come prendere in mano le redini del gioco. A stento sapeva come farlo con una ragazza. Il problema maggiore rimaneva comunque un altro: Monty era stato stuprato, l’idea bastava a dargli sufficientemente fastidio da rischiare di farlo ammosciare in pochi istanti.  
«Nemmeno io posso farlo. Anche perché non so come farlo.» ammise dunque. «Ma non cioè, se non siamo pronti non dobbiamo farlo. Possiamo fare altro.» concluse, andando a riavvicinarsi a lui, al suo petto.  
«Sì, credo sia meglio così.» ammise Monty, più rilassato all’idea.  
Non avrebbero fatto sesso, una parte di loro avrebbe voluto arrivarci davvero, ma le rispettive ferite emotive non erano mai state davvero risanate in tal senso, non sarebbero riusciti a farlo. Tyler riprese a baciarlo e Monty corrispose, stavolta con più calma. Si presero il loro tempo per iniziare a toccarsi davvero, a scambiarsi qualche carezza che solo dopo una decina di minuti si sarebbe fatta intima, portando le rispettive dita ad insinuarsi oltre l’elastico della biancheria dell’altro.  
Solo quello, solo così, fu il tanto che riuscirono a concedersi, masturbarsi a vicenda, baciarsi, accarezzarsi, e infine dormire insieme una volta tanto senza incubi.


	16. Chapter 16

«Prenditi una settimana ancora.» disse Tyler, seduto sul suo letto e intento ad infilarsi le scarpe.   
Si erano svegliati tardi dopo quella notte particolare. Avevano finito col baciarsi e toccarsi pigramente anche da appena svegli, e fu un miracolo che i genitori di Tyler non fossero ancora arrivati a bussare alla porta della loro camera o chiedere che venisse tenuta aperta.  
Così, non appena era passato il momento si erano resi conto del rischio che avevano appena corso. Si erano alzati, avevano fatto una doccia veloce a turno ed erano finiti col vestirsi frettolosamente.  
«Non è un problema, Ty.» disse Monty pigramente. Lui era già vestito, e stava in piedi davanti allo specchio intento a capire come nascondere al meglio le nocche bendate nelle tasche dei bermuda di jeans che aveva scelto.  
«Non è un problema il contrario in realtà. Non hai debiti, praticamente, che fretta c’è?»  
Quando il mese prima Monty aveva chiesto di essere dimesso prima del tempo come desiderava, l’infermiera di turno gli aveva sorriso un po’ sorpresa: qualcuno aveva saldato le intere spese mediche, inclusi i giorni di ricovero minimi previsti. Inizialmente avevano pensato ai signori Jensen come benefattori, ma poi scoprirono dall’esterrefatta mamma di Clay che le spese erano state coperte anche per Justin da questo misterioso benefattore.  
«Sono in debito con la vecchia del diner. Non di soldi, moralmente.» spiegò Monty. «Era disposta a darci due mesi di stipendio senza lavorare praticamente e riaccoglierci una volta tornati in forma. Quante persone conosci disposte a fare una cosa simile per due ragazzini che hai appena preso a lavorare nel tuo locale?»  
«Immagino abbia preso dei sostituti in vostra assenza. Devi darle un preavviso di giorni in modo che possa dirti quanto è lungo il contratto di questi sostituti e mandarne via uno. Non puoi arrivare comunque come niente fosse.»  
Monty fece una smorfia scontenta, ma non poté non ammettere che l’altro avesse ragione.  
«Cosa dovrei fare in questa settimana? Non posso girare tutto il giorno per casa con le mani in tasca.» obiettò blando.  
«Perché non andiamo a vedere gli appartamenti in affitto in quella zona?»  
«Se non lavoro niente soldi e niente affitto, Ty. Non è un po’ presto?»  
«Io ho un mese di tempo, Monty. Dopo agosto inizierò il college. Hai tutto il tempo necessario per tornare a lavoro dopo sta settimana, credimi.»  
Monty si voltò, gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ incerto mentre l’altro si alzava, ormai vestito di tutto punto.  
«Senti…» gli disse Tyler, avvicinandoglisi cauto. «...lo capisco in parte come ti senti. Il senso di colpa ti fa sentire sbagliato l’avere qualcosa di buono, il poter vivere serenamente. Ma per quanto mi riguarda io beh, sì, ti ho perdonato.» spiegò a bassa voce, fermandosi davanti a lui per sfiorargli una mano in una carezza leggera. «Da parecchio tempo. Quindi per favore, stai con me ora. Pensa solo a questo e se vuoi rimediare ai tuoi torti fallo ma non pensare più a ciò che mi hai fatto. Perché per me è seppellito definitivamente.»  
Monty gli rivolse un’occhiata dolente, provando a sorridere a fatica.  
«Ci proverò. Ma non smetterò mai di sentirmi in colpa finchè campo, Ty. Non è qualcosa che si può seppellire.»  
«Lo è.» insistette Tyler. «Hai creato un danno, l’hai riparato, te ne sei dispiaciuto: per me è finita. Credi di aver fatto molti altri errori? Anche io, sai? Bene, lavoriamo su quelli piuttosto.»  
«Che errori puoi aver fatto tu?» lo sbeffeggiò bonariamente Monty, carezzandogli distrattamente una guancia.  
«Tutti sembrano essersene dimenticati, Monty, perché sono passato agli occhi del mondo come vittima per ciò che ho subito. Ma io non sono una brava persona. E anche io a certi errori non posso più porre rimedio, come quello che ho fatto ad Hannah con le mie foto. Tutti sembrano aver dimenticato che io ero uno stalker.» fu il suo turno di cedere al peso dei sensi di colpa.  
Quasi fosse un bizzarro gioco di equilibri, fu Monty a rivestire sto giro il ruolo di supporto. Gli allacciò le braccia alla vita e se lo tirò al petto.  
«Non pensavo l’avrei mai detto in vita mia ma, credo ci serva aiuto.»  
Tyler annuì con un groppo alla gola, e come faceva da mesi ormai, risolse le proprie incertezze gettandosi in un atteggiamento pragmatico.  
«Sì. Facciamolo. Cerchiamo una casa, uno psicanalista, e… andiamoci.» suonava definitivo, determinato.  
Vide finalmente lo specchio di quella stessa determinazione negli occhi di Monty.  
«Prima devo sistemare una faccenda però.»   
«Quale?»  
«Mi servirebbe un passaggio fino a casa di Bryce, puoi…?»  
L’altro annuì, squadrandolo con aria curiosa. Improvvisamente una punta di fastidio gli riportò alla mente la scena che aveva sbirciato due mesi prima, il giorno dell’ultimo test prima del diploma, quando aveva visto Bryce e Monty abbracciarsi su una panchina del campo da football.  
Uscirono svelti di casa, constatando che i signori Down fossero usciti probabilmente da ore e per tale motivo non erano stati ancora disturbati. Una volta entrati in macchina, Tyler mise in moto e tornò a parlargli.  
«Che cosa hai da chiarire con lui?» chiese, incapace di nascondere una certa vena di fastidio nel tono.  
«Sono certo che la persona che ha saldato il conto dell’ospedale per me e Justin sia lui.»  
«Eh? Ma se non si è nemmeno degnato di venire a trovarvi?»  
«Jessica mi ha detto che le è sembrato di vederlo uscire dall’ospedale, una sera in cui ve ne stavate andando dopo gli orari di visita regolari.»  
«Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Erano migliaia di dollari e non ha più fondi illimitati come un tempo.»  
«Non lo so, Ty. Il senso di colpa fa brutti scherzi: è esattamente questo che voglio chiarire.»  
Tyler sembrava rigido al volante, si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore, quindi si decise a rispondere.  
«Senti io… il giorno dell’ultimo dei test finali, quando ti eri allontanato, no?» iniziò a spiegare, titubante. «Io ero venuto a cercarti e ti ho… sì insomma, ti ho visto con Bryce a bordo campo. Vi stavate abbracciando.»  
Monty gli rifilò un’occhiata interrogativa, non capendo dove l’altro volesse andare a parare e perché fosse così teso nello spiegarsi.  
«Mi aveva avvicinato lui. Voleva parlarmi e alla fine mi ha abbracciato. Voleva… essere consolato, credo.»  
«Consolato?»  
«Lacrime di coccodrillo, fondamentalmente. Era molto depresso, gli ho risposto male, non sono stato esattamente amichevole, ma stava così di merda che se l’è fatto bastare.»  
«Ah.» commentò Tyler, basito. Era fermo ad un semaforo e chiuse gli occhi per due secondi netti, lasciandosi andare ad una piccola risata nervosa.  
«Hey? Che ti prende?»  
«Niente. Ho appena realizzato che già in quel momento probabilmente provavo qualcosa per te. Era fastidioso vedervi abbracciati, mi sentivo… geloso.»  
«Eh?» fu il turno di Monty di rimanere basito.  
Un clacson strombazzò con forza alle loro spalle, costringendo Tyler a tornare coi piedi per terra e rendersi conto che il semaforo fosse ormai verde.  
«Già.» ammise con un mezzo sorriso, svoltando rapidamente a destra.  
«Io…» iniziò Monty un po’ titubante, tormentandosi nervosamente l’orlo di una delle garze che gli bendavano le mani, sfilacciandolo leggermente. «...credo di averlo capito, che mi piacevi, quando mi hai detto che avresti frequentato un college così lontano e che forse saresti andato a dormire al loro campus. Mi sentivo di merda all’idea di perdere te in particolare.»  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi. Ricordava benissimo come era finita quella sera: lui aveva fatto un sogno erotico su Monty, e al risveglio se l’era ritrovato a fianco nel letto.  
«Per questo ti eri infilato nel mio letto?» domandò, le guance improvvisamente rosate dagli strascichi del ricordo di quel sogno.  
«Già.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Eh? E di cosa?»  
«Io quella notte, ho fatto un sogno.»  
«Ti dispiace di aver fatto un sogno?»  
«Già.»  
«Perché?»  
Tyler fece un respiro profondo, cercando di mantenere tutta la propria concentrazione sulla strada.  
«Perché quella notte ho sognato di fare l’amore con te...» ammise, imbarazzatissimo. «...e tu invece eri lì in ansia accanto a me, mentre io me ne stavo zitto con un’erezione tremenda nelle mutande.»  
Monty scoppiò a ridere, senza imbarazzi, e con un accenno di rara allegria completa, rilassata.  
«Che stronzo! Ecco perché ti agitavi un po’ nel sonno.»  
Tyler divenne paonazzo, ma non ebbe il coraggio di commentare oltre e fu ancora Monty a parlare.  
«E nel sogno, cosa facevamo?» suonava curioso, intrigato.  
«Te l’ho detto, l’amore.»  
«Sì ma tu, dov'eri?»  
«Vuoi sapere se stavo sopra o sotto?» tagliò corto, pragmatico, Tyler.  
«Sì.»  
«Sopra.»  
«Wow.» commentò Monty, che al sorriso di prima aggiunse un piccolo accenno di disagio.  
«Scusa.»  
«Ty, non scusarti, ok? Io… credo che… che ci servirà uno psicologo molto bravo, sai? Perché io voglio farlo. Sesso, intendo.» la benda l’aveva ormai praticamente sfasciata da un lato, pinzandone la trama sfaldata fra le dita, nervosamente. «E anche se quei figli di puttana degli amici di mio padre si sono presi la mia prima volta nel modo peggiore possibile, credo di, beh sì, essere disposto a stare sotto se tu vuoi star sopra.» ora era lui quello paonazzo dal disagio.  
Tyler accostò, ormai erano arrivati alla palazzina dell’appartamento di Bryce. Spense il motore e si voltò verso l’altro.  
«Monty.» gli disse allungando una mano alle sue per placarne i movimenti nervosi. Ne carezzò il dorso lì dove la benda non copriva la pelle. «Forse l’avere entrambi lo stesso tipo di trauma ed avere entrambi voglia di essere attivi è la punizione che il karma ci sta buttando addosso a piene mani. Ma... lo faremo, quando saremo pronti, con tutta la calma del mondo e senza farci del male. A costo di beh, darci i turni?»  
Monty aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma almeno smise di strappare la stoffa, rigirando la mano in quella di Tyler per stringerla debolmente. Si allungò verso di lui, si baciarono, timidamente manco temessero di farsi male anche solo così.  
Fu Tyler ad interrompere il contatto, con un sorriso docile fra le labbra.  
«La gente fuori ci guarda.» sussurrò divertito.  
«Se vuoi li meno tutti. Però poi non è che pubblichi il video, vero?» ridacchiò.  
Tyler sgranò gli occhi.   
«Cazzo.» rise.  
«Cosa?»  
«Mi ero completamente dimenticato di quel video di merda.»  
«Mpf…» sbuffò divertito Monty. «...hey, non è che hai scordato anche il tizio che avevi pagato per pubblicarlo in caso di problemi?»  
«Non esiste nessun tizio, Monty.» ammise Tyler imbarazzato.  
«Eh?»  
«Già.»  
«Cazzo.» rise Monty. «Ci avete proprio fregati bene. Il piano è stato tuo?»  
«La base sì. Clay, e Tony l’hanno perfezionato. Ma non escludo che se tu o Bryce aveste fatto qualche stronzata avrei davvero pubblicato il video, sai?»  
«Piccolo criminale.» lo accusò bonariamente Monty. «A proposito di Bryce, dovremmo scendere, credo.»  
«Già.» confermò Tyler, squadrandolo con aria curiosa. «Non vuoi chiedermi dov’è il video? Chi ce l’ha?»  
«No.» ammise Monty, aprendo la portiera. «Mi fido di te.» suonava tremendamente deciso, sicuro di non voler approfondire oltre la questione. Tyler ne rimase colpito, ma non commentò, limitandosi ad uscire anche lui dall’auto e seguire l’altro lungo il breve tragitto per l’appartamento di Bryce.  
Una volta arrivati suonarono al campanello diverse volte, ma la si aprì solo dopo diversi tentativi.  
Oltre l’uscio li accolse Bryce, o forse lo spettro di quello che era stato. Era ancora più magro, di una magrezza malsana e deperita. Indossava una t-shirt chiara ed paio di pantaloni frusti e spiegazzati, era spettinato, ed aveva gli occhi gonfi di sonno di chi è stato appena svegliato e a stento ha riacceso il cervello.  
«Che ci fate voi qui?» li accolse senza saluti, apostrofandoli con un cipiglio nervoso e indolente.  
«Volevo parlarti.» spiegò Monty.  
Bryce si staccò dallo stipite a cui aveva appeso una mano, quindi controvoglia fece loro cenno di entrare.  
La casa era visibilmente trascurata, non era ancora definibile come sporca, ma molto disordinata sì. Dovettero scostare un buon numero di lattine di birra vuote e scartoffie dal divano per potercisi sedere tranquillamente.  
Bryce prese posto ad una delle poltrone singole, finendovi sopra pesantemente. Aveva le palpebre a mezz’asta, l’aria di chi si sta per riaddormentare lì.  
«Non potevi mandarmi un messaggio sul telefono?» spiegò, seccato, passandosi una mano sugli occhi per levarsi un minimo di stanchezza di dosso.  
«Preferivo discuterne di persona.» ammise Monty.  
«E lui che ci fa qui?» chiese dunque, blandamente astioso, indicando col mento Tyler.  
«Accompagno il mio ragazzo.» disse con una vena di sarcasmo Tyler.  
Monty sgranò gli occhi, preso in contropiede, ma non poté impedirsi di fare una sorta di mezzo sorriso automatico.  
Anche gli occhi di Bryce si sgranarono e non poco. Li fissò a turno un paio di volte, quindi strizzò le palpebre.  
«Voi siete pazzi.» concluse.  
«Probabile.» commentò Monty. «Ad ogni modo volevo chiederti se fossi stato tu a saldare il mio conto all’ospedale.»  
Tyler si mise in mezzo prima che Bryce potesse anche solo aprire bocca.  
«Non fingere di non sapere di che parla, ti ho scritto e hai visualizzato il messaggio due secondi netti dopo.»  
Bryce gli rifilò un’occhiata astiosa.  
«Non sono stato io. Altro da chiarire? Se no, arrivederci e grazie: ho sonno.»  
«Perché negarlo? Chi altri avrebbe potuto? Di sicuro non mio padre.» commentò con un’ironia amareggiata Monty. «Sei l’unico al di fuori della cerchia di persone che sono venute a farci visita che sapeva di noi e a cui poteva fregare qualcosa anche di me. Inoltre Jessica ti ha visto uscire dall’ospedale una sera.»  
«Cos’è, un interrogatorio?» obiettò Bryce. «Non sono stato io e non ero in ospedale, fine.»  
Tyler intanto aveva iniziato a lasciar vagare lo sguardo ai dintorni, vittima della sua naturale curiosità di fotografo. Afferrò uno dei fogli che erano finiti a terra, mezzo stropicciato e iniziò a leggere distrattamente. Era una pagina di un modulo legale ma non capì subito di cosa.  
«Chissà…» iniziò a dire, gli occhi ancora puntati sul foglio. «...anche la mamma di Clay voleva saperne di più circa questo misterioso donatore. Lei è un avvocato, sono sicuro potrebbe convincere con qualche chiacchiera legale le infermiere a mostrarci dei documenti degli assegni. Sai… la privacy, cose così?» spiegò ironico, sventolando il foglio.   
Bryce scattò nervoso verso di lui, strappandoglielo di mano.  
«Non toccare le mie cose.» gli intimò, nervoso.  
Monty scattò a sua volta, con un attimo di ritardo e imprigionò il polso sinistro di Bryce in una presa salda, rivolgendogli un’occhiata serissima.  
«Che cos’è questo?»  
«Lasciami.» protestò il ragazzo, strattonando invano il braccio: nonostante la mano di Monty fosse dolente per le nocche sbucciate era ancora drasticamente più forte di lui.  
Monty gli ruotò il polso a forza, esponendone la parte interna e anche Tyler - che li fissava perplesso - ebbe modo di vedere che sulla pelle vi fossero una serie di cicatrici affilate. Bryce smise di dimenarsi, ma l’agitazione rimase comunque ben visibile mentre gli velocizzava il respiro, il cuore.  
«Andatevene. Per favore.» guaì serrando gli occhi.  
Tyler allungò le mani al polso di Bryce, studiandolo meglio, anche con il tocco leggero di un polpastrello.  
«Hai cercato di finire come Hannah?» gli chiese, brutalmente schietto. «Questi qui sotto sono vecchi, leggeri. Questi più nuovi sono più lunghi e pesanti. Stai prendendo confidenza con la lametta, mh?»  
Bryce approfittò di un istante in cui Monty ammorbidì la presa e tirò via la mano dalle sue.  
«Sì, forse sì. E forse a voi non ve ne deve fottere un cazzo, no?» la voce era carica di una nota crescente di panico e disperazione. «Se io morissi sarebbe meglio per tutti.»  
Tyler e Monty si scambiarono un’occhiata seria, dubbiosi su cosa fare.  
«Forse.» ammise Tyler in ritardo. «Ma non è così, purtroppo. Non è morendo che otterresti il perdono di qualcuno o apporteresti alcun beneficio al resto del mondo, credimi.»  
Bryce li guardò entrambi con quell’occhiata nervosa, dolente, ma soprattutto scettica.  
Tyler estrasse dalla tasca il proprio smartphone, si alzò e affiancò Bryce, che lo squadrò con aria smarrita. Dopo qualche istante gli mostrò lo schermo. Dall’anteprima si poteva vedere un filmato in pausa, l’inquadratura riprendeva Bryce due mesi prima, intento a tirare il primo pugno in faccia a Monty.  
«Perché me lo stai mostrando?» gli chiese, spaventato.  
Monty si alzò a sua volta per raggiungerli e dare un’occhiata. Quando capì di che filmato si trattasse abbassò lo sguardo reprimendo un moto di nausea.  
Tyler gli avvicinò di più il telefono alle mani, finché Bryce non lo prese fra le dita.  
«Quella è l’unica copia. Non esiste nessun tizio misterioso che lo pubblicherà e non l’ho mai inoltrato a nessuno diverso da me stesso. Fanne quello che vuoi: mandatelo, eliminalo, non mi importa.»  
A Bryce quasi tremarono le mani.  
«Perché lo fai?»  
«Perché so che sei stato tu ad aiutare Justin e Monty, e perché non voglio averti sulla coscienza dandoti un altro motivo per vivere nell’ansia e aprirti le vene. Perché non voglio venire al tuo funerale e non voglio che la tua morte scateni un’altra serie di tragedie.»  
Bryce tornò a fissare il filmato, toccò il tasto play e la riproduzione iniziò a mostrare impietosa i primi pugni e le prime accuse che aveva riversato su Monty. Dopo pochi secondi mise pausa e lo cancellò, lasciando cadere il telefono sul tavolino che aveva davanti come se fosse diventato un macigno irto di spine.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio, Monty e Tyler tesi ad attendere una reazione qualsiasi da Bryce che sembrava essersi quasi paralizzato, come se avesse smesso di respirare per un po’.  
«Tredici minuti.» singhiozzò, portandosi le mani al volto. Pianse contro i propri palmi. «Ti ho picchiato per tredici minuti.»  
Monty gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Ma non sei andato oltre.» gli spiegò a bassa voce. «Avevi già mollato il manganello prima ancora che Tyler ti dicesse di fermarti. Non l’avresti mai fatto. Se sei ancora in grado di capire dove sta il bene e dove sta il male, Bry, puoi fare qualcosa per cambiare.»  
«Come?» singhiozzò Bryce. «Nessuno mi perdonerà mai.»  
«Lo scopo non dev’essere il perdono per sentirti meglio.» intervenne Tyler, che intanto recuperò il telefono e lo rimise in tasca. «Lo scopo dev’essere evitare di sbagliare di nuovo. Fare qualcosa di buono per provare a rimediare o a riequilibrare il male che si è sparso nel mondo. Fare ciò che si può, insomma. Come ad esempio pagare il conto dell’ospedale a due amici in maniera anonima.» concluse, con un abbozzo un po’ teso di sorriso.  
Bryce riemerse a stento dalla protezione delle proprie dita, gli occhi gonfi di stanchezza e lacrime scivolarono titubanti fra i due compagni.  
«Mettiti le scarpe.» gli ordinò Tyler raddrizzandosi.  
«Mh?» mugolò Bryce, stordito.  
«Andiamo, vieni con noi.»  
«Dove?»  
«Dove saremmo dovuti andare tutti fin dall’inizio, probabilmente.» sospirò Monty, porgendogli una mano.  
  
  
Settembre arrivò, e con esso il calo lieve delle temperature che iniziarono a farsi fredde al mattino e alla sera, ma gradevoli al pomeriggio. I segni dai polsi di Bryce erano spariti, nel giro di un mese e mezzo aveva ripreso un po’ il suo peso e aveva smesso definitivamente con l’alcool. Non aveva molti amici, a parte Monty, mentre con Tyler manteneva un rapporto di educata convivenza. Si incrociavano spesso dallo psicanalista da cui si erano diretti tutti e tre ad Agosto, determinati a chiedere aiuto e seguire realmente un percorso che li portasse a provare a risolvere i propri problemi. Viveva ancora da solo, ma al college che frequentava fuori città dove la sua fama non era molto nota, ebbe modo di studiare in pace senza rischi ed iniziare timidamente a riallacciare i rapporti perlomeno con sua madre.  
Tyler era quello che aveva trovato maggiore beneficio dalle visite regolari. Monty faticava ancora ad aprirsi completamente ma aveva fatto decisamente più di qualche passo avanti. Avevano temuto che confessando ciò che si erano fatti mesi prima gli avrebbero consigliato di separarsi ma così non fu. Avevano trovato un appartamento piccolo ma funzionale vicino al college dove Tyler aveva iniziato i suoi studi, determinato ad intraprendere la carriera infermieristica. Monty aveva lavorato ancora un mese per l’anziana del diner, poi aveva trovato un nuovo lavoro come commesso in un negozio di ferramenta. Un mestiere modesto, mediocre, ma onesto e dalla paga sufficiente a campare dignitosamente. Trovò nel volontariato un’attività con cui ripagare il mondo del male che aveva commesso, ed era più che determinato a provare a riparare ogni torto compiuto durante il periodo della scuola.  
Suo padre aveva lasciato la città, la casa era stata venduta per ripagare dei debiti, non si erano mai più incrociati e né era intenzionato a rivederlo in vita sua.  
I contatti più intimi fra Tyler e Monty avevano fatto dei minuscoli progressi, ma ancora nessuno dei due se la sentiva di andare fino in fondo. Per riuscirci, ci sarebbe voluto probabilmente altro tempo, altra pazienza. Altro amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per la lettura!


End file.
